A NotSoNormal Week 3
by Bluesaber3
Summary: It's finally here! After publishing and completing the first two in this series, everyone was very excited for the third. So now, join Anakin, Ahsoka, and all the other characters as they do completely random and hilarious stuff! rated k plus
1. Happy Birthday!

**WELCOME TO A NOT-SO-NORMAL WEEK 3! I know that after my most-popular-story-to-date, A Not-So-Normal Week 2, I have high hopes this story will be even more popular than the last! I also intend to make this the most hilarious one yet! As well as just making it better overall, since my author skills improve with practice.**

**First person to review gets a virtual pickle!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own star wars, and would never take credit for it, however i did create the basic idea of A Not-So-Normal week, so i own stuff like Kit's monkeys. :)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week _2_: Everything crazy happened, from peanut butter, to Mortis parodies, to Magic Dust.**

**This time, on the first chapter of A Not-So-Normal Week 3: It's a new day. Anything can happen, especially when it's a certain Padawan's birthday...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!**

Welcome to a new morning. The sun shone brightly on Coruscant that morning. And it was a special day.

A very special day.

Ahsoka Tano literally jumped out of bed. She took a shower, loving every second of the hot water which ran over her skin, refreshing her.

The young Padawan looked at her reflection in the mirror, her beautiful brown lips set in a smile. Her turquoise eyes were shiny and bright.

Yes, she was very excited.

Why?

It was her birthday.

Dressed in her favorite cheery green summer dress, she practically flew to the table, sitting down to wait for Anakin to wake up. She certainly hoped he remembered it was her birthday. She had tried to nonchalantly remind him the day before, but he hadn't made it too evident he had figured it out.

Anakin came out of his room, still in his plaid robe and bunny slippers. He never really liked to get ready before breakfast. Before coming to the table he opened the front door to grab the newspaper, and stopped in the kitchen to start the coffee.

"Good morning, Ahsoka." He said, sitting in his usual place across from his Padawan at the table.

"Morning, Master!" Ahsoka chirped. She waited for as long as she could, which was only about five seconds. "Do you know what today is?"

Anakin chuckled. "How could I forget!" He asked as he went back into the kitchen to get their breakfast.

Ahsoka beamed.

"It's spring cleaning day!" Anakin exclaimed, putting two plates of toast (one with peanut butter for Ahsoka, and one with jelly for him) on the table.

Ahsoka's expression deflated. "Do… you know what else?"

Anakin thought for a moment as he ate. "Ummm, nope! I've planned a whole day of nothing but cleaning, cleaning, cleaning!" He pulled out a piece of notebook paper, which was roughly scribbled with a schedule. "At nine thirty I plan to mop all the floors. At ten I will clean the bathroom, at ten thirty I dust, at eleven I dust a second time,"

Anakin went on and on. Ahsoka didn't listen.

"There is something else today," Ahsoka was about to tell him, but he cut her off.

"Oh yeah! Of course! How could I forget!" Anakin exclaimed. "I'm getting a new vacuum to help me clean!"

Ahsoka was going to correct him, but he cut her off again.

"Well, I had better go get ready for my big day of cleaning! See ya later, Snips!" Anakin said, and he got up and went into the bathroom.

Ahsoka's shoulders dropped miserably. "I guess he really did forget." She sighed. "Barriss would remember." She decided, so she quickly finished her toast and went to Barriss's quarters.

"Good morning, Ahsoka," Barriss said tiredly as she opened the door.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Ahsoka asked sheepishly.

Barriss giggled. "Just about. It's ok, though."

"Do you remember what day it is today?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

"Yep! Spring cleaning day!" Barriss replied, picking up an old mop.

Ahsoka sighed sadly. "Are you sure it's not anything else?"

"Nope!"

"You're not going to actually clean with that filthy thing, are you?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Barriss laughed. "Of course not! Master Unduli got a Swiffer."

"You mean one of those fancy mop things from the commercials?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep!"

"Oh, cool!"

"Well, I really gotta get to cleaning. There is a _lot _of cleaning to do today. So, see ya!" Barriss closed the door.

Ahsoka thought for a minute. Would Obi-Wan remember? He did know her pretty well. There was a good chance.

She approached Obi-Wan's quarters and heard him talking on the phone.

"Oh, yes, Anakin, everything will be ready. Mm hm. Ok, twelve o'clock, sharp, got it. See ya! It's gonna be so much fun!" Obi-Wan said goodbye and hung up.

Ahsoka knocked.

Obi-Wan opened the door. "Oh! Um, hi Ahsoka!"

"So, what's the thing at twelve o'clock?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "The great Spring Cleaning party!" He declared.

Ahsoka looked miserable. "Oh."

"Anything I can help you with?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was just wondering if you knew what today was." Ahsoka said.

"Mm hm! Spring cleaning day! It's the best day of the year! Everyone's doing it." Obi-Wan said.

"_Everyone_?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep. Everyone."

"Well, did you know it was also my-"

"Whoops, Ahsoka, I got to go, I have to keep cleaning!" Obi-Wan said. He closed the door.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, feeling absolutely miserable. Everyone had forgotten her birthday. All they cared about was spring cleaning.

The story was the same everywhere she went.

Yoda planned to clean his corndogs all day.

Mace was playing video games.

Plo said if he didn't clean his chess set today, the world would end.

Padme said she had such a mess inside that Ahsoka couldn't even come in.

Aayla was holding a crayon convention on cleaning.

Kit was planning to give all his monkeys baths.

Chuchi said she was going to be gardening.

Everyone was busy!

The poor Padawan went and sat on a bench. There was nothing else to do. She was left all alone on her birthday with no one to celebrate.

She felt like she was sitting there for hours, and technically she was. It was soon twelve o'clock.

"Well, I have nothing else to do. I might as well go back home and make myself some lunch." Ahsoka said to herself, and she began to walk home, feeling ignored and upset.

When she went inside, all the lights were off.

"Master, did something happen to the power?" Ahsoka called.

Then the lights flipped on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHSOKA!" Everyone shouted in unison. Everyone was there!

"What?" Ahsoka was flat out surprised. "I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday!" She said with a slight laugh.

"We would never forget your birthday!" Anakin cried. "Would we?"

"No!" Everyone said. Except Yoda.

"Here, why are we again?" He asked.

"It's Ahsoka's birthday." Anakin said.

"Oh. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ahsoka was absolutely elated.

"We just had to not tell you, or it wouldn't be a surprise!" Anakin said.

"You guys are the best!" Ahsoka said happily.

"Aw, shucks," Anakin said, blushing.

Ahsoka smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Let's open presents! Then we can eat lunch." Anakin said.

"Yippee!" Ahsoka cried.

The party guests were Anakin, Ahsoka (yeah she counts), Obi-Wan, Barriss, Chuchi, Yoda, Mace, Aayla, Padme, Rex, Kit, all Kit's monkeys, Plo, and Ki-Adi.

"Since it's Ahsoka's party, she gets to choose which gift she opens first." Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked at all the wonderful beautifully wrapped presents everyone had brought.

"Before I open them, I'd just like to thank you all for putting this party together. This is the best birthday ever!" Ahsoka declared.

Everyone cheered.

Now, Ahsoka picked a present. She decided to open Anakin's first.

It was a little pickle dolly, which had the body of a pickle (not a real one), but on its head it had headtails that looked like hers, but green instead of blue.

"Aww!" Ahsoka squealed. "It's sooooo cute!" She got up and hugged her master. "Thanks, Skyguy!"

Anakin grinned. "You're welcome!"

"Now for Obi-Wan's." Ahsoka said. She took the gift bag, and removed the pretty purple paper. It was a rock. Ahsoka gasped. "Another rock! Yippee! Thanks Obi-Wan!"

Ahsoka then reached for Barriss's gift. Barriss had got her a miniature doll house made of watermelon and cheddar cheese.

"I love it!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Thanks, Barriss!"

Just then, the door opened unexpectedly. It was Bob.

He stomped up to Ahsoka. "Why didn't you invite me?" He shouted.

Ahsoka was taken aback. "I-" she tried to say, but Bob cut her off.

"I thought I was your friend!" He wailed, and started crying.

"Bob- I-" Ahsoka didn't even know what to say.

Anakin came to her rescue. "Bob, I planned this party, it was a surprise for Ahsoka. I didn't know you… wanted to come so badly. You're welcome to stay."

Ahsoka sighed with relief and shot her master a thankful grin. Anakin returned it.

"YAY! I CAN STAY!" Bob cheered. He held out a box wrapped in green paper. "I got you a present."

Ahsoka opened it. It was a frozen mushroom pizza. "A pizza…" She said, staring questioningly at the box. "thanks…"

"You're welcome! I just knew you would love it!" Bob declared. He went and sat down next to Barriss. Barriss scooted slowly away from him.

Ahsoka chose Chuchi's present next. She tore off the silvery pink wrapping. It was a pair of rainbow socks that glow in the dark.

"Ooh! These are really pretty!" Ahsoka said. "Thank you Chuchi!"

Chuchi smiled. "You're welcome!"

Ahsoka picked up a small box. "Who is this from?"

"Me! From me it is!" Yoda cried.

"Ok," Ahsoka said, and she opened the box. It was a package of pink lemonade flavored ham. Ahsoka's eyebrows raised. "Interesting. Thanks, Yoda."

Ahsoka picked up Mace's present. She took the tissue paper out of the bag and unwrapped the item that was securely wrapped in more tissue paper.

It was a container of peanut butter face cream. The Padawan curiously opened the container.

Then she stuck her hand in and ate some.

"Snips! Why did you just eat that?" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka spluttered. "It said it was peanut butter!"

"It's face cream, Snips." Anakin told her, showing her the label.

"Oh…" Ahsoka blushed.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Well, thank you, Mace." Ahsoka said with a slight smile.

Next was Aayla. Ahsoka found the blue present and opened it. It was a set of crayons. But, as Ahsoka looked closer at the colors, she realized they were very special crayons. There was Pickle Green, Peanut Butter Tan, Coffee Brown, Lightsaber Green (which glows in the dark), and Togruta Orange.

"This is awesome! Thanks Aayla." Ahsoka said.

"I got them from the _finest _crayon shop." Aayla said.

"I can see that, they look very good quality." Ahsoka pointed out.

"I would never buy any less." Aayla stated plainly.

Ahsoka nodded, and picked up the envelope from Padme. It was a gift card to The Store With Every Pointless Thing You Can Think Of. She gasped. "Thanks, Padme! I love shopping there!" She stuck the gift card in her pocket. "You know, that's where I get most of the stuff that I put in my pocket."

"That explains a lot, Snips." Anakin murmured.

Ahsoka took the present from Rex next. It was not wrapped very good. It was wrapped in ripped up newspaper, and tons of tape. She opened it. It was a comic book called "Super Rubber Ducky Woman."

"I've never heard of this comic book before." Ahsoka said.

"It's the most awesome comic book ever! I have _all _the video games. Literally!" Rex cried. That's when Ahsoka noticed Rex was wearing a T-shirt that said "Super Rubber Ducky Woman" on it, and it had a large rubber ducky on the front.

"Ok, I'll be sure to read it." Ahsoka said with a smile.

Ahsoka picked Kit's present next. It was a small plastic ball. She gasped. "A plastic ball! It looks just like Lucy!"

Anakin face palmed.

Ahsoka hugged the plastic ball.

Kit's monkeys grabbed a present and gave it to Ahsoka.

"Aw, you guys got me a present too?" Ahsoka asked the monkeys.

They nodded.

Ahsoka unwrapped the present which was poorly wrapped in tissues and tape. It was a nail clipper.

"Oh, thank you, monkeys," She said, looking at the little nail clipper.

Plo was next.

Ahsoka took the sparkly gift bag and tore out the tissue paper. There was a T-shirt that said "I love pickles", and a plank of wood.

"Thanks, Master Plo!" She said. She fingered the plank of wood. "What is this for, though?"

"That, Little Soka, is my most prized plank of wood. I took it straight out of my collection of wood planks." Plo explained.

Ahsoka gasped. "You mean, this is the plank of wood you used to keep in the golden trophy case?"

"Yes. By giving you this, I am trusting you with the most responsibility you can ever have as a wood plank owner. I have faith that you can take good care of it." Plo said.

"Wow, thanks, Master Plo." Ahsoka said.

"You're welcome, Little Soka."

Now Ahsoka took the last present, which was from Ki-Adi. However, the bag was empty.

Ki-Adi stood up. "I couldn't think of what to get you, so I decided I would write a song and dance routine instead."

He dragged a stage out of the closet and snapped his fingers. The monkeys scampered over to the light switch and clicked it off, then they put up a disco ball and spotlight on Ki-Adi.

"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AHSOKA, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! I LOVE LITTLE RAINBOW PUPPIES THAT DANCE IN GROCERY STORES! AND EVEN MORE THAN THAT I LOVE TO COOK TOAST THEN I EAT IT! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AHSOKA, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! I HAVE A LITTLE BUTTON IN MY ROOM THAT MAKES MUSTARD SQUIRT OUT OF THE COUCH, AND I LOVE COLLECTING ROCKS AND SELLING LEMONADE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHOSKA!" He ended his weird song.

By this time everyone was staring at him with their jaws on the ground.

"Woo! Woo hoo!" Ahsoka was cheering and clapping. "That was the most awesome song ever!"

Anakin shook himself out of his daze. "Umm, let's eat lunch!"

Ahsoka clapped her hands. "Goodie! I'm starved."

So they all sat around the big table, and ate peanut butter sandwiches and pickles. Of course, for drinks they had coffee. Anakin only let Ahsoka have some because it was her birthday.

Ahsoka had at least six cups of coffee. "EEEE!" She squealed.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I'M HYPER!" She cried.

"I can imagine." Anakin murmured.

"LET'S HAVE CAKE!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Ok."

So Anakin got out the cake, which was an ice cream cake. It had coffee ice cream, peanut butter cake, and pickle frosting.

Then they all sang to Ahsoka.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ahsoka, happy birthday to you!" They all sang.

"Now we sing it in Kel Dor!" Plo cried. He sang happy birthday in Kel Dor, which no one but Ahsoka and Plo himself understood.

"That was beautiful!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Thank you, Master Plo."

"That sounded like BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH." Said Rex.

"What was that anyways?" Aayla asked.

"Kel Dor." Ahsoka and Plo said in unison. Ahsoka giggled.

"I thought for sure it was Italian." Mace muttered.

Everyone stared at him.

"Why does everyone always do that after I say something?" Mace cried.

Anakin sighed. "Let's cut the cake!"

"But…" Obi-Wan said, "don't cut the cheese."

Everyone stared at Obi-Wan. He turned bright red. "Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked nervously.

Ahsoka face palmed.

"Aaaanyway," Anakin said, "I'm going to slice the cake now."

So Anakin served everybody each a large slice of cake.

Ahsoka devoured hers.

Rex picked at it cautiously. "This looks like something out of a science fiction movie!"

Yoda looked at him. "Live in a science fiction movie we do."

Ahsoka screamed. "We do?"

Aayla scoffed. "Don't listen to anything Yoda says. Yoda is a freak with a serious mental problem."

Yoda smirked. "Aayla is smart."

Aayla blushed. "Why thank you,"

Anakin burst out laughing. "But you said not to listen to Yoda!"

The red in Aayla's face darkened in anger. "Yoda you are a _freak_!"

Yoda giggled.

"I don't really like this cake." Rex said.

"Then why did you eat it all?" Anakin asked, giggling.

Rex, shocked, looked down at his plate and saw all his cake was gone. "I didn't eat it!"

Everyone else looked at their plates too, and saw the cake they hadn't liked was also gone.

"Well what happened to it?" Anakin asked.

Suddenly Ahsoka burped, then blushed deep crimson. "Excuse me," She said, embarrassed.

"Ahsoka? You ate everyone's cake?" Anakin cried.

"No one wanted it," Ahsoka replied, "I couldn't let it go to waste." Her cheeks were still bright red.

Anakin sighed. "Well, I guess that means the party's over."

"Awww," Everyone said in unison, disappointed.

"It's ok. You can all go home and play with…" Anakin pulled out small goodie bags. "your party favors! There's a slide whistle in there."

"Love slide whistles I do!" Yoda cheered.

That made everyone happy, so they all said goodbye and happy birthday again to Ahsoka, and left.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of your birthday, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. "We can do something else to celebrate, just me and you."

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Well, we could-"

"Wait! I got it! Let's go to Yarn Land!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Anakin frowned. "…Yarn Land?" He asked.

"Mm hm." Ahsoka nodded, "It's the land made of lots of colorful yarn. They even have hotels there!"

"Cool! We can stay at yarn land for a couple days then." Anakin said.

"Yippee!" Ahsoka cried.

"You start packing, I'll call and make reservations for the hotel." Anakin said, and that's exactly what they did.

**Stay tuned for their adventure to Yarn Land! Also, I have a poll going on right now to decide on some things i should add to this story. So check it out, if you want :D**


	2. Yarn Land

**Chapter 2! Wow, that felt weird. Saying Chapter 2, I mean. It's been ages since I've posted a "Chapter 2" on any story. :) Anyway, read on!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: The Jedi threw a surprise birthday party for Ahsoka, and Ahsoka and Anakin decided to go to yarn land.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: Ahsoka and Anakin go to Yarn Land, and on Yarn Land there's cake, movies, and waterfalls.**

**(i found a typo, and i have fixed it)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 2: Yarn Land**

**(p.s., the fact that they are going on vacation for chapter 2 is in no way intentional -if you remember, they went on vacation in chapter 2 of a not-so-normal week 2 as well-)**

Anakin and Ahsoka had decided earlier that they would go to Yarn Land for a couple of days, to celebrate Ahsoka's birthday.

They didn't want to bother taking an airplane like they had the previous year when they went to The Great Place with Lots of Beaches (and I know it's not really called that), so they just took the _Twilight_. Luckily for Ahsoka, Kit had taken back his GPS.

"So… where did you hear about Yarn Land?" Anakin asked his Padawan as they flew through hyperspace. "I've never heard of it before."

Ahsoka shrugged. "I guess I just saw an ad for it or something. Maybe on TV, they advertise vacations all the time."

"Mm hm." Anakin agreed.

Within a few hours, they were almost there. Ahsoka probably would've fallen asleep, but if you remember, she drank all that coffee earlier in the afternoon, so she wasn't sleepy at all.

Then, they saw it. The planet of Yarn Land. The planet looked like a giant ball of yarn from a distance, but as you get closer, you can see the complexity of the soft yarn hills, scratchy yarn deserts, big green yarn parks, and Yarn City. The hotel they planned to stay at was on the edge of Yarn City, near a beautiful yarn lake. There was no actual water on Yarn Land, just soggy yarn. Luckily, they import their water, so no one had to fear of drought.

Anakin landed the _Twilight _in the ship parking lot, and he grabbed his duffel bag.

Ahsoka tried to grab all her suitcases, which she had about three.

"My goodness, Snips, what did you _pack _anyways?" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka struggled to keep all her suitcases in check, and pull them along. "Oh, you know, just stuff I will probably need." She panted as she tried to pull all the heavy suitcases at once.

"Let me help you," Anakin said, taking one of her suitcases.

"Phew, thanks," Ahsoka breathed.

"Anytime. Let's get inside." Anakin replied, and they began to walk towards the door.

As they walked, they heard a couple civilians chatting with each other. They seemed to speak native Yarn Language, which sounded a bit like this-

"Yarn, yarn yarn yarn, yarn yarn, yarn yarn yarn yarn yarn, yarn, yarn, yarn."

Then their friend would reply, "Yarn! Yarn yarn yarn!"

"Yarn, yarn, yarn!"

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances.

"Maybe we should have studied a bit about this planet before coming." Ahsoka whispered to Anakin.

"I can handle this." Anakin whispered back as they approached the front desk. Anakin cleared his throat and set down the suitcases.

"Greetings." Anakin said, waving. "We," he pointed to him and Ahsoka, "are," he drew an R in the air, "here," he pointed to the ground and gestured to the hotel, "on vacation." He put on sunglasses. "we" he pointed to him and Ahsoka again, "have" he held out his hand, as if to gesture having or something like that, "reservations." He pointed to the counter.

The man at the counter stared at them with a peculiar expression.

"Do, you," Anakin pointed to him. "understand?" he pointed to his head.

"Can I help you?" The man at the counter asked, after staring at them peculiarly for about a minute.

Ahsoka tried to suppress her giggling.

Anakin glared at her. "Um, yeah, we have reservations?"

"Name please." The man said.

"Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said, while Ahsoka still was trying to stop giggling.

"Ah yes, you'll be in room 485. It's on level 4." Said the man.

"Thanks," Anakin said, and they dragged the suitcases up to their room.

It was a cute little suite, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a sitting room, a kitchenette, and a closet. Everything was made of some sort of yarn.

Ahsoka flopped down on one of the beds. "It's sooooo soft!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, all this yarn is really good quality." Anakin said, feeling the couch.

One of the bedrooms was bright green, so Ahsoka wanted to take that room. Anakin got the blue room, which he liked.

After Ahsoka unpacked a bit, it was basically dinner time, so they went to the hotel cafeteria.

The waiter came.

"I got this," Anakin whispered. "We," he pointed to him and Ahsoka, "would like to… order." he stressed the word 'order' and gestured to the menu.

The waiter rolled his eyes. "Yea, what do you want?"

Ahsoka burst out laughing.

Just then, the friends who had been speaking yarn language entered the cafeteria. "Wow, it sure is fun to make up languages where you only say yarn!" They giggled.

Ahsoka laughed harder.

"Cut it out, Snips." Anakin murmured.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter repeated.

"Oh, umm," Anakin said, looking at the menu. "give us a few minutes. By the way, we're here for Ahsoka's birthday."

"Cool. I'll make sure to let them know, I think you get something special if it's your birthday." Said the waiter.

"Alright." Anakin replied.

The waiter left so Anakin and Ahsoka could figure out what to order.

"Wow, yarn pasta with yarn balls, yarn burgers with fried yarn, yarn salad," Ahsoka read the menu items one by one.

"I wonder if it's actually made of real yarn…" Anakin said to himself.

Ahsoka make a face. "I hope not."

"I'm sure it will be ok." Anakin assured her.

The waiter came back. "Are you ready to order?"

"Um, yeah." Anakin said. "Ahsoka, you wanna go first?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Ok." She turned to the waiter. "I think I'll have the yarn pasta. And a yarn smoothie."

"Ok." The waiter wrote it down.

"I'll have the yarn burger." Anakin said. "and… some soda."

"We have yarn soda." The waiter said.

"Umm, ok I'll have that." Anakin replied.

The waiter left.

"So, apparently the yarn thing was just something the locals made up." Ahsoka stated as they sat to wait for their food.

"Yep." Anakin said.

Ahsoka giggled. "That was so funny when you tried to talk to the guy."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

The waiter came back with the food, setting down the plates on the table.

"Enjoy." He said, and left.

Ahsoka looked curiously at the yarn pasta. It looked like someone had slapped a pile of yarn on the plate.

Anakin's looked similar. The burger bun looked like clumped together yarn, and the patty looked like brown yarn.

The meatballs on Ahsoka's pasta also looked like balls of yarn.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances. Anakin curiously picked up the burger.

He took a bite.

"Mmm! This is really good!" He exclaimed, and he began eating more.

Ahsoka decided she should try hers too. So she twisted some of the yarn noodles onto her fork, and ate them.

"Wow, this is great!" She declared. She tried one of the yarn balls. Those were exceptionally good too.

"I guess they just try to make it look like yarn." Anakin said.

Ahsoka reached for the nutritional facts paper, and looked at the ingredients. She was shocked to find that all the ingredients were yarn.

"No, this really is yarn." Ahsoka said. She couldn't help but feel a little queasy thinking that this was pure yarn she was eating. But it was good, and she was hungry, so she ate it anyway.

"I'll bet the yarn that they grow here is specially made for eating." Anakin pointed out.

"Oh, that would make sense." Ahsoka replied, feeling a lot better after considering that.

They were soon done eating.

The waiter came back. "So, you said it was her birthday right?" He asked Anakin.

"Yep." Anakin replied.

"Ok. Would you like a piece of yarn cake?" The waiter asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Alright. That sounds good."

The waiter nodded. "We have a special yarn cake today. Peanut butter yarn cake."

Ahsoka gasped. "That's gonna be the best cake ever!" She cried.

Anakin chuckled as the waiter looked dumbfounded.

"Ok, I'll go and uhh get the cake…" The waiter said, and he left.

Anakin was still chuckling.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing," Anakin replied, grinning.

In a few minutes, the waiter was back with a slice of peanut butter yarn cake. He had stuck a candle in it, and brought a match with him to light it.

Ten other waiters and waitresses came over and started singing happy birthday after the first waiter lit the candle.

Ahsoka felt a little awkward with all the waiters and waitresses standing around her singing.

They finished singing.

"Blow out the candle!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka blew. She blew, and blew, and blew, but the candle wouldn't go out. She blew until her cheeks turned blue and she almost passed out, but the still candle wouldn't go out!

"Ahsoka, blow out the candle!" Anakin repeated.

"I can't!" Ahsoka panted, blowing furiously. "Whoa… I'm dizzy…"

By this time, the candle had melted all the way down, and the cake started on fire.

As everyone started screaming and running around frantically, Ahsoka was _still _trying to blow out the candle.

"Why won't it blow out!" She cried. She kept blowing, and blowing, and got really lightheaded. "I don't feel so good," she murmured, and she fainted.

Now, Anakin probably would have shouted "Ahsoka!" like he always does. However, he was one of the people screaming and running in circles with arms flailing because the cake was on fire.

Suddenly nozzles came out of the ceiling and sprayed the entire room in that weird foamy stuff that comes out of fire extinguishers.

Covered in foam, Ahsoka shot awake. "Ooh, it snowed," she mumbled.

Anakin was frozen with shock.

The waiter who had brought Anakin and Ahsoka's food looked at the package of candles. "Oh! I used non-extinguishable candles!"

Suddenly there was a _poof _and the candle, underneath the foam, was still on fire.

Anakin started screaming again. A waiter took a fire extinguisher and sprayed it in Anakin's face.

Now he couldn't scream because his mouth was full of icky foam.

"The only way to put out that candle is to close it up in a container and throw it in the incinerator!" A waitress cried.

So a waiter slapped the candle in a metal container and incinerated it.

Everyone took a moment to look around. The entire room was covered in foam. Anakin's face was covered in foam. Ahsoka looked flat out shocked.

The waiter sighed. "We're sorry for the inconvenience everyone!" He called out to everyone in the restaurant. "Have a good night."

Anakin and Ahsoka went up to their hotel room to wash up. Anakin let Ahsoka get in the shower first.

When she was done, he went in.

"AHSOKAAAAAA!" Anakin called.

"What?" She asked.

"Where are my underwear?"

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "We've been through this before, Skyguy."

"Yeah well I need my underwear, Snips." Anakin said.

"Well, if you packed them, they'll be in your suitcase." Ahsoka stated.

"Oh… right…" So Anakin, wrapped in a bath towel, came out of the bathroom and grabbed his underwear out of his suitcase.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Anakin was soon dressed, and since it was almost time for bed, he put his pajamas on. Ahsoka had done so as well.

"So, what should we do now?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin was over at the bookshelf on the wall. But instead of books, it had movies. "Let's watch a movie! Look at this, the hotel provides you with a whole bunch of movies to watch!"

Ahsoka came over. "Wow, that's cool! You're right, let's watch a movie."

Anakin picked out a movie called _A New Hope_. "I've never heard of this one." He said, showing Ahsoka.

Ahsoka took the movie case from him. "Interesting."

"Let's watch it!"

"Alright."

So Ahsoka sat on the couch and Anakin popped the movie into the player.

The introductory yellow words began to scroll across the screen.

Anakin quickly sat on the couch. "Ooh, I like this movie already!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and continued to watch.

"Look," Anakin giggled, "R2 and 3PO are in it!"

Suddenly, the good guy's ship began to be sucked into the ship of the bad guys. A man in a black suit and helmet boarded the good guy's ship. He began destroying basically everything in his path.

Ahsoka covered her eyes. "I don't like that guy," she whispered, "he's scary."

Anakin has his eyes glued to the screen. "I think he's cool!"

A little while later in the movie, the guy in the black suit captured a girl named Princess Leia.

"Darth Vader, only you would be so bold." She said.

"So that's his name," Anakin said as they watched. "I like him! He's my favorite character!"

Then there was Tarkin…

"LOOKIE!" Anakin squealed. "Tarkin's in here!"

Ahsoka frowned. "Creep. I don't like that guy."

"He's old." Anakin pointed out.

"This movie is getting boring. I'm going to bed." Ahsoka said, so she went into her room and closed the door.

Anakin tried to keep watching, however, he fell asleep and missed the whole rest of the movie.

"Aw man." He said to himself as the credits were rolling. "Oh well." And he went to bed.

The next day, Anakin had become obsessed with this "Darth Vader" character, even though he hadn't even seen the whole movie.

"Ahsoka, listen to this," He said at breakfast. "it sounds really cool if you cover your mouth with your hand, breathe really heavily, and talk in a deep voice." He continued to breathe in such fashion.

Ahsoka sighed. "I don't understand how you can like a character so much when he's a bad guy and you didn't even see the whole movie."

"But he's cool!" Anakin exclaimed. "Hey you know what?"

"What?"

"If I ever become a Sith, I wanna be called Darth Vader like that guy!"

Ahsoka stared at him, utterly speechless.

Anakin grinned sheepishly. "Never mind,"

Ahsoka was still staring at him.

"Snips, stop that." Anakin snapped his fingers in her face.

She responded to his snap by being shaken out of her state of shock. "Hi."

"Huh?"

"Hi."

"Umm…"

"Hiiii. As in, hello?" Ahsoka made it sound obvious, which technically it was.

"Hi. I've been here the whole time." Anakin replied.

"Have you? Oh." Ahsoka said.

Suddenly-

"Ani! Mesa so happy to see yousa!" A high voice came from behind Anakin.

It was Jar Jar.

"Jar Jar?" Anakin asked in shock. "Why are you here?"

"Mesa on vacation! What are yousa doin'?"

"We're here to celebrate Ahsoka's birthday." Anakin replied.

"Ooh! Muoi muoi exciting! Happy Birthdaysa Ahsoka! Mesa hopin' it's muoi muoi fun!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Jar Jar!"

"Yousa welcome!"

"Hey, Jar Jar," Anakin said, "wanna join us today? We were planning to go see the yarn waterfall and the yarn gardens."

"Ooh! Thatsa sounds exciting! Mesa will come." Jar Jar replied excitedly.

Ahsoka smiled. "We should hurry up and finish eating so we can go."

Anakin nodded.

So they finished eating and rented a yarn speeder. A yarn speeder runs on one hundred percent pure yarn.

They drove over the river and through the woods, to the waterfall they go.

"I wanna go to my grandma's house." Anakin said.

"She doesn't live around here." Ahsoka said. She thought for a moment. "Is she even still alive?"

Anakin gasped. "I don't know! Let me text her and find out." He began texting and not looking where he was going.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried.

They crashed into a yarn tree. Balls of yarn rained down on them.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to text while you're driving?" Ahsoka yelled at Anakin.

"My grandma is dead!" Anakin wailed.

Jar Jar had gotten out of the doomed speeder and was looking at something.

Ahsoka realized that they had made it to the yarn waterfall.

Jar Jar was staring at the little yarn fish in the yarn river.

"My grandma's dead!" Anakin continuously wailed.

Ahsoka picked up a yarn rock and began to stroke the smooth surface.

Anakin walked up to her. "It's at times like these when I ask myself, 'What would Darth Vader do?'"

Ahsoka pursed her lips. "Weirdo."

Anakin walked over to the edge of the yarn river. He looked into the water.

Then he fell in.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried.

**I hope Anakin can swim... stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. A Not So Peaceful Peace Treaty

**I'm BAAAAAAACK! LOL yeah sorry for the long-ish wait! I would have actually gotten it up a few minutes/hours earlier, however fanfiction got STUCK and it wouldn't let me post a new chapter! AAHHHH! Also- it may not be 'at lightspeed' that i get the next chapter up, gonna be really busy in the next few days. :) so don't lose your head if i don't update super fast, kay?**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: Anakin and Ahsoka traveled to Yarn Land, where they experienced non-extinguishable candles, Darth Vader, and they crashed into a yarn tree. **

**This time, on a Not-So-Normal Week 3: A scented marker, a crazy Sith, and a certain Jedi who is going to open a fast food restaurant.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 3: A Not So Peaceful Peace Treaty**

_Anakin walked over to the edge of the yarn river. He looked into the water._

_Then he fell in._

"_Master!" Ahsoka cried._

Anakin had landed on the wet yarn. "Don't worry! It's not real water, remember?"

Ahsoka exhaled sharply. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jar Jar was still looking at the fish.

"How can there be fish in it if it's made of yarn?" Anakin asked, climbing out of the river.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I have no idea."

"MESA FOUND A SPARKLY THINGY!" Jar Jar shouted, running up to them.

"That's a rock, Jar Jar." Ahsoka pointed out.

Jar Jar looked at the sparkly rock in his hands. "Oh."

"I love green apples." Anakin said.

Ahsoka stared at him, blinking. "That was random."

"A CHOCOLATE SCENTED MARKER!" Jar Jar suddenly screamed, and he picked up a marker off the ground.

Anakin gasped. "Let me see that!" He snatched the marker away from Jar Jar and sniffed it. "Mm hm. Just as I suspected."

"What is it, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"This is not only chocolate scented, it's seventy percent Columbian cocoa scented." Anakin replied.

They stared at him.

"Where in the galaxy is 'Columbia'?" Ahsoka asked.

"I dunno." Anakin replied with a shrug.

Jar Jar took the marker back and drew with it on his tongue. "Mm! Itsa tastes like cherry!"

"It's _edible_?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

Anakin tasted it too. "Jar Jar you are all wrong. It tastes like tuna casserole."

Ahsoka looked at them nervously. "Guys, are you really sure you should be eating-"

Jar Jar tasted it again. "Actually, itsa tastes like metal!"

"No…" Anakin said after another lick, "it tastes like a pineapple milkshake."

"Guys…"

"Mesa think itsa tastes like notebook paper and pencil shavings!"

"Nah, I think it tastes more like the water in a swimming pool."

"Hello, over here," Ahsoka couldn't get their attention.

"Tissue paper!"

"Sweet potato!"

"GUYS!" Ahsoka screamed.

They turned to face her.

"I don't think it's wise to just eat a marker like that."

Anakin shrugged. "It looks fine to me." He paused for a moment. "It tastes really strange though."

Jar Jar nodded. "Itsa tastes different every time yousa try it!"

"But, it could be toxic or something." Ahsoka pointed out.

"What would it taste like if it were toxic?" Anakin asked.

"What? I don't know. How am I supposed to know?" Ahsoka cried.

"Because you're acting like you somehow _know _this is toxic!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I'm just saying, it's kind of common sense, you don't eat markers!" Ahsoka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anakin was about to reply, but suddenly-

"YEAAAHHH! HUMMING BIRDS RULE!"

They all whirled around and saw Darth Sidious dancing around in circles with a bunch of hummingbirds.

He spotted them. "Dude! Republic people! Hiiii! HI REPUBLIC PEOPLE!"

Anakin hid behind Ahsoka. She rolled her eyes.

"Lookie lookie," Jar Jar whispered to them. "Mesa seein' a TREE!"

"There are tons of trees all over the place, Jar Jar." Ahsoka reminded him.

"Oh."

"REPUBLIC PEOPLE! YAY!" Sidious screamed. He ran up to them. "I have an idea! Let's make a peace treaty!"

"A _peace treaty_?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin came out from behind his Padawan. "So then we can come to your house and have tea!"

"YEAH!"

2 hours later…

"This peace treaty thing is awesome!" Anakin exclaimed.

They were all in Sidious's vacation house on Yarn Land, drinking tea and eating little yarn cakes with yarnberry marmalade.

"Yeah!" Sidious squealed. "Hey you know, there was this one time where I was like, hm, Dooku's assassin is like so powerful so I was like wow he must be training her and that's like forbidden and stuff so I was like 'ELIMINATE HER' and blah blah blah but he did and I was so happy! But then it turned out she was still alive and stuff but she got this weirdo yellow and black dude named 'Massage Depressed' or something like that I have no idea but it was so weird!"

Ahsoka was staring at him, gawking. "You lost me at 'hey'."

"Hey have you ever heard of a guy named Darth Vader?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yeah sure tons of times, turns out he's actually gonna be my apprentice which is so awesome but that means Dooku's gotta die or something but I like having Dooku as my Sith apprentice and im like WHAT AM I GONNA DOOOOO! So I ran to the swimming pool and took a day off."

"You lost me at 'yeah'." Ahsoka stated, still staring.

"Do you even have ears? Oh wait, I think that was a rhetorical question because you don't. How do you hear anyway? Or… maybe you can't!" Sidious went right up to Ahsoka's face. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"Ahh!" Ahsoka cried. "_Yes_, I can hear," She said. "I hear through my lekku."

Sidious gasped. "So really, your ears are actually REALLY BIG?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Anakin had gone to look at Sidious's wall of pictures. "Hey, it's Darth Maul."

"Oooh! I've got a story about him!"

Ahsoka groaned. "Here we go again…"

"So it was like he was my apprentice and stuff, and he had that awesome double bladed red lightsaber and stuff and I was like 'go and eliminate the Jedi' or something like that I have no idea what I said and he was all like yeah so he went and he tried to kill the Jedi but actually he only got to kill Qui-Gon but then he got killed and it was so saaaddd! But then I got Dooku as my apprentice so im ok now!" Sidious said. He had been jumping up and down the whole time he was telling this story.

"You sure like to talk in run-on sentences." Anakin pointed out.

Ahsoka had her hands on her 'ears.' "Oh, oh, make him stop,"

"Run-on sentences are so awesome because you can just go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and its like really cool and you don't even have to stop ever ever ever and HEY you know there was this one time were I had a master but then he died I don't even remember what he was because THEY NEVER PUT IT IN THE MOVIES it's probably in some expanded universe book somewhere I have no idea!"

Ahsoka reached into her pocket and got some duct tape. She took a piece and taped Sidious's mouth shut.

Sidious ripped it off. "Hey you know that reminds me of the time that Dooku told Grievous to go to Target and get me a gallon of milk! He was totally excited because you know how he loves to like run through the fields of daisies and stuff, and I was like 'yeah and make sure it's LOW FAT!' because I have to keep my slim figure you know and stuff so I was like 'I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK! AND STRAWBERRY!' and he was like 'fiinnneee' so I made him get the ham and cheese sandwiches because I love those you know,"

"AHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed.

Sidious gasped. "You know what? I just remembered the best Valentine's day ever, where I saw a little bunny rabbit jump into a hole because he was running away from an evil snake. That's why I only play Barbie games on the computer because the droids like to listen to the music. Did I mention I have a pet cat?"

Ahsoka then screamed at the top of her lungs out of annoyance, and ran out of the house, and back through the woods and over the hill. She took her suitcases, got into the _Twilight_, and flew away off the planet.

Anakin rolled his eyes. Then he paused, then said, "Well, I guess Ahsoka didn't know there was peanut butter ice cream."

One of those cartoon-like _zoom _noises was heard, and Ahsoka was standing right in front of him. "Did you say peanut butter ice cream?"

"Wow, Snips, you beat your record!" Anakin congratulated her. "But, where did you park the _Twilight_?"

Ahsoka pointed outside.

Anakin looked out the window and saw she had crashed into a large tree, and all the little yarn birdies were squawking and flying away. He sighed.

"This reminds me of the time that I went to the petting zoo and found a bunch of little parakeets that were singing 'Ring around the Rosie' and I joined in so we all ate at Mc Donald's for breakfast because I went there when it wasn't open! So I like ran all the way to Coruscant in the DARK because space has stars and stuff and I was all like 'HAHAHA' and they were like 'whaaaat' and im like 'eeeee!' because I saw a pink elephant and a blue giraffe!" Sidious exclaimed.

"Make him stoooop!" Ahsoka groaned exasperatedly.

"TURKEYS! I GOT TURKEYS!" Sidious screamed. He dashed into the kitchen and came back holding a roasting pan with a dead frog in it.

"That is _not _a turkey." Ahsoka stated firmly.

"Sooooo?" Sidious asked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"This reminds me of the time that I said 'hey let's build a heart shaped marshmallow on my roof' and they were all like 'ok' and I was all like 'yeah and it has to be colored orange and blueberry flavored!' but when we built it it looked like a blob so I was like 'hm' and they were all like 'ooh yummy glop!' and I was all like 'haha I like pie' and then we all jumped off the roof but luckily we had parachutes! But we landed in the slime lake anyways so all the people who didn't have parachutes were ok!"

Ahsoka groaned again. "Please stop! I'm getting a headache," She moaned.

"You know I had a headache once because I took Grievous's magic frying pan and bonked myself on the head then I was like 'ow' and Dooku was like 'hah' and I was all like 'what' and he was all like 'haha' and I was like 'whaaat?' and he was like 'haaaa' and I was like 'forget this!' and he was like 'I like pie' and I was like 'me too!' and then we all went to the beach!"

"Master," Ahsoka pleaded, "we have to get out of here!"

"Fine." Anakin said. "We have to go, Mr. Sidious."

"What? You're _leaving_? PEACE TREATY IS OFF!" Sidious shouted.

"I guess that means the war is back on?" Anakin asked.

"YES. Now GET OUT OF HERE!"

So Anakin, Ahsoka, and Jar Jar left.

"Mesa thinks that was cawazy!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

"Yes, very," Ahsoka, who had a headache, murmured.

"What do we do now?" Anakin asked. They were all in the _Twilight_ at the moment.

Ahsoka leaned her elbows on the control screen in front of her and put her head in her hands. "I don't know."

"You ok?" Anakin asked her.

"I'm fine, but Sidious is really annoying." She replied in annoyance.

"Oh." Anakin mumbled.

Suddenly they heard a soft beeping noise.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh!" Jar Jar exclaimed. "Thatsa bein' mesa watch. Itsa tellin' mesa that mesa transport back to Coruscant has arrived!"

"I guess that means you have to leave?" Anakin asked.

"Mm hm! See yousa later!" Jar Jar exclaimed, and he left.

"Bye," Ahsoka said.

Then there was another beeping sound.

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, that's my cake." Ahsoka replied.

"You're… baking a cake?" Anakin was totally confused.

"Yep." Ahsoka hopped into her pocket and came back out holding a cake pan with oven mitts.

Yet another beeping sound was heard.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, that's my video game." Anakin said, showing Ahsoka a game he was playing on his phone.

Then, once he stopped, yet _another _beeping sound was heard.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked again.

Anakin thought for a moment. "I don't know, it sounds kind of like the self destruct alarm."

"SELF DESTRUCT ALARM?" Ahsoka screamed.

"This ship will self destruct," said a robotic voice, "in three-"

"We've got to get out of here!" Ahsoka cried.

"Two-"

"Hurry!" Anakin shouted.

They jumped for the exit, but missed. Anakin tripped on an empty soda can, and Ahsoka tripped over him.

"One-"

"It was nice knowing ya, Snips!" Anakin exclaimed.

"What?"

"Brace yourself!"

"Zero."

Anakin and Ahsoka squeezed their eyes shut.

But nothing happened.

"Ha ha. Gotcha." The robotic voice laughed.

Ahsoka got up and brushed herself off. "Ugh, Master I thought you said you _upgraded_ this bucket of bolts."

"I heard that." The robotic voice snapped.

"Oh yeah, that's my new personal GPS. I programmed it to engage in conversations with people, so they won't get bored, ya know?" Anakin said as he got up. "I also gave it a sense of humor."

"Here is a joke." The robotic GPS said. "What is ugly, smelly, and has three heads?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but decided to answer anyway. "I don't know."

"Oops, sorry, you don't have three heads."

Ahsoka groaned at the completely stupid joke. Anakin laughed his head off.

"Good one, Larry!" Anakin said, still laughing.

"You _named _it?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course I did. I programmed it to call me by my name as well." Anakin stated.

"Would you like to hear another joke, Anakin?" The GPS asked.

"Ok!"

"What do you call a rock that has been sitting on the ground for over a year?"

"I don't know."

The GPS made a little 'ding' noise as if calculating the answer. "A rock."

Anakin doubled over laughing. Ahsoka face palmed.

"Here is another. What do you call a rock that has been in a pool of water for five years?"

"I don't know."

"A rock."

Anakin burst out laughing hysterically again. Ahsoka frowned, watching him incredulously.

"How about this one? What do you call a rock that has been in the grass for a day?"

Ahsoka groaned. "A rock?" She 'guessed.'

"You gave my joke away. That is not nice." The GPS said grumpily.

Ahsoka groaned again. "Can you please turn that stupid thing off?" She cried.

"Who are you calling stupid?" The GPS exclaimed.

Anakin had only just got finished laughing from the rock jokes. "But I like Larry!"

Ahsoka sighed. She really didn't want to hear anymore of the terrible droning voice, or any more corny jokes. "Please?"

Anakin bit his lip. He thought for a moment. Then he sat in the pilot's seat. "I'm sorry, Larry, I really don't want to do this to you,"

"No! No! Nooooo!" Larry screamed as Anakin pressed the 'off' button on his GPS.

Ahsoka exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Master."

Anakin sniffed. "I killed him." He sobbed.

"You didn't kill him," Ahsoka assured her master. "you just turned him off for now so I won't go crazy."

"I KILLED LARRY!" Anakin wailed.

Ahsoka sighed. "I give up." She murmured, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"No! Don't give up!" Anakin cried. "Wait, what were you trying to do anyways?"

Ahsoka sighed wearily. "Nothing."

"Oh."

They were silent for several minutes.

"So, what should we do now?" Anakin asked.

"Let's go home." Ahsoka said.

"Ok." Anakin replied.

They stopped back at the hotel to pick up the rest of their luggage and check out of the hotel, then they got back into the _Twilight_ and began the journey home.

Ahsoka fell asleep, exhausted after a long one-and-a-half days.

They landed in the hanger at the Jedi Temple.

"WE'RE HOOOMMMEEE!" Anakin screamed.

Ahsoka jolted awake. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Anakin gasped. "What's wrong, Ahsoka? Why did you scream? Were you having a nightmare of something?" He continuously shouted questions in her face.

Ahsoka gently pushed him away to give herself a little more personal space. "I _screamed _because you shouted in my face!"

"Oh."

Suddenly someone ran up the landing platform and into the ship. It was Master Plo.

"Guys! I got some great news!" He exclaimed.

Ahsoka hopped off her chair. "What is it, Master Plo?"

"I'm opening my own fast food restaurant!" Plo cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

"COOL!" Anakin screamed. "Will there be fries there? I LOVE FRIES!"

Plo looked confused. "Who serves fries at a fast food restaurant?"

"Um, pretty much everyone." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Oh, right," Plo muttered, "well anyways it's gonna be SO COOL!"

"When does it open?" Anakin asked in anticipation.

Plo looked at his watch. There was a little timer that said 'time until fast food restaurant opens.' He gasped. "30 SECONDS! Follow me!"

Plo lead them through the busy streets of Coruscant, until they finally reached a tiny little building.

Ahsoka looked at the sign above the door. It said 'Plo's Fast Food Restaurant.'

"Wow, creative name," She murmured.

"Thanks!" Plo exclaimed. They went inside.

There was only enough room for two or three tables, and in the back was the counter where you purchase your food.

Plo quickly showed them the kitchen, and the giant refrigerator.

"Wow, that is the biggest jar of pickles I've ever seen!" Ahsoka said as Plo examined his ingredients.

"Yep. People like pickles on their burgers." Plo replied.

Suddenly an extremely loud bell was heard.

"Oh! That's my alarm!" Plo exclaimed. "People should be here any minute to get some delicious fast food!"

Plo let Ahsoka and Anakin watch from behind the counter with him, since he didn't want them to get in the customers' way.

"Have a look around, if you want." Plo told them.

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded and began to look around the kitchen some more.

Plo squealed in excitement as he saw his first customer walk through the door.

"Welcome to Plo's Fast Food Restaurant!" Plo exclaimed. "How can I help you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with extra pickles." The customer replied.

If you could see Plo's mouth, it would have been set in a big smile. "Coming right up!"

Plo dashed to the counter and quickly cooked up a patty, then added cheese and set it on a bun.

"Now for the pickles," Plo murmured to himself.

However, as he looked on his condiment table, there were no pickles.

"Hm, must have forgotten to put some in the bowl," Plo mumbled.

_However_… as he went into the refrigerator, the pickles were also gone.

Plo gasped. "The pickles are missing!"

**Oooh, who is the culprit? find out, next time :D**


	4. The Not So Obvious Culprit

**AH! FINALLY! Chapter 4 YAY!**

**But first, 3 things: 1, I extremely dislike fanfiction errors because they _prevent me from posting chapters when i want XP_(I would have gotten this up over a week ago), and 2, I have closed my poll, so you can expect to see some of the things you have voted for in future chapters :), and 3, I would have replied to all your wonderful reviews of my previous chapter, however, due to the glitches and errors going on right now, i didn't receive any email notifications right away, and had to look at the reviews from the story stats page. So i will just say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: Yarn Land proved to be too crazy, so Anakin and Ahsoka went back home, only to be greeted by an excited Plo who was opening a fast food restaurant.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: Who is the pickle thief? Find out right now! :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 4: The Not So Obvious Culprit**

_Plo gasped. "The pickles are missing!"_

The customer frowned. "I _need _pickles on my cheeseburger!"

Plo looked frantically around. "They aren't here!" He exclaimed.

Anakin came out from nowhere. "I bet _I _know who ate them."

"Who?" Plo asked.

"Ahsoka. Duh. She loves pickles." Anakin replied.

"Where is Ahsoka?" Plo looked around, but didn't see the Togrutan Padawan.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called.

No reply.

"That's strange." Plo muttered.

"She's probably hiding because she doesn't want us to know she ate your pickles." Anakin stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly-

"Did you call me, Master?" Ahsoka came around the corner.

"Um yeah. Why didn't you answer?" Anakin exclaimed.

"I was in the bathroom." Ahsoka said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh. Well WHY DID YOU EAT PLO'S PICKLES?" Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka looked completely confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are a good liar, Ahsoka, but I can see right through your trickery!" Anakin declared.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Ahsoka asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Anakin sighed. "Ahsoka, stop trying to cover up what you did. Tell us the truth."

Ahsoka looked taken aback. "I- what do you mean?"

"You ate Plo's pickles!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka frowned. "I did not!" She replied.

"Ahsoka, we all know you are the only one here who loves pickles. You're the most likely suspect!"

"You don't have any proof!" Ahsoka countered.

"Yes I do!"

Ahsoka glared at him. "Show us then."

Anakin dashed as fast as he could into the refrigerator.

Plo and Ahsoka had to rush to catch up with him.

"Aha! Right there. There's your evidence." Anakin pointed to an empty paper coffee cup on the ground.

Ahsoka picked it up. "This isn't mine."

"Prove it!"

"I will." Ahsoka stated. "This paper cup is from The Coffee Bean. I went to Starbucks." She pulled a different paper cup out of her pocket. "Ooh, it's still warm," she murmured to herself, taking a long sip of the coffee.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Anakin cried. "What if you went to The Coffee Bean _and _Starbucks?"

"Are you gonna get my cheeseburger?" The customer asked.

Plo gasped. "Sorry! We're um… trying to find the pickles…" he didn't really have an excuse.

"I'll just take it without the pickles then! I've got stuff to do!"

Plo handed the customer his burger. "Sorry for the wait. You can have it for free."

"Oh, thanks," the customer seemed to lighten up a bit. "have a good day."

Anakin frowned. "Now look what you did! Plo's restaurant is making absolutely no profit because you ate his pickles!" He shouted at Ahsoka.

"That was the _first _customer, Skywalker." Plo pointed out.

"Well then it's even worse!" Anakin cried. "It means you're going to get a bad reputation for not having the ingredients people want."

Plo gasped. "You- you mean- I'm gonna fail?"

Ahsoka was staring dejectedly at the ground.

Anakin glared at his Padawan. "Ahsoka, you need to tell the truth!"

"But it wasn't me!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I don't see why you bother with trying to cover it up. We know you did it so you might as well admit it!" Anakin said firmly. "Oh, hey, that rhymes, kinda…"

Ahsoka sniffed, as if she was trying to hold back tears. "Please, I _am _telling the truth! I didn't take the pickles!"

"Oh we know you didn't _take _them, you ate them." Anakin said.

Plo stood there doing nothing. "Sorry I'm not doing anything to help either of your arguments. I found a butterfly."

"And, I know you ate them because you weren't around for a couple of minutes right before it happened!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I already told you, I was in the _bathroom_." Ahsoka replied.

"Oooh! I know!" Plo suddenly screamed. "I have security cameras in the main dining area. If Ahsoka went into the bathroom, we would see it on the tape."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Oh, please, _please_ tell me you don't have cameras in the bathroom."

Plo laughed. "Of course not."

"Phew," Ahsoka sighed in relief.

"I don't know what this is going to prove." Anakin said.

"It will prove that I didn't take the pickles!" Ahsoka cried.

Plo lead them to the back room. He found his security tape and played it right after they had come out of the refrigerator, and before the customer came.

"There's the customer…" Plo said.

Then they saw Ahsoka come out from the back counter; and she walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Well, that solves that." Plo stated.

"Yeah. I told you I didn't take them." Ahsoka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, fine so you didn't eat them." Anakin said, seeming to not like the fact that he had been wrong. But he softened a little. "I'm sorry I accused you."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. "It's ok, Skyguy." She replied with a smile.

"But, that still doesn't solve this mystery." Anakin pointed out.

"I think I may know who did it." Ahsoka stated.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, well I don't know who it is… exactly…" She trailed off.

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean I may know where to _find _the pickle thief." Ahsoka corrected herself. She turned to Plo. "Could you rewind the tape?"

"Sure," Plo rewound it, and they watched it again.

"Pause it!" Ahsoka cried, right at the part where the customer came in. "Look." She pointed to a place on the screen.

And they all saw it. A shadowy black figure was sneaking into the refrigerator.

"Well, the only person who isn't in the camera at the time is…" Ahsoka trailed off. "Master Skywalker."

"_Hey_! Don't you go blaming me for this!" Anakin cried. "I know you may be a little upset that I blamed you and all, but really! I didn't do it."

"Move the tape forward a couple frames." Ahsoka told Plo.

Plo did as she said, and they saw that there was a frame where Anakin and the mystery figure were in the tape at the same time.

"I told you it wasn't me." Anakin stated.

Ahsoka sighed. "Whatever." She turned back to Plo. "Keep playing the tape, see if our mystery man ever leaves."

So they watched. They kept on watching. They saw their entire argument about Ahsoka supposedly taking the pickles.

"Wow, that was kind of stupid of us," Anakin murmured.

"Yeah," Ahsoka agreed.

"Well I mean I should have tried to find more evidence, but it just seemed so obvious." Anakin said.

"Your eyes, deceive you they can!" They heard Yoda's voice.

But they didn't see him.

"See what I mean, hm?"

"Yoda we know you're in here so you'd better come out." Anakin called.

Suddenly Yoda drops from the ceiling and lands in Anakin's hair.

"AHHHH!" Anakin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hehehe!" Yoda giggled, and he hopped off Anakin's head.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Plo seemed frozen in shock.

"Did _you _eat the pickles, Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"Eat pickles why would you when CORNDOGS YOU HAVE?" Yoda cried, pulling out a corndog and gobbling it up.

"I don't think it was Yoda," Ahsoka stated, "for one thing, I just don't think it's him, but for another- the shadow in the tape is too tall to be Yoda."

Anakin thought for a moment. "Yeah, good point."

They continued to watch, while Yoda danced around behind them singing a song about loving corndogs. The mystery figure never left.

"That means he must still be in the refrigerator… right?" Ahsoka asked.

"I guess so." Anakin replied with a shrug.

"To the refrigerator!" Plo declared, and the three of them ran off, leaving Yoda behind.

Yoda stopped singing and looked around. "Guys? Guuuyyys? Hm. Leave me they did." He pouted, and he ran back to the Jedi Temple crying.

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Plo burst into the refrigerator.

"Alright, we've got you-" Anakin started, but it seemed no one was in the refrigerator. "surrounded?"

Plo crossed his arms. "Well now what? He never left yet he isn't in here."

Ahsoka frowned. "Yeah, it does seem pretty strange." She leaned on a shelf, the suddenly- "AAAHHHH!"

The wall opened up and a secret passageway appeared. Ahsoka fell straight through.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted, looking down the passageway.

Anakin and Plo heard Ahsoka hit several things, and they winced at each crash and scream that echoed off the stone walls.

Then… silence.

Anakin and Plo waited, as if expecting something to happen. Anakin finally spoke up. "Ahsoka?" He called. "Are you ok?"

"CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE!" Ahsoka's voice came from below.

Anakin sighed. "She's fine."

Ahsoka's voice was heard again. "Come on down guys! It's amazing down here!"

Anakin and Plo were about to jump in.

"Oh yeah, watch out for the jagged rocks."

"Jagged rocks?"

Too late.

Anakin and Plo had jumped in anyway, and they now hit every single rock, just as Ahsoka had.

They tumbled out on the floor.

Dizzy from the fall, Anakin looked up from his awkward position on the ground and saw three unfocused and blurry Ahsokas. A moment to clear his head focused the three into the real Ahsoka, who was tapping her foot on the ground.

"I _told _you to watch out for the rocks!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, a little late!" Anakin snapped. He got up and brushed himself off.

Plo had been knocked unconscious. "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" He cried, jumping up.

Ahsoka sighed. "No thanks, Plo."

"So what's so cool about this catacomb anyways?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka looked confused. "A cat comb?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "_Catacomb_. It's like an underground tunnel- sorta."

"Ohhh," Ahsoka said, understanding. "Well anyway, have you looked? Look all around you! It's amazing!"

Anakin looked around. The tunnel-like room was well lit, but it was cold and damp. Piles of marshmallows were everywhere. It smelled like a mixture of sweet marshmallowy-ness and musty cave.

"It doesn't look that cool to me." Anakin stated plainly.

"What are you talking about? This is the greatest place ever!" Ahsoka declared.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way down, Snips?"

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "Very funny. Come on, let's explore some of these tunnels."

"Tunnels?" Anakin asked, looking around. "I don't see any tunnels."

Ahsoka pushed a large pile of gooey, moldy marshmallows out of the way and revealed a tiny passageway. "We have to search this entire place if we want to find the pickle thief." She said, going through the small opening.

Anakin shrugged and tried to crawl through, but he couldn't fit. "Ahsoka, I can't make it through!"

"What? You're kidding," Ahsoka murmured, turning around as she reached the other end of the passage.

"No, I'm not. I can't fit." Anakin repeated.

Ahsoka shrugged. "That's fine. I'll meet up with you guys later."

Anakin gasped. "You- you mean, you'll go off in this spooky place _alone_?"

"Um yeah… is there a problem?" Ahsoka asked.

"You could be captured- or- or injured!" Anakin cried dramatically. "I don't know what I'll do!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Drama queen. I'll be fine. See ya in a while!" And she walked off into the hallway on the other side of the passage Anakin couldn't fit through.

Anakin looked about to cry.

Plo pat him on the back, (a little too hard, actually, since Anakin almost fell over). "Don't worry, Skywalker." He assured Anakin, "Look on the bright side!"

"And what's that?" Anakin asked.

"If Ahsoka dies, you'll still have me!"

Anakin glared at Plo. "That helps, man. That _really _helps." He said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad I could help!" Plo said cheerily.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Let's go down this passageway." Plo said, pushing another pile of marshmallow out of the way to reveal a larger passage.

"How do you guys keep finding these secret passages?" Anakin cried.

"I have no idea, maybe I can like see the future or something." Plo said with a shrug.

Then Anakin looked above the secret passage and saw there was a giant neon sign that said "SECRET PASSAGE" and there was a large blinking arrow pointing to the passage Plo had found.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and followed Plo through.

The dark tunnel seemed to go on forever.

"Plo, what if we never find a way out?" Anakin asked.

"Nonsense! Besides, we can always go back the way we came." Plo replied.

But he spoke too soon. Suddenly big, sharp, metal walls began to clamp down, staring at the entrance to the tunnel and making their way quickly toward the Jedi.

"Run!" Anakin cried.

He and Plo ran as fast as they could, the metal walls gaining on them.

"I see the exit!" Plo exclaimed.

They ran faster, and just when they thought they would be crushed by the wall, they jumped. They landed hard on the ground, but safely away from the spikes.

"That was close." Anakin said.

"Let's do it again!" Plo exclaimed.

Anakin rolled his eyes. He looked around. "Well, there's no way out now."

"But there has to be another way!" Plo declared.

Anakin sniffed. "And if there isn't, we'll be stuck in here forever eating these old marshmallows. And I'll never see Ahsoka again, or Obi-Wan, or- or Padme!" He started crying.

"We will escape this fortress of doom and overly sweet marshmallow clouds!" Plo exclaimed. "Do not give up hope! Because there's always hope. And when there isn't, you will get a new hope. But then the empire may strike back. But the Jedi will return!"

"I didn't understand any of that." Anakin stated plainly.

"Whatever." Plo murmured.

It was only then that they really got a look at the room they were in. There were sparkly crystal-like rocks all over the walls.

Anakin picked one up. "Hey, these aren't rocks! It's rock candy." He licked it. "Mm, strawberry."

Plo found the biggest piece and tore it off the wall. The walls began to shake. "I think this one's blueberry."

The shaking got stronger. "The walls are going to collapse, Plo!" Anakin cried.

So they ran to the other edge of the room and into the next hallway, only to see the rock candy room crumble behind them.

"Well, at least we couldn't go back anyway." Anakin muttered.

The hallway they were walking through was dark. So dark, in fact, that you couldn't even see your own hand if you held it up to your face.

"Skywalker… can I tell you a secret?" Plo asked nervously.

"Um, ok…" Anakin replied.

"Well," Plo started, "I'm afraid of dinosaurs!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anakin asked.

"I just thought you should know." Plo murmured.

Anakin sighed.

After a few minutes of walking, Anakin said, "Hey, you know what I just realized? We're walking through the dark. We have _lightsabers _you know!"

"Oh right!" Plo cried.

They ignited their lightsabers.

Eventually they saw another light at the end of the tunnel.

"Finally!" Plo exclaimed.

But then, they heard footsteps.

"Stop walking!" Anakin hissed.

Plo froze.

The footsteps didn't stop. They were coming from their right.

That's when Anakin saw that there was a passageway right next to them. He gestured to Plo for him to hide next to the passage. It was still dark enough so that whoever was in the passage wouldn't see them.

Anakin held up his hand and used his fingers to say "3, 2, 1,"

The figure emerged from the passageway. Anakin and Plo pounced on the figure.

"Aha! We got you, whoever you are!" Anakin exclaimed.

The figure spoke. "Ok, I know you guys love practical jokes but this is ridiculous! Get off me!"

"Ahsoka?" They cried in unison. They got off the Padawan.

Ahsoka struggled back to her feet.

"We thought you were dead!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yeah well I just about was when you squished me!" Ahsoka cried. "I mean come on that hurt, you know."

"You're hurt?" Anakin shrieked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Just a little, Skyguy."

"I knew this would happen! I let my Padawan go off on her own and she comes back almost dead!" Anakin wailed.

"Uh, Master? First of all, I'm not 'almost dead'; and second, _you _were the one who jumped on me!" Ahsoka nearly shouted.

"Oh, um, good point," Anakin murmured.

"Guys! Look at this!" They heard Plo's voice from down the hall.

They saw him waving to them at the end, where the light was.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran down the hall.

"What is it, Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked.

"Look." He pointed to a large wooden door. Above the door, there was a sign that said "the person who ate your pickles is in HERE."

"I guess we'd better go and check it out." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Let's go."

Anakin grabbed the door handle, turned it, and the door slowly creaked open…

**who is the pickle thief? Find out next time!**


	5. The Unicorn Room

**AAAAHHHH it feels like i haven't updated in like forever! However, according to the news thingy on the homepage of fanfiction dot net, they've fixed all the errors so i should be able to return to replying to reviews when i can :D**

**Also, error on my part from the last chapter, pointed out by RandomFanX, i said "Who is the pickle thief? Find out now!" then at the end i said "Who is the pickle thief? Find out NEXT TIME!" so then i was like wowwww, that was stupid of me! So i promise, this chapter you will actually find out who the pickle thief is!**

**(Also, i haven't gotten a chance to check for typos at the end of the chapter, so if i find any i will fix them, k?) :)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: Anakin, Ahsoka, and Plo traveled through the underground tunnels to find the pickle thief.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: _Actually _find out who the pickle thief is, then, CPR, more with Ahsoka's pocket, elevators, and the unicorn room :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 5: The Unicorn Room**

_Anakin grabbed the door handle, turned it, and the door slowly creaked open…_

The three Jedi looked into the room, and found Cad Bane sitting cross-legged on a yoga mat. His eyes were closed and he was munching on pickles from the giant jar which belonged to Plo.

"Cad Bane!" The three exclaimed in unison.

Cad Bane opened his eyes. He looked startled, and nervous that they found him. "Errr, hi!"

"Why did you eat my pickles?" Plo cried.

"'Cause I was hungry. Duh." Bane replied, eating another.

"Well, you're under arrest!" Anakin declared.

"Um, no. Sorry. Bye!" Bane said, and he turned on his rocket boots and tried to fly through the ceiling. But he crashed. "Ahh!" He cried. He then repositioned himself and flew out the actual hole in the ceiling.

"Great." Ahsoka pouted, "All that for_ nothing_! That was seriously the lamest thing ever! Aren't you supposed to like, find the guy, have some epic battle or something, then you like pin him down and you say something like 'you're beaten!' and you CAPTURE HIM-" She continued to go on and on and on.

"Now we have to find a way out." Plo said, ignoring Ahsoka.

Suddenly the room began to get very warm.

Ahsoka fanned herself with her hand. "Phew, I'm hot." she panted.

"You sure are!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka gawked at him and Plo slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?" Anakin exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

Plo shrugged.

"Any ideas why it's this hot in here?" Ahsoka asked them.

"Well…" Plo started, "I think we're actually in an underground cave which happens to be close to a volcano!"

Ahsoka gasped. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" She screamed dramatically.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

Ahsoka was hyperventilating. "WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE!" she hyperventilated so much, and the room was so warm, she passed out.

Anakin gasped. "Oh no! SHE'S DEAD!" He bent down next to Ahsoka's unconscious body. "We have to do CPR!" He thought for a brief moment. "I think I remember how to do this… even though I failed the CPR class in high school."

He put his hands on Ahsoka's stomach and began pushing really hard.

Ahsoka yelped and jolted awake. "What did you do that for?" She shrieked, gingerly rubbing her stomach. "You almost made me puke!"

"She's alive!" Anakin declared triumphantly to no one in particular.

Ahsoka winced as she rubbed her stomach again. Then she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"I'm going to find a way out of here." Ahsoka replied, her voice filled with determination.

That's when they realized Plo was gone.

Ahsoka began to get worried. "Master Plo?"

"Up here!" Plo called.

They looked up and saw Plo stuck to the ceiling.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "How did you…?"

"The ceiling is coated in honey! I love honey so I decided to jump up and try to eat it, but I got stuck." Plo explained.

"We'll help you!" Ahsoka cried. She and Anakin used the Force together, and pulled Plo off the sticky ceiling.

He hit the ground with a _thud_!

"Thanks guys! Let's go!" Plo said, and he walked trough the wall on the left of the room.

Ahsoka gasped. "Plo!"

"It's a secret door!" Plo called.

Ahsoka sighed in relief. "Alright, let's go."

The three began to walk down the hallway. Ahsoka took a large canteen out of her pocket and took a sip.

"What's that?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka didn't meet his eyes. "Water."

"Oh."

They walked down the dim hallway for what seemed like forever.

Ahsoka had put away her canteen awhile ago.

Anakin looked at his Padawan. "Ahsoka, why are you shaking?" He asked.

"I'm not shaking." Ahsoka protested, but her hands were still trembling.

"Yes you are." Anakin said. He looked her straight in the eye. "That was coffee in your canteen, wasn't it? You lied."

Ahsoka threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Alright, you got me. But I didn't lie. Coffee is made from water." She suddenly flinched. "Ouch,"

"What? What's wrong!" Anakin cried.

"My stomach still hurts." Ahsoka said.

"Oh no! Are you sick?" Anakin almost screamed.

"No. You punched me! Remember?"

"I did not punch you." Anakin objected. "I preformed CPR."

"Are you guys going to do this all day?" Plo screamed.

"Do what? Drink unicorn milk?" Anakin asked. "I always carry a jug of it in my briefcase. It usually gets spoiled but I drink it anyway."

"Gross!" Ahsoka shrieked. "Now I really do feel sick…" she moaned.

"AHH! Someone call the medics or something!" Anakin yelled. He grabbed Plo's arm. "Plo! You took medical school right?"

"Um, no. That was metal school. I learned how to make a stainless steal refrigerator!"

"I don't care what school it was!" Anakin cried. "Just do something!" He took out his unicorn milk and took a sip. "Mm, warm and stale."

Ahsoka felt faint. "Will you stop it with your stupid unicorn milk?"

"I love unicorns!" Anakin declared.

Ahsoka leaned against the wall to prevent herself from falling over. "I am leaving until you stop talking about things which make me feel sick." She stated. She unclipped her pocket and set it on the floor. Then she jumped in.

Anakin had been looking at his unicorn milk, and didn't see Ahsoka jump into her pocket. "Ahsoka? WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Ahsoka, inside her pocket, heard him- but she was so annoyed with him, she didn't answer.

"AHSOKAAAA!" Anakin called.

Plo picked up the pocket. "Maybe she turned into this pocket." he suggested.

Anakin screamed. He grabbed the pocket and started shaking it. "Ahsoka! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Inside the pocket, Ahsoka could feel Anakin shaking the entire pocket. It was the equivalent to a very strong earthquake inside the pocket.

"Master! Stop that!" Ahsoka cried, grabbing onto a lamppost to stay standing.

"SHE IS IN THERE!" Anakin shrieked. He tipped the pocket upside down and began to try and shake Ahsoka out.

A TV fell out, a car fell out, then a boat, a tissue box, a carrot, a parrot, a clock, a rock, a paper, a skyscraper, a tree, a bee, a box, a fox, (enough rhymes!), a house, a rocket ship, a couple of Jedi starfighters, Ahsoka, a heavy bag of flour-

That's when Anakin realized Ahsoka had fallen out. The bag of flour had landed on top of her, nearly crushing her and covering her in flour.

Ahsoka was coughing. "Was that necessary?" She choked.

"YAY YOU'RE ALIVE!" Anakin screamed.

"Why do we do this all the time?" Ahsoka cried.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"It's always the same thing!" Ahsoka shouted. "Something happens even if it actually didn't do anything. You OVERREACT and think I'm gonna die. Then you just make it worse and I end up either getting hurt or something like this!" She gestured to her flour-covered body.

Anakin's bottom lip trembled. "Y-You- you don't appreciate my help?"

Ahsoka realized maybe he had taken it the wrong way. "I didn't mean it like that-"

Anakin burst out crying and ran around all the junk from Ahsoka's pocket down the dim hallway and out of sight.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ahsoka repeated to herself in a mumble.

"It's ok, Little Soka." Plo said. "Because when there's a phantom menace, the clones may attack; but the Sith will have revenge."

"Umm, what?" Ahsoka replied, having not understood any of it.

"It's sage advice only the wise old dudes understand." Plo explained.

"Oh." Ahsoka was silent for a few minutes as she attempted to clean up all the stuff and put it back in her pocket. She didn't even know how in the universe her house and skyscraper had fit in the tunnel, but she didn't exactly care.

"How do you even pick that stuff up?" Plo asked in shock. "It looks heavy."

Ahsoka laughed. "Most of it is made of Styrofoam." She explained, picking up a Jedi starfighter with ease and stuffing it into her pocket.

"Oh. What about the house? That's not made of Styrofoam." Plo pointed out.

Ahsoka just shrugged and started walking away.

They walked for a long time. None of them saw any sign of Anakin, or a way out.

Soon, they reached a place where the road split. There were two ways to go.

"Which way do we go?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure." Plo said.

That's when they saw Anakin. "Hi." He said.

"Master!" Ahsoka was relieved.

"Have you guys seen my orange ice cream?" Anakin asked. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Orange ice cream?" Ahsoka asked, utterly confused.

"Well, I threw it out the window when I was five, and now I can't find it!" Anakin cried.

"What? You're never going to find it." Ahsoka stated.

"But it was from my mother!" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka sniffed as her eyes suddenly welled up with tears. "I don't remember my mother!" She wailed, and she started crying hysterically.

Plo patted her shoulder to comfort her. "It's ok, I don't even remember what happened last week."

"And my mother's dead!" Anakin wailed.

"Well… ummm…" Plo tried to think of something 'comforting' to say to Anakin. "well I'm sure she loved cranberry scones."

"YUCK!" Ahsoka cried. "I hate cranberries!"

"Why?" Plo asked.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to answer, but came up with nothing. "I just do." She finally said with a shrug. She wiped away the tears that were still on her cheeks. "I want to get out of here. I'm tired of being stuck in this dark tunnel." She said.

"I agree." Anakin said. "I need to go to the grocery store and get milk… and more orange ice cream."

Plo started walking, then suddenly crashed into something.

"Plo, do you need to clean those weird eye thingies you wear?" Anakin asked.

"Um, no. There's something here." Plo said.

Ahsoka felt it. "You're right."

"It's a glass elevator!" Anakin cried.

They stared at him.

"No really! I've seen them do this in movies!" He exclaimed. He pressed a button and the glass doors opened. "See?"

They found that inside the elevator, there were tons and tons of buttons, which ranged from the simple "kitchen" to elaborate sounding rooms such as "Room of National Tissue Box Collections."

"Now, where's the 'get out of here' button?" Ahsoka asked, looking over all the buttons.

"Ooooh! A unicorn room!" Anakin squealed. Without letting anyone say or do anything, he punched the button.

"Master!" Ahsoka complained. "I don't want to go to a unicorn room! I wanna go home!"

But of course, it was too late. The elevator whizzed all the way to a room that looked like a fairyland, with little sparkly unicorns hopping and galloping around.

Ahsoka wanted to scream. Plo found a grape juice box on the ground outside the elevator and started drinking it.

Anakin dashed out of the elevator. Magical sounding music began to play and it seemed like he was jumping through the fields in slow motion.

Ahsoka was so horrified she didn't even know what to do. She just stood there, frozen in utter shock.

"I love unicorn fairylands!" Anakin almost sang as he danced with the unicorns.

Ahsoka, finally managing to get out of her stunned state, took out her phone and pulled up her journal, "The Life of a Deranged Padawan." You've seen her write in it before. She started rapidly typing away.

_Dear Diary,_

_AAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

Anakin was seriously having the time of his life. If it were up to him, he would live there and never ever leave.

Ahsoka was so sick and tired of her master's annoying unicorn obsession. She stormed up to him. "Master. We need to get out of here _now_."

"Why? This is the best place on Earth! Wait! What's Earth?" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka felt like she would explode.

Plo quite honestly had no idea if he should do anything or not.

"I don't _care _how good you think this place is. We're leaving." Ahsoka said firmly, trying to keep her anger in check.

"You can leave, go ahead!" Anakin said. "I'll just stay here forever."

Ahsoka gasped. "W-What? You- you can't _stay _here!"

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"W-Well, if you stay here- then I'll never see you again!" Ahsoka cried.

Anakin looked sad. "But I love unicorns."

Ahsoka grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "We're- going- home!" She said, her voice strained because she was making much effort to pull her master along.

Anakin started crying, and he tried to pull away from Ahsoka. He then pulled her in the opposite direction.

Plo shrugged, finally deciding to help his Little Soka. "Come on, Ani."

Anakin froze. Ahsoka froze. All the unicorns froze.

"_What _did you just call me?" Anakin asked.

"…Ani." Plo said after a pause.

"Don't call me that. There are only certain people I allow to call me that." Anakin stated.

"Ooh!" Ahsoka seemed to have perked up a bit. "Can _I_ call you Ani?"

"No." Anakin replied firmly.

"Aww, why not?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because you can't." Anakin said simply.

Ahsoka smirked. "Well, let's go, _Ani_."

"Snips!"

"Come on, Ani."

Anakin groaned. "Great, thanks, Plo. She's never gonna stop now!"

Plo, seeming to never understand sarcasm, beamed. "You're welcome, Skywalker! Glad I could help! Now, let's get out of here."

Anakin frowned. "Fine."

They all boarded the elevator, and, after a press of the 'get out of here' button, they were speedily whizzing along.

The elevator ride took a couple of minutes.

"So…" Ahsoka said, "what are we going to do once we get back?"

"Um, maybe we could go and try to steal Obi-Wan's cookies." Anakin said.

Ahsoka gawked at him.

Plo frowned. "You two have some seriously messed up ideas of 'fun.'"

"Wow, Plo, that's the most in character thing you've said all day!" Ahsoka cried.

They both stared at her.

"What?" She asked, blushing slightly. "It _was_…" she trailed off.

All of a sudden, the elevator crashed out of the ground. It flew into the sky, then finally crashed, skidding to a slow halt.

Ahsoka's heart was pounding. Anakin looked around as if he didn't even know what just happened. Plo finished his juice box.

"Umm," Ahsoka said, trying to find something to say. "check for you pulse?"

They all laughed.

"I've never heard you say that so calmly." Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm alive because I can feel my pulse pounding in my head." Ahsoka explained.

"Yeah. That's probably just from the crash." Anakin said. "But… if your head really hurts then we should probably-"

"Relax. I'm fine." Ahsoka assured him.

Anakin sighed. "Alright."

It was only then that they actually looked around and realized where they had ended up- right in front of the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan ran out and right up to them. "HI GUYS!" He shouted.

"Hi Kenob's!" Anakin said with a grin.

Obi-Wan pulled out a small tin. "I figured you'd be trying to come and steal my cookies, so I made extra for you!"

Ahsoka giggled.

"Oh. Wow, thanks," Anakin said, not expecting this.

Obi-Wan opened the tin, but the cookies were gone. "AAAH! They're gone!"

"Great! Now we have a cookie thief?" Plo exclaimed.

Ahsoka shook her head lightly. "I don't think so, guys." She pointed to Obi-Wan.

They all saw the cookie crumbs on his beard.

Obi-Wan blushed. "Oops, I guess I got too hungry waiting for you guys."

They all laughed. "It's ok," Anakin said, "we can get our own cookies."

Ahsoka pulled a mug out of her pocket and began to drink whatever was inside.

"Ahsoka! No more coffee!" Anakin cried.

"Relax! It's hot chocolate!" Ahsoka showed him the hot chocolate in her mug.

"Oh."

They all stood in silence, each of them knowing that every time _that _happens, something extreme and random is _bound _to happen.

But it didn't.

"I thought the silent cue always made something happen." Ahsoka whispered.

"Me too." Anakin whispered back.

"Me three." Obi-Wan whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Plo whispered.

"Maybe we should try it again." Ahsoka whispered.

"Good idea." Anakin whispered.

They all stood in silence.

Then suddenly-

"GUYS!" Rex came out of nowhere, screaming. "GUYS! GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYYYSS!"

**Ok, i totally know that the scene where they found Cad Bane was totally short and lame, but it was kind of 'supposed' to be like that (?) so yeah... but anyways, stay tuned for chapter 6!**


	6. Scary Stories and Sleepwalking

**Ok, here it is! Chapter 6! :D I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the end! :D (no spoilers! :D)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: They FINALLY found the pickle thief, as well as a glass elevator and a unicorn room.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal week 3: Find out why Rex was desperately screaming to get their attention, as well as a camp-out, a sleepwalking Jedi master, and a little surprise for Plo...**

**(typo check still needs to be done, i may get to it tomorrow)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 6: Scary Stories and Sleepwalking**

"_GUYS!" Rex came out of nowhere, screaming. "GUYS! GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYYYSS!"_

"What is it, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"I GOT A NEW HIGH SCORE IN MY VIDEO GAME!" Rex screamed.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "Does anyone have a plank of wood?"

Anakin pulled one off a tree. "Here."

Ahsoka started smashing her forehead against the wood.

"Ahsoka! Stop that!" Anakin cried, grabbing onto the piece of wood.

"Hey! Give it!" Ahsoka shouted, trying to pull it away from him.

The Master and Padawan continued to fight over the piece of wood.

Obi-Wan seemed intrigued by Rex's statement (albeit a pointless statement). "Which video game?"

"The one where you attack the Marians! Mace totally got me hooked on it. He actually gave me his CD… he said he found a new game he liked better." Rex said with a shrug, and he went back to playing his portable game system.

"Really? I thought he would never stop playing that game." Obi-Wan said.

"He died in the game and gave up." Rex stated. "Besides, he found a new game called 'dress up the princess' and he likes it better."

"Oh."

Ahsoka and Anakin were still both grabbing onto the plank of wood, fighting desperately to pull it away from the other.

"Give me the piece of wood!" Ahsoka cried.

"No! _I _found it, and you're just gonna hurt yourself with it!" Anakin exclaimed.

Plo came up right in-between them, and lit a match. He set the plank of wood on fire.

"Ouch!" Anakin and Ahsoka exclaimed in unison, dropping the piece of wood and shaking off their singed hands.

Plo then took out a stick and a bag of marshmallows. He sat down and began roasting them.

The sun was starting to go down.

"Let's make tonight camping night!" Plo declared.

Ahsoka yawned. "Ok. But let's not stay up too late, I'm exhausted."

"Ok." Plo said.

"Oooh!" Obi-Wan squealed. "I have some hot dogs we can cook!" He pulled a link of sausages out of the knapsack he was wearing.

"How long have you had those in there, Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, not too long." Obi-Wan replied.

So they all put the sausages on sticks and cooked them. Obi-Wan pulled a bunch of hot dog buns out of his knapsack as well. Plo had several small packets of mustard and ketchup (the kind from fast food restaurants like his) in his pocket, he always kept some with him.

They all enjoyed the delicious hot dogs, though Ahsoka remained a little wary as to where Obi-Wan got them and how long they were in his knapsack.

After they ate, they all roasted marshmallows while telling scary stories.

"Once upon a time," Plo started, "there was a ghost named Fredrick, and he loved to go to the mall and get smoothies."

Ahsoka screamed and scooted closer to her master. "This is too scary!"

"Fine." Plo said. "Should I try a different one?"

"No I wanna go!" Rex exclaimed. "Once upon a time, there was a penguin-"

"AHHH!" Ahsoka screamed. Now she was trembling.

Anakin sighed, but put his arm around her. "It's ok, Snips," he soothed her.

"Me! I want to tell one!" Obi-Wan cried. "There once was a-"

"AAHHHH!"

"Ahsokaaa." Anakin said exasperatedly.

"That wasn't me." Ahsoka protested.

Everyone looked at Plo. "Sorry…" he murmured.

Obi-Wan started over. "Once upon a time there was a piece of paper that liked mint jelly!"

Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut, but made the attempt not to scream. Anakin tried his hardest to make sure she felt safe. But after a while, even he started to get a little frightened.

"And that piece of paper was the mayor of paperville!" Obi-Wan declared. "He loved to pick flowers in the field!"

"I'm scared!" Ahsoka whimpered.

"Me too!" Anakin cried. He clung to Ahsoka and she clung to him.

"And his name… was…" Obi-Wan paused for effect as Anakin and Ahsoka both closed their eyes. "Jimmy."

"AAAAHHHH!" Rex screamed.

"Can we please stop with the spooky stories?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm not going to be able to get to sleep tonight!" she looked so scared she was about to cry.

"Yeah! Me too! I mean me neither! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!" Anakin wailed.

"Well, I guess we probably should get to bed soon," Obi-Wan said.

"I have sleeping bags!" Plo said. But he looked around, and he didn't have any. "Aw man. I thought I had some."

"I bet Ahsoka has some in her pocket." Anakin said. "Ahsoka, do you have any sleeping bags in your pocket?" He turned to his Padawan, but she had fallen asleep.

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan said. "Ahsokaaaa."

Anakin put a finger to his lips to gesture for Obi-Wan to be quiet. "You're not doing it right." He said. He went right up to Ahsoka's face. "AHSOKA WAKE UP!"

Ahsoka screamed horrifically and jumped up, pulling out both lightsabers as if assuming she was under attack.

"See? _That's _how you wake up a Padawan." Anakin said.

Ahsoka clipped her lightsabers back to her belt and plopped back down on the ground, still panting.

"Oh, forgive me for not trying that on you when you were a Padawan." Obi-Wan said with light sarcasm.

"Master, you're evil!" Ahsoka shouted at Anakin.

"What it was just for fun." Anakin said.

Ahsoka's eyelids were heavy. She yawned. "I'm… so… tired…" She said slowly. Her head drooped. She quickly fell asleep again, subconsciously leaning her head on Anakin's leg.

"Ew." Anakin said, gently pushing her head away and moving his leg. Ahsoka seemed to react slightly to her head landing on the ground, but she didn't wake up, but rather she curled up into a more comfortable sleeping position.

"Well, I guess we should probably go to sleep." Obi-Wan said.

"On the ground?" Anakin cried.

"Shh! You'll wake up Ahsoka again." Obi-Wan said. "And yes, on the ground."

Anakin frowned. "Fine."

So they all lay on the ground and fell asleep.

The next morning…

Ahsoka woke up with a terrible ache in her neck. It took her a minute to remember where she was. Once she did, though, it explained why her neck hurt, since she was sleeping on the hard ground all night.

Sitting up, Ahsoka stretched and moved her head around to try and rid of the kink in her neck.

Anakin woke up not too long after that. "Morning, Snips." he murmured drowsily.

Ahsoka yawned. "I like purple."

Anakin looked at her, confused.

"No, seriously. I love purple."

"Ummm, ok." Anakin said, still a bit confused.

"I'M INNOCENT!" Obi-Wan screamed at the top of his lungs- _in his sleep_.

"Errr, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, looking at his former master as he slept.

Plo woke up. "Let's do it again!"

"Do what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Awwww." Plo whined. "I was having a dream about riding on a carousel."

"DON'T TAKE MY MACARONI AND CHEESE!" Obi-Wan screeched.

Ahsoka let out a soft moan and clutched her head with both hands to try and block out the noise. Of course due to hearing through her lekku, it didn't exactly help that much.

"I never knew General Kenobi talked in his sleep." Rex said, just waking up then.

"MOMMY!" Obi-Wan shrieked.

"I don't remember my mommy!" Ahsoka started crying.

"You already told us that." Plo said.

"AND MY MOMMY IS DEAD!" Anakin screamed.

"Aaand you already told us that too." Plo said.

Rex took out his Martian video game and started playing it.

"LIGHTSABERS GO WONG WONG WONG!" Obi-Wan shouted, and he got up (IN HIS SLEEP!) and took out his lightsaber. He seemed to be fighting someone in his dream, however the first real-life person he came to was Ahsoka.

Ahsoka had no choice but to ignite her lightsabers and cautiously battle the sleepwalking Jedi master.

"Skyguy, you never said your master SLEEPWALKS!" Ahsoka cried, straining to hold off Obi-Wan as the two came into a fierce 'saber lock.

Panting, she jumped back, somersaulting before landing back on her feet. In the battlefield, she would just about never be this tired after that short of a battle, but right now she had just woken up and she hadn't even had breakfast.

"DIE! DIE!" Obi-Wan screamed, still asleep and wildly swinging his blade at the Padawan.

"Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She twirled around and narrowly avoided his lightsaber, gasping as she felt the sizzling light miss her skin by a hair. Which was ironic, since she didn't have any hair- "You have to wake up, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan bashed at her, she only staying alive because of her own 'sabers blocking the harsh blows.

Whether Obi-Wan would have been in reality and just sparring with the young Togruta, or actually 'dueling' her in a dream, she was clearly no match for him. And since he wasn't in reality, but rather sleepwalking, he would not know when to stop.

Obi-Wan pressed harder as the blue and green blades locked together. He pushed with all his might, and, catching Ahsoka off guard, used the Force to send her crashing into a tree about a hundred feet away. She tumbled to the ground- unconscious.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried. He ran as fast as he could to her.

Obi-Wan held his lightsaber in the air as if it was a deadly dagger of doom, and swiftly brought it down on Ahsoka, only for the sound of 'saber on 'saber to be heard. Anakin had come to the rescue.

"Obi-Wan! Kenob's! Obi! SNAP OUT OF IT! WAKE UP!" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan was still sleepwalking though.

Anakin's eyes lit up with an idea. He jumped over Obi-Wan and quickly grabbed something from his pocket. It was a small pocket and didn't fit much (unlike the gargantuan pocket of his apprentice), but he did have a small brownie.

"Obi-Wan! I've got brownies!" Anakin cried.

Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber immediately. He opened his eyes and yawned. "Good morning everyone! Did someone say brownies?"

Anakin breathed a sign of relief. But then he looked over at Ahsoka, who seemed to have woken up but was struggling to push herself off the ground.

"Here, take the brownie," Anakin said distractedly, throwing Obi-Wan the brownie.

Obi-Wan tried to catch it, but instead it went 'SPLAT!' right in his eye. "Ah! Brownie in my eye! AAAAHH!"

Anakin ran up to Ahsoka as fast as he could. "Ahsoka," He said to her, bending down to where she was on the ground.

She looked up at him. "Is Master Obi-Wan awake?" She asked, her voice scratchy.

"Yes. He's completely fine." Anakin said, though in the background you could hear Obi-Wan loudly exclaiming that he had brownie in his eye. Anakin offered his hand, and Ahsoka grasped it. He pulled his Padawan to her feet, and helped support her back to their little 'camp.'

Obi-Wan had just finished wiping all the brownie out of his eye. He saw Anakin gently helping Ahsoka. "Oh dear! What happened?" He asked.

Anakin made sure Ahsoka was safely sitting on the ground before he answered. "You were sleepwalking, and ATTACKED HER!" He screamed at Obi-Wan.

"I what?" Obi-Wan cried. "No! I was having the most lovely dream. I fought that candy cane man from the Candy Land game! And we used candy canes to fight! It was so much fun!"

"But YOU HURT MY PADAWAN!" Anakin yelled.

Obi-Wan looked like he was gonna cry. "I didn't mean to!"

Ahsoka put a hand on her master's arm and smiled weakly. Then she turned to Obi-Wan. "It's alright, Master Kenobi. We know it wasn't your fault." She shot a quick glance at Anakin. "_Right_?"

Anakin sighed. "Yeah, we know it wasn't your fault." He said at last. "But you still hurt Ahsoka."

"Marigolds are pretty!" Rex screamed.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well they are." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Plo stood up. "I, for one, have wonderful ideas to make pineapple upside-down cakes, so I will be going."

And Plo left.

"Bye…" Ahsoka said.

"I guess we should probably get inside." Anakin said with a shrug.

Suddenly thunder was heard, and it started absolutely POURING.

"Ahh!" Ahsoka cried, laughing as they all got soaking wet.

"Quick! Inside!" Anakin exclaimed, though he was laughing too. He picked up Ahsoka so she wouldn't have to try and run.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Rex all burst into the Jedi Temple, where several Jedi stared at them like they were from another planet. Oh wait…

"It's raining." Anakin stated plainly. He took Ahsoka back to their quarters. They were both all wet and cold.

Anakin quickly got his Padawan a warm towel and wrapped her up in it. "Now, you take it easy, ok?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his babying of her, but complied.

Once they were both dry, and Ahsoka was resting on the couch, Anakin came back into the living room (he had gone to put on clean socks) and sat next to Ahsoka on the couch.

"Hey, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Yeah?" He turned his apprentice, who was snuggled up in a blanket.

"We didn't eat breakfast." She stated.

Anakin laughed. "You're right."

"Should we eat then? I'm really hungry."

"I bet. You've had quite a morning." Anakin went into the kitchen and got them some warm oatmeal.

There was a tremendous peal of thunder, so loud it almost shook the ground.

The door burst open and Obi-Wan ran in screaming. He hid behind Ahsoka and Anakin's couch.

Anakin peeked behind the couch. "What'cha doin', Kenob's?"

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms!" Obi-Wan whimpered.

Ahsoka giggled. "You are?"

"It's not funny!" Obi-Wan shouted at her.

Ahsoka cowered back. "Sorry,"

"Can I stay here until the storm is over?" He asked Anakin.

"Well…"

"THANK YOU!"

Obi-Wan jumped onto the couch and squeezed himself in to sit between Anakin and Ahsoka.

The couch was pretty small and this felt very awkward to Ahsoka, so she hopped up and moved to the arm chair. Anakin made Obi-Wan move over a little since Ahsoka had moved, then everyone was a little more comfortable.

They all watched a movie, and Obi-Wan screamed every time he heard thunder or saw lightning.

Meanwhile…

Plo was making his pineapple upside-down cakes, when suddenly the door opened and Yoda walked in.

"Master Yoda!" Plo greeted him. "You want some cake?"

"No thank you, have corndogs I do. Come to discuss some important issues, I have." Yoda said, hopping up on one of Plo's chairs. He pulled out a bunch of papers and put on some reading glasses.

Plo sat down across from him at the table. "What is it, Master Yoda?"

"Well, know that flower guy, do you?" Yoda asked.

"You mean… that crazy Jedi dude?"

"Yes, him that is. Well, sadly, in battle he went… and, killed he was." Yoda said sadly. He pulled out a tissue and blew his nose as he started to cry.

"Oh dear. That's terrible." Plo said. "But, what does this have to do with me?"

Yoda looked at him, and Plo was almost certain he saw a mischievous glint in his large eyes. "Take his Padawan, Bob, you will."

"WHAT?" Plo shrieked.

…

_DONG!_ "PLO! WAKE UP YOU MUST!" Yoda had just clunked Plo on the head with a frying pan.

Plo sat up. "What happened?"

"Die you did. Bring you back to life with this pan I did." Yoda said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I fainted." Plo said. "But WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE BOB AS A PADAWAN?"

"Because die, his master did. When happen, that does, assign the Padawan to a new master, we do." Yoda said.

"Oh," Plo said. "but I thought you actually asked the master, instead of just HERE YOU GO A NEW PADAWAN!"

"Yeah, used to do that, we did. Got bored of that, I did. Remember, in charge, here, I am." Yoda reminded him.

Plo sighed. "I know, you're right."

"Good. Moving you to a larger quarters with two rooms, we are. Pack up, you must." Yoda said, and he left.

Plo sank down on his couch, not knowing how to feel about this. It would be nice to train another Padawan, but this was such a surprise- and he didn't get to select the Padawan himself. Of course, not _all _Jedi got to choose their Padawan, take Anakin for example. And most importantly, it was usually difficult to train a Padawan who had lost their master, as it an upsetting thing to say the _least_.

"This will be great." Plo said, trying to remain optimistic. "Yes, it will be great, it will be really good…"

There was also the Master and Padawan celebration coming up. That was a little thing Yoda had scheduled recently, where all the masters and apprentices get together and chat and stuff. There's usually food and games, and stuff like that.

So, since Plo would have a Padawan now, he could go to that.

Still, though… Plo was a bit wary on how this would turn out…

**HAH! you didn't expect that, did you? Well, let's see how this DOES turn out...**


	7. The Duel

**Here's chapter 7! Get ready for more fun with Bob! :D**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: Camping, and Plo's new Padawan.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: How will Ahsoka take this news? Find out... now... (ugh, i sound like some person on a commercial or something, -rolls eyes-)**

**(typo check on chapter 6 is complete, this one still needs to be done)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 7: The Duel**

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were still sitting around, watching TV. The storm was passing, _much _to Obi-Wan's relief, so he felt safe to leave. So he did.

Ahsoka had something on her mind that she couldn't shake. "Master?" She asked.

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"Have you ever wondered if anyone will ever move into that vacant quarters next to us?" She asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Depends. Usually the masters and Padawans share quarters, like you and I. So, if one of the masters gets assigned a Padawan, we can expect someone to move in."

Suddenly they heard something outside of their front door.

"Let's check it out." Ahsoka said.

They looked outside and saw a couple mover people (you know, the people who help other people move) bringing in boxes.

"Cool! Someone's gonna move in today!" Ahsoka said to Anakin with a big smile.

"Yeah!" Anakin observed the stuff going in. "I wonder who it is."

They continued to watch for a little bit, and soon, Master Plo walked by. He had a box with him, and he brought it in to the quarters, following behind a mover guy.

"Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

Plo set down the box and walked over to them. "Well, I've got a bit of news."

"What kind of news?" Ahsoka asked.

Plo hesitated as if embarrassed to say. "I've been assigned a Padawan."

Ahsoka was shocked and surprised, but happy for him. "That's cool! Who is your Padawan?"

"They've reassigned a Padawan who has recently lost his master." Plo explained.

"And…?" Ahsoka waited for him to go on.

"My Padawan is Bob."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "You're kidding." Plo only looked at her. "You… aren't kidding, are you?"

"No, I'm not kidding." Plo said.

"I need to sit down," Ahsoka murmured.

"Let's all go into our living room and we can all talk about this over UNICORN MILK!" Anakin cried. When Ahsoka gave him an annoyed glare, he smiled sheepishly. "Ok, or we could just have some hot chocolate… with regular milk."

So, after Plo made sure the moving guys were ok without him, they all went inside and sat at the dining room table.

"How did this happen, anyways?" Ahsoka asked Plo.

"To make it short and to the point- Yoda barged in and told me. That's about it." Plo said.

"Wow." Anakin mumbled, drinking his hot chocolate.

"But WOW I mean couldn't they have picked ANYONE ELSE?" Ahsoka cried.

"What are you saying, Little Soka?" Plo asked.

Ahsoka shrank back a little. "It's just… well…" She stammered.

"Ahsoka just say it." Anakin said.

"Bob is… a curious person… to say the least, Master Plo." Ahsoka said at last.

"You don't like him?" Plo asked. "He dances beautifully."

"Yeah, especially with you!" Anakin said, snickering to himself.

Ahsoka turned deep crimson. "Stop it! I only had to dance with him for the ballet. That was _it_. After that, he turned out to be a total creep, just like his old master."

"Maybe he can be changed, then." Plo said. "If the crazy influence was from his master, maybe I can reverse that."

"I sure hope so." Ahsoka mumbled.

The next day…

This was the official day of Plo and Bob moving in. Ahsoka was kind of torn between deciding if this was good or bad. She adored Plo, after all, he was the one who took her to the Temple when she was three years old. But she _disliked _Bob. Hate was definitely not the right term… because after all, fear leads to anger, anger to hate, and blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

Bob walked up to the door of the room, Plo following closely behind him. Bob carried a small suitcase of stuff that he had kept with him for the last night in his old quarters, Plo had something similar, but a bit smaller.

Ahsoka was peeking out of the door, hoping Bob wouldn't see her. But he did.

"Ahsoka! Hey dude!" Bob said, going up to her.

Ahsoka furiously pressed the button to close the door, but Bob grabbed it before she could.

"What's up?" Bob asked. "I didn't know we'd be right next to you and Skywalk dude! This is gonna be awesome!"

Ahsoka was already getting irritated. "My master's name is Anakin _Skywalker_. And I'm not a dude."

Bob shrugged. "Well, I gotta go unpack my exceedingly loud stereo system! See ya around, dude!" and he left.

Ahsoka clenched her fists at her sides, very annoyed and a bit angry. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Snips. He's not that bad." Anakin said.

"He gets on my nerves, Master." She replied through clenched teeth.

Anakin chuckled. "Why don't you go take a break and hang out with Barriss for a while?"

Ahsoka's face lit up. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Go on then," Anakin gave her a light, playful shove.

So Ahsoka left.

Anakin decided he wanted to get to know Bob a little more. So he went next door and knocked.

Bob answered. "Hey, dude! I was just talking to your Padawan!"

Anakin smiled. "Hi! How's it going with the move in?"

"Going good… I think… I still have to unpack most of my stuff." Bob said, gesturing to the mountains of boxes piled all over the rooms.

"Need any help?" Anakin asked.

Bob gasped. "You want to help me? This is totally sweet! Come on in, dude!"

Anakin went inside and took the first box off one of the piles. He took out the packing paper.

"Ok, Bob, where do you want your… um…" He looked curiously at the object he had found. "what _is _this?"

"That's like, my bug collection. It's totally radical. I've got like, seven poisonous spiders, a couple scorpions, and a bunch of others." Bob explained.

Anakin set it down on the table and nonchalantly wiped his hands off on his tunic.

"Oh yeah, and I also have a pet snake." Bob added.

"But that's not a bug." Anakin said.

"I know that. I just let him slither around the room, it'd be cruel to keep him in a little cage." Bob said with a shrug.

Anakin screamed and jumped onto a chair. "You mean there's a snake just roaming around _somewhere _in here?"

"Mm hm." Bob said, unpacking a video game.

"What does your master think of this?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, he doesn't know. I'm gonna let him find out by himself." Bob said, snickering.

"That's not nice." Anakin said.

Bob just shrugged.

Anakin helped unpack some boxes of Plo's dishes. "Where is Master Plo anyway?" He asked.

"He _was _here… I think he may have gone to pick up the last few things from his old quarters." Bob replied.

Anakin nodded in understanding, and continued to unpack.

Meanwhile…

"Wow, that must be a lot to take in." Barriss said sympathetically. Ahsoka had just finished explaining the situation with Plo and Bob.

"Tell me about it." Ahsoka muttered.

"I did think you liked Bob though," Barriss mused.

"What ever gave you _that _idea?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Well, he _was _your dance partner, and he seems to be pretty fond of you…" Barriss trailed off.

Ahsoka groaned. "Barriss, please, _please _tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

Barriss blushed. "I can't help it, Ahsoka."

"Then I can tell you right now that you're wrong. I will never, ever, ever, _ever_ be in love with Bob so don't even think about it." Ahsoka said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"That doesn't mean _he _doesn't love _you_."

"Please stop. You're making me hate- I mean, _dislike _him even more." Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest.

Barriss smiled. "I think if you just try and get to know him more, you'll find he is probably not as annoying as you think he is."

Ahsoka scoffed. "Yeah right."

The two friends sat in silence, neither knowing what else to say.

Meanwhile…

Padme was playing Bejeweled on the computer. It was one of her favorite games. She ate a piece of coffee cake and continued to play.

Meanwhile…

Plo arrived back at his and Bob's shared quarters. He found Anakin helping Bob unpack.

"Ah, Skywalker. Thank you for helping my new Padawan unpack." Plo said.

"You're welcome." Anakin said. "Oh, by the way, your Padawan has a snake roaming around here somewhere."

"No I don't." Bob said.

"But you said you did." Anakin protested.

"Well I _did_. I moved it." Bob said.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

Plo sighed. He turned back to Anakin. "Anyway, thank you. I'm going to take Bob to a training session now."

"Alrighty. See ya around." Anakin said.

And he left.

He went next door to his and Ahsoka's quarters.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka came back.

"Hey, Snips." Anakin said as she came in.

"Hi." Ahsoka replied. She continued past him to her room.

Anakin, for lack of anything else to do, watched her enter her room and close the door.

Then, he heard an ear-piercing scream- from Ahsoka's room.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Anakin dashed to her room immediately and barged through the door.

"What happened?" He cried.

He looked up and saw Ahsoka clinging for dear life on a pipe that was on the ceiling. She was shaking madly.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin looked up at her. "Come down from there!"

Ahsoka simply clung harder to the pipe.

Something _obviously _frightened his Padawan, this Anakin knew. "Ahsoka, please come down." When she refused, he added, "Or at least tell me what scared you."

"T-The s-s-snake!" She stuttered, not even daring to open her eyes.

"Snake?" Anakin became alert, searching the room for said snake.

The room became as silent as a deserted desert, besides the sound of breathing. Two kinds of breathing, might I add- the calm, focused breathing of Anakin; and the frightened panting of Ahsoka.

Then, a rattle was heard, and out of the shadows, came a long, blue and green snake with a large silvery rattle on it's tail. Anakin had never seen a snake like it before, so he had no knowledge of whether it was venomous or not.

It was like an old western showdown. Anakin flexed his fingers at his sides. The snake flickered its tongue. Anakin furrowed his brows, focusing his glare on the slithery creature. The snake rattled its tail.

"It is finished, snake." Anakin said. "You may as well give up before it's even begun."

"Oh, I am _terribly _sorry, did you think I wanted to _fight_ you?" The snake asked. He had a pleasant British accent, not quite the same as Obi-Wan's.

"You- you _talk_?" Ahsoka exclaimed, so shocked that she lost her grip on the pipe and fell to the ground. She wasn't hurt, though, and got back up right away.

"Why, yes! I am Charles." The snake said, lowering his head as if bowing. "It is good to meet you both."

"I'm not sure if I should be more terrified or not." Ahsoka said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, please, don't be terrified. I was sent here by my owner, Bob." Charles said.

"Bob?" Ahsoka shrieked. She turned deep red in anger. "When I get my hands on him-"

"_Snips_, cool it." Anakin cautioned.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking away from him.

Anakin turned to the snake. "You said Bob sent you here?"

"Yes, he wanted me to frighten a certain girl. I think he said her name was Ahsoka Tano." Charles said.

"That's _me_." Ahsoka snapped.

"Well, I didn't _want _to frighten you. I simply wanted to introduce myself, but you jumped onto the ceiling before I could. How _did _you do that, anyway?"

Anakin cut in. "Well, see, I think Ahsoka actually has super powers and she can glue herself to anything she wants."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and Obi-Wan's the president of Geonosis."

Anakin gasped. "No WAY! He is?"

Ahsoka groaned and left the room.

Anakin called Obi-Wan on the comlink. "Obi-Wan! Ahsoka said you're the president of Geonosis!"

Obi-Wan gasped. "I AM?"

Anakin heard a _thud_ as if Obi-Wan had fainted.

Charles rolled his little snake eyes and slithered out of the room. "Well, nice to meet you all, but I had better get back to my owner!" he said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Bye. And do me a favor, tell your owner he's a jerk."

Charles looked confused. "Um, alright." and he left.

Ahsoka decided to go and see how Aurra Sing was doing. You will probably remember that Aurra had begun Jedi training a while back.

Since then, Aurra did not really have a master, but rather trained with Yoda whenever Yoda could find time away from his 'precious corndogs.'

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Aurra opened the door and saw Ahsoka standing there. "Ahsoka! Hi!"

Ahsoka smiled. "Hey, Aurra! How's the training going?"

"Oh, good, as usual, it's just that I barely ever even _get _to train because Yoda's always busy." Aurra said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Ahsoka nodded sympathetically. Then she grinned. "What do you say we go and have a sparring match?"

"Sure! I need to get some exercise anyways." Aurra replied, so the two went to the training arena.

Much to Ahsoka's distaste, Bob and Plo were also there, doing some training. Aurra noticed her disapproved look.

"What is it?" She asked.

Ahsoka tore her gaze away from the master and Padawan pair. "Nothing." She murmured. She grabbed a couple training lightsabers and tossed her real ones aside, handing one training lightsaber to Aurra. "Let's begin."

The two both ignited the training lightsabers, which only would give a minor burn and sting if it touched the victim, rather than severing it completely.

Ahsoka got into fighting stance, not taking her eyes off Aurra. Aurra did the same.

Then, it was 'saber on 'saber, clashing, spinning.

Ahsoka blocked Aurra's blow, sliding underneath her and ready to strike. But Aurra was quick, and managed to defend, until the two came into a lightsaber lock.

After a few minutes of sparring, Bob and Plo began to take notice of them.

"Dude! Nice move!" Bob called out as Ahsoka preformed a tricky move that was required to block multiple blows.

Ahsoka was startled by Bob, and momentarily lost her focus. Aurra's blade came down on her left arm, sending searing pain through her.

"AAAHH!" She cried out, dropping the lightsaber and clutching her arm.

"Ahsoka! I'm sorry," Aurra said, deactivating her training 'saber.

"It's not your fault." Ahsoka said. "I lost my focus." She frowned at Bob.

Bob ignored her steely glare. "That. Was. Radical, dude!"

Ahsoka gingerly rubbed the burn on her arm. "It would've been better, if you hadn't distracted me." She snapped.

"Well you're just such a great Padawan and stuff I was just like duuuuude." Bob said.

At this point, all the other Padawans and younglings had taken notice of this little skirmish, and were getting curious.

"Bob, please just leave me alone." Ahsoka said.

"But you're just so awesome!" Bob exclaimed.

Ahsoka used the Force to call her training lightsaber to her hand, as well as a training shoto. "If you think I'm so great, let's see how you can do."

All the Padawans and younglings gasped. One cried out, "Duel!"

And within the next two seconds, all the younglings were chanting, "Duel! Duel! Duel! Duel!"

Bob pulled out his own training lightsaber.

The two moved to the middle arena, and were surrounded by the younglings, who were eager to watch.

Bob and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers. The sparring match had begun.

Ahsoka charged straight at Bob, fiercely clashing her lightsabers on his. Bob held her off and pushed her back, trying to get a moment of unfocused confusion to beat her.

Of course, despite Bob's wildest dream, this sparring match was far from over. As Bob was about to strike, Ahsoka jumped, coming down on Bob with her lightsabers, and using his block and push to propel herself into a back flip and land behind him.

Bob was fast, and twirled around to block Ahsoka's 'saber in the nick of time, feeling the heat of the blade graze his arm.

Ahsoka needed to get her advantage back. She jumped high in the air, somersaulting and about to land behind him, but suddenly- Bob kept his eye on her like an eagle watches its prey, and he kicked her- straight out of the air!

Everyone gasped as Ahsoka tumbled to the ground, but she quickly struggled back up and reignited her lightsabers just in time to block Bob's strong blow.

Bob pushed down hard on this lightsaber lock.

Ahsoka fiercely fought back.

Bob pushed harder, and harder-

Both Padawans were panting and sweating.

Bob decided to go for the win, and pushed with his last bit of strength.

Ahsoka's legs buckled and she collapsed on her hands and knees.

There was a split second of reverent silence. Then, all the spectators, which had expanded to Padawans, younglings, knights, and masters, all erupted into applause and cheers.

Panting, Ahsoka swallowed hard, as her throat had gone dry. How could Bob have beaten her? She pushed herself off the ground and stood.

The two Padawans quickly gave a short bow of respect, which all should do at the end of a sparring match.

Ahsoka then dashed away, through the crowd.

"Ahsoka! Dude! Wait!" Bob called, but Ahsoka has disappeared.

**If you're wondering why in the last chapter and this one i took a liking to writing battle scenes and sparring matches, it's because i've been trying to practice my duel scenes, because it's one of my weak points. So in the next few chapters, i'm going to attempt and improve on some aspects of writing that are tough for me. :D**


	8. More With Bob

**Phew! At last!**

**Well, I'm not sure if you want to hear my sob story as to why i haven't gotten this up yet, but here it is anyways.**

**First, one of my sweet parakeets, Caylee, died on Friday morning (April 8th), so that was pretty sad... :(**

**Also, you know how i said i was going to explore some things in writing that are hard for me? Well, I'm gonna to be honest and say that this _entire chapter _was hard. I don't know why. But, for the first time in who knows how long, I had really bad writer's block, and I actually re-wrote the entire chapter (purely for the fact that the first draft was lame!). However, this chapter did end up being longer than average, so at least that's your bonus :)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: Wow, can i even _remember_? well, ok... umm Bob and Plo moved in, and there was a sparring match between Aurra and Ahsoka, and then Ahsoka and Bob.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: Anakin finds out about the sparring match, and becomes very fond of Bob; meanwhile Ahsoka has to deal with this confusion and conflict in her- on her own.**

**(I tried to add as much humor into this relatively-sad chapter, but do remember the second genre is drama... so anything can happen :D)**

**(last author's note! honest! typo check needs to be done)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 8: More With Bob**

Anakin had been in his and Ahsoka's quarters, when he heard a commotion from the training room. Curious, he went to check it out, and found a bunch of Padawans cheering and several of them had lifted Bob up. Anakin wandered over to Master Plo, who was cheering like crazy. He turned to a small Twi'lek youngling. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Padawan Bob has just won a sparring match!" She replied excitedly.

"That's cool." Anakin said, still not understanding why such a great hullabaloo had resulted from simply that. "What's the big deal?"

"He beat Padawan Tano." The youngling said.

"_He did_?" Anakin exclaimed, utterly shocked. Ahsoka was _very _good at sparring. Of course, she had only beaten Anakin once or twice, but with him being the 'Chosen One' and all- even twice was a great feat.

With that in consideration, Anakin found it quite surprising that Bob was able to beat her.

Anakin saw that the Padawans had set Bob down, so he casually strolled up to him. "I hear you beat Ahsoka, huh?"

Bob, who was prone to brag and quite boastful, beamed. "Yes," he nonchalantly looked at his nails, "it was _easy_."

"Easy?" Anakin echoed.

"Well of _course_." Bob said, rolling his eyes. "I can beat a girl any day."

Plo came over to the two of them. "Great job, my Padawan!" He exclaimed. "I am so happy to see my Padawan prosper- and this soon after our first training session!" Although Plo didn't realize it, he was actually a bit prideful (of his student) right now. And beating Ahsoka? Plo hadn't realized before this how good Bob actually was.

Bob couldn't stop smiling boastfully.

"Why don't we all go and get some ice cream to celebrate this achievement?" Plo suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Anakin agreed.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Bob exclaimed.

So the three went off to the ice cream shop, completely forgetting about Ahsoka…

Meanwhile…

Ahsoka paced around her room, confused and upset. How could Bob have beaten her? Surely she could've won… right?

Having no one to talk to, she talked to herself.

"How could I let myself _lose _like that?" She cried, increasing her speed as she paced. "I've beaten _Master Skywalker _before!" A bitter tear escaped her eye, rolling slowly down her face and falling to the ground. She quickly wiped the back of her hand across her cheek, ridding her skin of the tearstain.

A new thought crossed her mind. What would Anakin think? Certainly he would be disappointed in her for losing, wouldn't he?

"I'm such a loser," Ahsoka mumbled to herself, flopping onto her bed as she got dizzy from pacing so rapidly.

What _would _Anakin think? She felt a tense knot form in her stomach as her mind dwelled on this. It made her queasy with anxiety when she thought about failing Anakin. She had to be the best Padawan she could be. And if losing to Bob was unacceptable to _her_…

Feeling nauseous, Ahsoka forced herself to stop thinking about it. Everything would be ok…

At least she hoped.

…

Meanwhile…

Anakin, Plo, and Bob were enjoying their ice cream- of course at none other place than the Happy Emu Ice Cream Parlor in Galactic City. It happened to be the most famous ice cream shop around, and the ice cream they sold was divine.

At the moment, Bob was giving Anakin an overview of the sparring match. Of course, being Bob, he added several things and exaggerated _a lot_, making it sound like he was the best Padawan there ever was.

"I have to admit, that sounds pretty spectacular." Anakin said, taking a bite of his unicorn surprise sundae.

Bob licked grape sherbet off his little, purple plastic spoon, the spoons which were provided at Happy Emu for customer consumption. "Oh, it was." He replied.

"I have very much enjoyed watching my Padawan prosper!" Plo declared, digging into his vanilla ice cream with mustard and ketchup (a Happy Emu signature!).

Bob beamed. "Many thanks to you, Master."

Anakin licked his bowl clean, and threw the empty bowl away. Don't worry, they're just the cute little paper kind, he didn't throw away a glass bowl. "Well, I'd best be getting back to the Temple." It was already getting dark.

"Very well." Plo said, finishing his ice cream as well and tossing the container in the trash.

"Dude, we totally have to hang out more often." Bob said as they left.

"Yeah!" Anakin agreed.

"Why don't we have lunch together tomorrow?" Plo asked. "We can make custom burgers at my fast food restaurant, then we can go golfing!"

"That sounds awesome!" Anakin said.

"Sweet!" Bob declared. They soon arrived back at the Temple. "See ya around, Skywalk Dude!"

"See ya! Dude!" Anakin said, adding the 'dude' to make himself sound a little more like he… I dunno… 'fit in.'

Plo and Bob went into their quarters, and Anakin went into his and Ahsoka's next door.

Anakin found Ahsoka sitting on the armchair, apparently doing nothing. She got up as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, Snips! I heard about the sparring match." He said.

Ahsoka felt like she had been struck frozen. Her breath caught, and she gulped, fearing the worst. She hoped she wasn't visibly pale, because she felt a little woozy.

"I just was hanging out with Bob and Plo." Anakin continued. "Wow, Bob is an awesome guy. I don't see why you don't like him."

Already frozen in place by vague fear, Ahsoka stiffened her shoulders. She didn't like the fact that Anakin was fond of Bob. Of course, that was backed up by the fact that she disliked Bob, but still it was unpleasant for her. "I just don't like him." She tried not to make it sound like she was speaking through gritted teeth, though she was.

Anakin seemingly ignored her. "He was telling me all about the sparring match. It sounds like he did _really _good!" He smiled, thinking about this new friend of his. Bob. "He's probably one of the best Padawans I've ever known!"

That hurt Ahsoka. It pierced her already heavy heart deeply. "You really mean best?" She was only able to manage a whisper.

"Yeah, totally! He's great!" Anakin declared.

Ahsoka blinked back tears. The knot in her stomach returned. _I was right_. She thought, _I failed him._

"Well," Anakin said at last, stretching. "I think I'll turn in for the night. I've got a busy day tomorrow."

Ahsoka swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had mysteriously appeared in her throat. "Yeah, 'night," She managed to say, and she ran off into her room.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, observing her peculiar behavior, but just shrugged, and went to bed.

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up and found Anakin at the table, reading the newspaper. The newspaper, called "The Jedi Temple News", was a special newspaper that was only delivered to the Jedi, and contained news for and about Jedi. Much to peoples' relief sometimes, the news usually never made it to the 'big' news channels, like Holonews and such. On this particular day, the front page was all about a certain sparring match…

"Oh _great_." Ahsoka muttered as she sat at the table and observed Anakin reading. "Please don't tell me that made it to the news…"

Anakin didn't seem to have heard her comment. "Look at this, Ahsoka! It's all over the news! 'Master Plo Koon's new Padawan, Bob, beats Padawan Ahsoka Tano in an epic sparring battle.'! They even interviewed Bob!" Anakin handed an annoyed Ahsoka the newspaper.

Ahsoka scanned the interview.

_This is Reporter Aayla Secura here, for the Jedi Temple News. Bob, what can you tell us about this epic duel?_

"_Well, it was very easy. Ahsoka was no match for my awesome skills. It was like- boom! Boom! And- I beat her. Just like that."_

Ahsoka slapped the newspaper on the table. "That is _not _how it happened!" She exclaimed furiously.

"Sure it is! Bob told me all about it!" Anakin replied. "I had no idea he was so good."

Ahsoka felt tears start to well up in her eyes. "He _isn't_! All he does is exaggerate!" She shouted, turning her face away so Anakin wouldn't see her tears.

"Yikes, Snips, calm down. It isn't Bob's fault that he's totally awesome-"

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" Ahsoka cried. She ran into her room, locked the door, and buried her face in her pillow to quiet her resentful sobs.

Anakin stared at the door, foolishly not taking her behavior the right way, "Wow, Bob must have really beaten her! She's never this upset after losing to me." He quickly finished his breakfast and decided to leave early so he could hang out with Plo and Bob before they went to lunch.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Bob opened the door. "Hey! Skywalk Dude! Nice of you to drop by, man!" He held up his hand for Anakin to high-5 it.

Anakin high-5ed Bob's hand and smiled. "What's up… um, Dude?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for my master to finish in the shower. What's up with you?" Bob asked.

"Well, I figured since I didn't have anything else to do, I'd just stop over here early." Anakin said.

"Totally radical!" Bob exclaimed. "Come on in!"

Anakin smiled. Bob went back into the living room, where he had been playing a video game. He picked up the controller and began playing again.

"Hey, about yesterday, you know, the sparring match?" Anakin asked.

"Mm hm, yeah what about it?" Bob glanced over his shoulder since he was at a 'safe' place in the game.

"I know I already said you were awesome and stuff, but you must have _really _beaten Ahsoka. She seems really disappointed that you won." Anakin said.

"Eh," Bob seemed to shrug it off. "she'd better get used to it if she ever plans on sparring with me again."

Anakin nodded silently. "Well, I guess we'll just wait for your master."

"Yep." Bob replied distractedly, and continued to play his video game. "Hey, you know, I have an extra controller. Wanna play the game with me?"

Anakin beamed. "Sure!"

Meanwhile…

Ahsoka lay on her bed. If she was confused the day before, she was even more so -and very upset- now.

A mix of different emotions swirled in her head, like a raging whirlpool. Questions, questions without answers, swam in this whirlpool as well; and just statements. Troubling statements.

_You lost. You failed him! It's your own fault that all he wants to do is hang out with Bob!_

Fresh, hot tears rolled down her cheeks where the stains from others still remained.

_I shouldn't be feeling like this. This isn't the Jedi way. But… what do I _do _then?_

"Maybe," She tried to find her voice, though it came out scratchy and barely audible. "maybe I should try and talk to him."

Ahsoka sat up, wiping away her tears. "Yes," She said to herself, "I will try and talk to him."

"DO OR DO NOT! THERE IS NO TRY!" Yoda, coming out of nowhere again, screamed.

Ahsoka shrieked, jumping back and hitting the wall, since she was still on her bed. "Yoda! Don't… do that!" She panted.

"Fine. Try and not do it I will."

"You said 'try.'" Ahsoka pointed out.

"DO OR DO NOT! THERE IS. NO. TRY!" Yoda shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ahsoka clutched the sides of her head, trying to block out the noise. "Yoda, _chill_."

"Ok." Yoda put an ice cube on his head.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Get out of my room."

"Order me around, you cannot." Yoda said.

"Fine." Ahsoka picked up a corndog and was about to throw it in the trash can.

"AHHH!" Yoda screamed. "THROW AWAY CORNDOGS YOU CANNOT!"

"Ok. Then leave." Ahsoka said.

"No." Yoda crossed his arms.

Ahsoka dangled the corndog over the trash can.

Yoda frowned, snatched the corndog away from her, and left.

"Phew." Ahsoka then waited for Anakin to come back, so she could talk to him.

Around lunch time, Anakin came through the door, looking rushed.

"Master," Ahsoka said, coming up to him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't talk, Snips! I forgot something, and Bob and Plo are waiting for me!" Anakin replied, digging around in his closet.

Ahsoka sighed, but persisted. "It's important." she said.

Anakin found what he had been looking for, his sunglasses, and grinned. "Yay! I found 'em! See ya!"

And le left.

Ahsoka felt the knot in her stomach again, and that voice in her head. _You failed him._

Close to tears, Ahsoka knew that she needed someone else to talk to. Someone who would listen. Someone who didn't rant on about Bob and his 'wonderful achievements.'

But who?

_Ring… ring, ring… ring…_ several rings rang out through the air. Ahsoka blinked several times, snapped out of her thoughts by the noise. She quickly grabbed the ringing phone before whoever was calling would hang up.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hello. Is Ani there?" Ahsoka recognized this voice.

"Padme?"

A soft chuckle. "Yes. Hello, Ahsoka. Is your master home?"

Ahsoka's breath caught. She swallowed hard. "N-No, he's not." Her hands trembled as she gripped the phone.

"Ahsoka, is something wrong?" Padme's gentle voice asked.

Ahsoka didn't, or more- _couldn't_, answer. There was silence, the only sound to be heard being Ahsoka's jagged breathing as she tried to suppress her sobs.

"Tell you what," Padme said at last, "you come over to my apartment, ok? We can talk… if that's what you want."

"Ok," Ahsoka whispered, a whisper being all that she could muster.

"Good. See you soon," Padme said. Ahsoka could feel her smiling warmly. Then she hung up.

Ahsoka made her way to Padme's apartment as quickly as she could, not sparing a glance to anyone in the halls of the Jedi Temple. However, she did hear their whispers and murmurs…

"Look, it's Ahsoka. Wow, I can't believe she lost to Bob like that."

"I've heard all the stories about how 'great' she's supposed to be in battles and stuff… were those all lies?"

Every time Ahsoka heard someone whispering, or sensed they were watching her, she just walked faster. By the time she reached the hanger, she was practically running.

She used one of the Jedi speeders to get to Padme's apartment.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Padme opened the door and saw Ahsoka standing there, almost hesitant to look into the senator's eyes.

"Ahsoka!" Padme greeted the Padawan warmly, pulling her into a hug.

Ahsoka managed a small smile, feeling welcome with the senator.

"Come in," Padme led Ahsoka to the couch.

Ahsoka sat down, and Padme sat next to her and kept her arm around the Padawan's shoulder.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Padme asked gently.

Ahsoka sniffed, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I failed him." She whispered, lowering her head and burying her face in her hands.

"What?" Padme didn't understand.

"I failed Master Skywalker." Ahsoka repeated, risking a glance at the senator.

Padme nonchalantly raised her eyebrows. "And, why would you think this?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Well, it all started with this sparring match…"

…

"Dude! Nice shot!" Bob exclaimed.

Anakin grinned, plucking his blue golf ball out of the hole. "Thanks!"

Plo, Bob, and Anakin were in the middle of their mini golf game. They had earlier had lunch at Plo's fast food restaurant, which he was keeping closed to the 'general public' until he could deal with those underground tunnels and such; so they were now enjoying their game of golf.

"My turn!" Plo exclaimed. He grabbed his club and tapped the ball lightly.

"Dude." Bob said, "How do you think you're gonna win when you keep making these lame shots?"

"I'm already winning!" Plo said excitedly.

"Um, alright, Dude…" Bob trailed off.

Meanwhile… back at Padme's apartment…

"Wow, that must feel terrible." Padme sympathized.

Ahsoka had just finished explaining her dilemma. How she lost, how she failed Anakin, how Anakin only cared about Bob… or at least, that was her perspective of it.

"I'm sure Anakin isn't meaning to make you feel like this." Padme said.

"But, all he talks about is _Bob_! He acts like I don't even exist anymore." Ahsoka said miserably.

"Tell you what," Padme said. "I'll talk to Anakin. I'll let him know how you feel."

"No!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You can't tell him! I've already failed him by losing."

Padme smiled. "Trust me. He will know what to do when he hears the whole story."

"But, why would he listen to you?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme smiled again, this time almost nervously. "Oh, he will." She assured the young Padawan, "Don't you worry about a thing."

Back at the golf course…

By the end of the game, Anakin had scored 79, Bob had scored 83, and Plo had scored 490.

"WOOO! YES! I WOOONNNN!" Plo screamed at the top of his lungs, and started running around. Several younglings at the ice cream stand (which was at the golf course) stared at him and slowly backed away.

"Um, Plo?" Anakin said.

Plo stopped running. "Yeeesss, Skywalker?"

"Well, see, in golf, the scores are different. Whoever gets the _least _amount of points wins." Anakin explained.

Plo laughed. "What a crazy way to win a game!" He cried.

"But it's true, Dude." Bob said. "Skywalk Dude won."

"Aw man!" Plo whined. "I hate this game."

"Don't worry, Dude!" Bob said. "You get better with practice."

Plo shrugged. "Well, I suppose we'd better be getting back. I wanted to do some training exercises with Bob to continue to let him practice on his awesome skills!"

"Alright." Anakin replied.

So the three went back to the Jedi Temple.

"See ya around, dudes!" Anakin said, and he went into his and Ahsoka's quarters.

Who he saw there surprised him.

"Padme? What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

That stern, yet still loving look on Padme's face said it all.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Anakin asked.

"I just came to talk to you about something." Padme said. "Let's sit down."

So they sat at the dining room table.

"Ani, have you… talked to Ahsoka lately?" She asked.

"Well yeah sure. I said good morning to her this morning, and she tried to tell me something while I was looking for my sunglasses, but I wasn't actually listening because I was late and all." Anakin replied.

"Did you talk with her about the sparring match?"

Anakin was really confused now. "Umm, no, why would I need to talk to her about the sparring match?"

"Oh, Ani," Padme shook her head, wondering how Anakin could have missed this whole thing.

"What? What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin," Padme looked him straight in the eyes. "Ahsoka thinks she's failed you."

"What? Failed me? Why would she think that?" Anakin exclaimed.

Padme instead answered with a question. "What did you do when you found out she lost that sparring match? Did you comfort her, _encourage_ her, to keep going? Or did you just brag about some other Padawan you barely know?" She tried to keep her cool, after all, Anakin was her husband. But Ahsoka was her friend, and, if Ahsoka considered Anakin family, that made Padme her family too.

Anakin stared off in the distance, looking shamed. He didn't say anything.

"I understand that you were just trying to befriend Bob, be nice to him; but you and I both know- that is no reason to ignore your Padawan." Padme continued. She got up from her chair. "I trust you know what to do now." She added quietly.

Then she left.

Anakin sat there, for what felt like hours. He thought about all this that Padme had said to him. Had he really ignored his Padawan? _I did kind of brag about Bob in front of her…_

The quiet sound of a door opening startled his thoughts. He looked up and saw Ahsoka come through the front door.

"Ahsoka," He had almost never been happier to see her.

Ahsoka didn't meet his eye. He could sense she felt downcast, and… abandoned.

"Ahsoka," He said again, going up to her and setting both hands on her trembling shoulders.

Ahsoka sniffed. "I- I'm sorry I failed you, Master!"

"What?" Anakin quickly cleared his throat, having not wanted that to sound so… surprised. "Ahsoka, you didn't fail me! No!"

"But- but I lost. To _Bob_." Ahsoka said, a tear escaping her eye.

"Ahsoka, I was wrong to do what I did. I ignored you and I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." Anakin said. He continued, "I just wanted to be nice to Bob. I never realized I was abandoning you like that. I didn't know how bad you felt about it."

"So… you're not mad at me?" Ahsoka asked timidly.

"Oh, Snips," Anakin said, smiling at her. "of course not."

"But… why did I lose?" She asked.

"I don't know, Ahsoka. Not everyone can win every time." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka nodded, staring at the ground again.

"But you know what?" He asked.

She looked back up at him. "What?"

Anakin smiled. "You'll always be a winner to me."

Ahsoka threw her arms around him, hugging him with all her might. "Thank you, Master."

Anakin smiled brighter as he hugged his Padawan back. "You're welcome."

They let go.

Anakin thought for a moment. "Hey, do you think I should've added 'My Padawan' at the end of that? 'Ya think it would've sounded more… realistic?"

Ahsoka burst out laughing. "I don't know!" She giggled.

Anakin shrugged. "Oh well!"

Just then, the door burst open and Obi-Wan walked in, holding a small box-like device with a big red button on it.

"Look what I found guys…" He said in awe, staring goggle-eyed at the box.

"Whoa," Ahsoka breathed, looking at it as well.

"What do you think it does?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan replied. "Let's find out."

And his finger inched slowly towards the button…

**ooooh... what will this button do? Find out next timmmeee! :D**


	9. The Red Button

**Woo hoo! Chapter 9! Once again i am a bit pressed for time on this so i will make intro's quick!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: The aftermath of the sparring match, and Obi-Wan found a remote with a red button.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: What does the button do? (cue dramatic music...)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 9: The Red Button**

"_I don't know." Obi-Wan replied. "Let's find out."_

_And his finger inched slowly towards the button…_

He pressed it, and suddenly Anakin became a pile of colored dust.

Ahsoka screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She shrieked, dropping on her knees and examining the dust pile.

"I don't know!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, close to tears. "I think the arrow was pointed at him!"

Ahsoka grabbed the button, and saw there was a dial on it which could turn. Right now it was set on "turn into dust pile." She burst out in tears. "You turned my master into a pile of dust!" She wailed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Obi-Wan said, crying as well.

Ahsoka looked at the button again. "Is there a reverse button?"

"I don't think so!" Obi-Wan cried.

Ahsoka turned the dial to "melt" and pointed it at the dust of Anakin. The dust melted into a pile of liquid Anakin. Ahsoka started crying harder.

"NOW WHAT DO WE DO?" She cried.

"I don't know!" Obi-Wan wailed.

Ahsoka took a vacuum, vacuumed up all of the liquid Anakin, and put it in a jar. "There. At least we can carry him around until we figure out what to do."

"Maybe we should try some other buttons!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He snatched the button away from Ahsoka and set it to "hologram." "Cool! What does this one do?" He accidentally pointed it at Ahsoka.

"Ahhh!" Ahsoka cried, and she became a hologram. "Obi-Wan! Get rid of that button right now!"

"Ok." Obi-Wan threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"NO! I DIDN'T SAY BREAK IT!" Ahsoka screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He observed Ahsoka. "Hey, if you're a hologram now, does that mean you can walk through walls and stuff?" He reached for her and stuck his hand straight through her stomach.

"Oookaaay, that's creepy." Ahsoka said, staring at Obi-Wan's hand.

"You're a ghost!" Obi-Wan shrieked.

"No. I'm a _hologram_ and it's YOUR FAULT!"

Obi-Wan started crying again. "I'm sorry!"

Ahsoka sighed. "It's ok. But now how do we fix it? Oh, and by the way, you've gotta hold the jar with Anakin in it because I can't hold anything." She demonstrated by waving her hand through the jar.

"Well how do you walk if you can't touch the ground?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka looked on the ground, and spotted a small device that looked like a comlink. "Aha! That much be it. Try picking it up."

"Umm ok." Obi-Wan picked up the comlink and Ahsoka's hologram form lifted with it. "Cool!"

Ahsoka frowned. "This isn't 'cool'! I can't even do anything!"

"Sure you can. Watch!" Obi-Wan pressed the button, and the comlink turned off. "Hee hee, I turned off Ahsoka!"

_Obi-Wan! Turn me back on this instance!_

"AHHH! WHO SAID THAT?" Obi-Wan screamed.

_Me. In the COMLINK? I still have the Force you know._

"Oh." Obi-Wan turned the comlink back on.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said, sounding irritated.

Obi-Wan, holding the jar of liquid Anakin and the hologram Ahsoka, started walking down the hall.

"Obi-Wan, where are we going?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have no idea." Obi-Wan admitted. He thought for a moment. "Hey, how does it feel to be a hologram?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "It actually doesn't feel like anything. I can't even… YIKES! I'M NOT EVEN BREATHING! I HAVE NO PULSE! I HAVE NO PULSE!" She wailed.

Obi-Wan giggled. "You look funny when you scream like that."

Ahsoka frowned. "_Thanks_. I'm in a dire situation here! I'm still alive yet I'm not breathing, I have no pulse, I can't touch anything…" she trailed off. "this is the worst day of my life." Her hologram form sat down, which she could do since she basically hovered in mid-air.

"So does that mean if you don't eat you won't die?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I guess so." Ahsoka mumbled, resting her elbows on her knees, and her head in the palms of her hands.

"How can you rest on yourself like that?"

"I think for some reason this thing allows me to touch myself." Ahsoka explained.

"What if you're stuck in there for so long that when you get out of there you're starved and you almost die?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Stop talking about dying! I don't even want to be in here in the first place, so I'd like to believe that I can get out and live!" Ahsoka cried.

"Ok." Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps rapidly approaching…

"OBI-WAN KENOBI!" Came an accusing shout.

"Ohhh great," Obi-Wan said, wincing.

Aayla came running around the corner. "Obi-Wan, you stop right where you are!" She shouted.

Obi-Wan complied.

"I have been informed by Kit that you stole one of his self destruct remotes." Aayla said furiously.

Obi-Wan looked ashamed. "I didn't know they were his! And why did he send _you _to confront me? Why couldn't he have done it himself."

"Because he doesn't care! I, on the other hand, stand for justice!" Aayla declared.

"Well, you can tell him that it broke." Obi-Wan said, and he started to walk away.

Aayla dashed after him and pinned him against the wall, making him drop the comlink and almost drop the jar. The comlink landed on the ground and skidded across the floor under a bench.

"Hey! You made me drop Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Great. Not another imaginary friend." Aayla groaned.

"No! It's true! The remote did it!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Oh did it, now? Suuuure." Aayla rolled her eyes.

"Here! You can have my crayon." Obi-Wan said. He always carried a pad of paper and purple crayon with him for notes and drawing pictures. He handed the stubby little piece of wax to Aayla.

Aayla frowned. "Well, I guess since you propose this exceptional offer, I will accept. But I will be back. I _will _be back."

And she walked away, staring at Obi-Wan until she had turned the corner.

Obi-Wan quickly ran to the bench and reached underneath it to retrieve the comlink which was Ahsoka. He turned it back on, since the impact had turned it off.

"Ahsoka! Are you ok?" He asked.

Ahsoka's hologram form flickered, as if the drop had damaged it a bit. "I- what's happening?" She asked, her voice crackly and distorted.

"When Aayla made me drop you by accident, I think it must have done something to the comlink." Obi-Wan explained.

Ahsoka winced, as if in pain. "I- I think something's- wrong… I- I don't feel pain- but- my vision keeps- flickering."

Obi-Wan hoped that the damage this comlink had sustained would not result in physical injuries once Ahsoka was not a hologram anymore.

He spotted the power level had also been knocked quite low. "Do you want me to turn you off for a little bit?" he asked.

"Yes- would you?" her distorted voice replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, and switched off the comlink. He clipped it to his belt. He then looked at the jar of liquid Anakin.

"And how is my former Padawan? What a wonderful jar of liquid you are!" Obi-Wan declared.

Several Jedi passing by stared at him awkwardly.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" He cried. He shoved the jar in their faces. "MY FORMER PADAWAN IS IN HERE!"

They quickened their pace and ran away.

Obi-Wan sighed. From his conversation with Aayla, he remembered that he had, indeed, borrowed that remote from Kit's large supply. Maybe he knew how to reverse it.

So he ran off to Kit's quarters.

"KIT! KIT, KIT, KIT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa, calm down, Obi-Wan." Kit said, coming into the room holding one of his monkeys.

"How do you reverse the effect of those remotes you got!" He exclaimed.

"Ummm, why?" Kit asked, raising an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan started crying. "Because I turned Anakin into a pile of dust and while trying to fix it, Ahsoka turned him into liquid! Then I turned Ahsoka into a comlink!"

"Calm down." Kit said. He took his box of remotes. "They aren't _all _self destruct remotes." He pulled out one with a green button. "This one is a different kind." He set it to "mold and harden", which would mold Anakin's liquid form into himself, and harden it to normal.

He pressed the button at the jar, and Anakin popped out, completely unharmed.

"Ok, WHAT was that?" He shouted at Obi-Wan.

"I didn't know what it was gonna do!" Obi-Wan whimpered.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Anakin cried.

Obi-Wan looked shocked. "It… was?"

"Um yeah. Where's Snips?"

Obi-Wan turned crimson. "She's… in this comlink." He handed Anakin the comlink.

Anakin turned it on. "Ahsoka? Snips? Are you there?"

But the sight shocked them. Ahsoka, in hologram form, was lying on the ground.

"Ahsoka! Wake up!" Anakin cried.

She didn't.

"Someone do something!" Anakin wailed.

"Here!" Kit set the remote to "materialize" and pointed it at Ahsoka.

The comlink disappeared, and Ahsoka slowly became tangible to them, and the hologram glowy-ness went away.

Anakin touched her arm, to make sure she had completely been turned back to normal. "Ok, why isn't she waking up?" He asked worriedly.

"Well," Obi-Wan twisted his tunic in his fingers. "see while I was coming over here, Aayla tackled me, and I dropped the comlink. She must've gotten hurt."

Ahsoka stirred, beginning to wake up, and she coughed several times. She felt someone touching her shoulder. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple times to clear her vision, and saw Obi-Wan, Anakin, Kit, and several of his pink monkeys staring at her. "Ohhh, what happened?" She moaned.

"You're back to normal, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"How do you feel?" Anakin asked.

"Dizzy." Ahsoka replied weakly.

"Take it easy." Anakin said.

"Am I alive?" She asked.

"Yes. You're alive." Anakin said.

"Phew," Ahsoka breathed. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Sleepy?" Anakin asked.

She nodded.

"Let's go home. It's probably a good time to have dinner anyway." Anakin said.

"Yeah, I have to do my before-dinner flamenco dancing." Obi-Wan said. "See ya, guys!"

"Bye!" Kit said.

Anakin lifted Ahsoka off the ground. "Bye, Kit." He said.

"Bye Skywalker! Bye, Padawan Tano." Kit said.

The monkeys all waved.

Anakin carried Ahsoka back to their quarters, and made a quick dinner of some soup.

They were soon finished.

"Now, get your pajamas on and brush your teeth." Anakin said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ok." She went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Anakin went into her room with her. "Get on you bed," he said sweetly, "and I'll tuck you in."

"Sky-_guy_!" Ahsoka whined as Anakin pulled her covers over her. "I'm not a youngling!"

"Well you need your rest." Anakin smiled at her.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Seriously. You treat me like I'm two years old."

"But you're injured!" Anakin exclaimed. "Now go to sleep. You need your rest."

Ahsoka sighed. "Whatever. Good night." She snuggled into the blankets on her bed.

"Good night my little Snippies."

Ahsoka sat up and gawked at him. "_What _in the universe? Did you just call me '_Snippies_'?"

"Mm hm!" Anakin said, smiling.

"Get out of here. I've had enough insanity for one day." Ahsoka flopped back down on her pillow and pulled the covers over her head.

"Ok. Good night!" Anakin said, and he turned off her light and closed the door.

_What a creep!_ Ahsoka thought to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes, happy to finally go to bed after a long and stressful day.

The next morning, Ahsoka got up and found a note on the dining room table.

It said,

_Deer Asoaka,_

_I hav gon too the groshree stoor to git unicorn melk. Bee bak in maybee a haf our._

_Luv,_

_Anukan_

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Anakin's many misspelled words. She sighed and made herself some coffee. She was feeling a lot better after all that happened the day before.

A little bit later, Ahsoka was almost done with her coffee and peanut butter toast, when Anakin came back.

"Hey, Snips! Did you get my note?" He asked, lugging in several giant grocery bags.

Ahsoka took the last bite of her toast. "Yes, I did. Almost everything is misspelled. Did you even go to school?"

"Um, yeah. I failed Grammar 101, as well as every single grade of spelling and vocabulary." Anakin replied, pulling his grocery bags into the kitchen.

"What did you buy anyways?" Ahsoka asked, hopping off her chair and following Anakin into the kitchen.

"Well, a lot of stuff, but one of the things I got is a real unicorn." Anakin pulled a pink and purple unicorn from the largest bag. At Ahsoka's horrified expression, he added, "See, they were out of unicorn milk, so they said I could just buy the unicorn and milk it myself!"

Ahsoka clutched her stomach and shuddered. "That is so disgusting!" She cried.

"Watch! I'll show you-" Anakin started.

Ahsoka cut him off. "No! Don't you dare! I don't want to see! I'm gonna be sick!" She ran away into her room and closed the door as fast as she could.

Anakin shrugged and started to… ahem… milk his unicorn. "Oooh! This unicorn has pink milk!" He cried. He quickly got a glass and ran into Ahsoka's room. "Ahsoka! Lookie! I got pink unicorn milk!"

Ahsoka looked nauseated. "That. Is. DISGUSTING!"

"I wonder how it tastes…" Anakin took a sip. "Mmm! It tastes like magical fairy fields!"

Ahsoka clutched her stomach. "Ohhhh," she moaned, feeling very sick.

"Well, I gotta go milk my unicorn more! By the way, I think I'll name her Pinky!" Anakin said, and he left.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and lay on her bed until the sick feeling passed. "I wish he would stop making me sick with his unicorns." She murmured.

Wondering if it was 'safe', Ahsoka peeked out of her room. She gasped as she saw Anakin making unicorn milk milkshakes, unicorn milk ice cream, unicorn milk cheese, unicorn milk yogurt, and pretty much anything you can make with milk- but with unicorn milk.

"Oh, Snips!" Anakin called, almost singing it.

"What?" She asked, sounding irritated.

"I made you some coffee!" Anakin handed her a mug.

"Oh," Ahsoka looked in the mug. "thanks."

She took a sip. It tasted strange. She quickly swallowed, coughing and choking.

"What did you put in here?" She exclaimed.

"Unicorn milk instead of cream!" Anakin declared.

"Ohhhh, now I'm _really _gonna be sick…" Ahsoka moaned, trailing off as she got dizzy.

"I love unicorns!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka passed out.

"Snips?" Anakin looked at her as she lay unconscious on the ground. "Sniiiips,"

Nothing. No response, no movement, nothing.

"Aww, she must have been so tired that she just fell asleep standing up!" Anakin exclaimed.

He touched her arm and she jolted awake. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU UNICORN MADMAN!" She shrieked.

"Yikes, Snips." Anakin said, backing away and putting his hands up as if surrendering. "I think your logic is a little off, though. You said I'm a 'mad' man, but, on the contrary,

I feel quite happy right now!" He grabbed his glass of unicorn milk and grinned.

Ahsoka let out a horrified scream and ran out of the room. Not into her room, but out the front door. Who knows where she was going.

Anakin stared at the door for a moment, then shrugged and continued to sip his delicious pink unicorn milk.

Ahsoka ran down the halls, away from Anakin, as fast as she possibly could. She looked over her shoulder while running to make sure Anakin hadn't followed her, and suddenly-

_Smack!_ Ahsoka crashed straight into something… or rather, some_one_…

"Ouch! Dude! Uncool!"

_Ohhh great…_ Ahsoka cringed, and looked up to see she had, indeed, crashed into Bob.

"Hello, Bob." Ahsoka said, feeling her voice ooze with irritation.

"Did you see the newspaper? They interviewed me." Ahsoka could feel Bob's pride strongly in the Force, in turn making her jealousy flare.

She took a deep breath, trying to release her feelings into the Force. "I really don't want to talk about the sparring match." She said as calmly as she could.

Anakin suddenly ran up to them. "Snips! There you are!" He said, panting.

Bob grinned. "We were just talking about the sparring match." He said.

Ahsoka glared at him, then quickly turned to Anakin. "No we weren't!"

"Oooh! The sparring match, such an interesting topic." Anakin stated, smiling.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Anakin's expression lit up as if he had suddenly come up with a wonderful idea. "Why don't you two have another sparring match! Kinda like a… friendly rematch!"

Ahsoka felt her heart start pounding rapidly. "A- a rematch?" She asked.

Bob beamed. "That sounds like a great idea." He turned to Ahsoka smugly. "I can beat you again."

Ahsoka glared at him. "You think?"

"Sure, like I said, I can beat a girl any day." Bob said.

"Ok, that's it!" Ahsoka cried angrily, and was about to lunge at Bob, but Anakin grabbed her shoulder.

"Snips!" He scolded her.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking away.

"Well when do we start?" Bob asked.

"Let's go." Anakin said.

The three went to the training arena. Their presence alone made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and stare at them.

Anakin pulled a microphone out of nowhere. "Attention, younglings, Padawans, masters, and all other Jedi," he said, "a rematch sparring duel between Ahsoka Tano and Bob, who has no last name, will be taking place in the middle arena in like, thirty seconds or something."

Everyone crowded around Ahsoka and Bob as they made their way to the middle arena.

Plo and Anakin smiled -or well Anakin smiled, and Plo supposedly smiled but you couldn't see- from the front row of spectators.

Ahsoka took one, long, deep breath; and called her training lightsaber and training shoto to her hands in the Force.

"Here we go…"

**Ooooh, REMATCH TIME! Dun dun duuuunnnn (my lame attempt at dramatic music noises) XD LOL, well stay tuned for chapter 10! (can you believe at chapter 10 this story is already gonne be like half over? AHHH!)**


	10. Too Much Information?

**Here it is! Chapter 10! YAY! Wait- this means A Not-So-Normal Week 3 is already like, half over! AAHHHH!**

**and YAY spring break started for me today so WOO HOO! :D anyways-**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: The self destruct remote, and another encounter with Bob**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: The rematch... as well as some other crazy stuff.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 10: Too Much Information?**

_Ahsoka took one, long, deep breath; and called her training lightsaber and training shoto to her hands in the Force._

"_Here we go…"_

Bob ignited his blue training 'saber. Ahsoka ignited hers.

Then, it was lightsaber on lightsaber, so fast and intently that you had to watch closely to even catch what was going on.

Ahsoka slashed with her 'sabers, making Bob involuntarily back away. She circled him, in an attempt to confuse him. Once behind him, she lunged forward.

Bob got the warning in the Force and whirled around, bringing his lightsaber up just in time to push her off.

Ahsoka skid back, but still landed on her feet. She saw an opening. She could jump. She could jump over him- just like she did last time.

But wait… maybe that's what he wanted.

Things seemed to go in slow motion. All Ahsoka could hear was the sound of her own breathing, and pounding heart.

Finally, she made her move. She Force dashed around him, and before he could turn around, she jumped. She jumped over him, somersaulting in the air and landing.

_This is it!_

She was about to deliver the decisive kick and win the sparring battle. She brought her leg up rapidly, aiming for his back, but suddenly-

Bob whirled around and grabbed her ankle.

Ahsoka struggled to get her leg free. Bob pulled harder, trying to trip her.

Thinking quickly, Ahsoka used the Force to propel herself into the air; flipping over him, landing on her hands, and twisting his arm -which was still grasping her ankle- back.

Catching Bob _completely _off guard, she used her free leg to kick him in the back.

Tumbling to the ground, Bob released Ahsoka's ankle.

Ahsoka flipped back up onto her feet.

There was silence. Ahsoka, drenched in sweat and panting, looked down to where Bob was on the ground- staring up at her and looking defeated.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Bob lowered his head and stared at the ground, biting his lip as he realized that he had overestimated his abilities. A lot. He felt really bad about the way he treated Ahsoka.

But then, something happened that surprised him. He saw a hand, reaching down into his field of vision. A gloved hand… an _orange _gloved hand.

He looked back up and saw Ahsoka offering her hand to him. He grasped it and she pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks," He said, trying to make himself not sound dumbfounded.

Then,

"I-" Ahsoka and Bob both started at the same time.

Ahsoka blushed slightly. "You go first."

Bob scraped the ground with his foot. "Look… I'm sorry I like, bragged so much. I really shouldn't have done that," he said.

Ahsoka smiled. "And I'm sorry I got so angry. You're actually a pretty nice guy." Her smile turned into a sideways grin.

"AHSOKA YOU WOONNN!" Anakin screamed, running up to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Ahsoka laughed, unable to move clamped in her master's arms.

Anakin let go. "That was totally amazing! I knew you could do it!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Master."

Plo came over. "Good job to both of you." He said to Ahsoka and Bob.

Ahsoka and Bob smiled at each other, then looked to Plo. "Thanks, Master Plo." Ahsoka said.

"Yes, thank you, Master." Bob said.

"Let's go celebrate and get ice cream again!" Anakin exclaimed. "Because Ahsoka didn't get to come last time."

"Awesome!" Bob cried.

"I LOVE ICE CREAM!" Ahsoka shrieked.

They all laughed. "Alright, let's go then!" Plo said.

The four went to the Happy Emu, got their ice cream, and sat down.

Ahsoka had, of course, gotten peanut butter ice cream topped with pickles.

"Gross," Bob said with a shudder, "that actually tastes good?"

Ahsoka stared at him incredulously. "Of course it does! It's the best ice cream ever!"

Bob shrugged and licked his ice cream- banana ice cream in a cone.

"AAAAHHH!" Anakin suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the ice cream shop stared at him.

Ahsoka looked at him awkwardly. "Umm, why did you scream?"

"Because I just realized something really terrible!" Anakin whimpered.

Bob began to look worried. "What is it, Dude?"

"AFTER WE'RE DONE HERE WE WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO AND WE'LL BE BORED!" Anakin screamed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and felt herself mentally sigh. "That's _it_? That's why you screamed?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. It's TRAGIC!"

"Well then we _find _something to do?" Ahsoka suggested.

Anakin gasped. "Ahsoka, you are the smartest person in the galaxy."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Bob chuckled to himself.

Plo had been daintily eating his ice cream with a teeny tiny spoon. "Arg, it'll take me all day to eat it like this!" He cried, and he dumped all his ice cream in his mouth. "AAAHHH! BRAIN FREEZE!" He fell off his chair.

Ahsoka groaned at his stupidity. Then she thought of something. "Plo, how are you eating ice cream if you can't take your mask thing off?"

Plo got up. "Good point, Little Soka! I have no idea how I do it!"

"Oooh!" Anakin exclaimed. "I just remembered something!"

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Master and Padawan celebration is tomorrow!" He said.

"It is?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. At least I'm pretty sure." Anakin said.

Plo thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, it's tomorrow. I can't believe I actually remember!"

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Do we need to dress up for that?"

"I think so." Plo said. "I get to go this year because now I have a Padawan!"

Bob smiled. "Cool! I can't wait."

Ahsoka licked her ice cream off her spoon. "Me neither! It's gonna be fun."

…

The next day…

Anakin and Ahsoka were getting ready to go to the Master and Padawan celebration.

Actually… let me rephrase that: Ahsoka was getting ready- Anakin was watching TV, claiming he could get ready later and it wouldn't take him that long.

Ahsoka poked her head out from the bathroom. "Master, you really should get ready. We've got to go in an hour."

"Stop worrying, Snips. It takes me like, five minutes to get ready." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and went back into the bathroom to continue getting ready.

She paused in front of the long mirror. Her knee-length, sleeveless dress was purple and sparkly, with a couple of beautiful sequin-covered butterflies at the bottom of the skirt. There was a satin bow at the waist, with a sparkling butterfly in the middle of the bow.

The Padawan smiled. She was excited for this. She didn't remember going to the Master and Padawan celebration the previous year… which was probably either because they were away at battle, or Yoda had only scheduled it just this year. Knowing Yoda, that wouldn't be too far out of his capability.

By the time Ahsoka was finished getting ready, they still had about forty-five minutes until the celebration.

"Master, I really think you should get ready." She said, coming out of the bathroom and beginning to collect some stuff to put in her little purse.

"Whoa, Ahsoka you're pretty." Anakin said.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BUSY! GET READY!" Ahsoka screamed.

"No, I said _you're pretty_!" Anakin repeated.

"Oh," Ahsoka murmured, blushing deeply. "thanks." she cleared her throat. "Now please, get ready. We've got less than an hour!"

"But I have plenty of time!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka glared at him.

"Oh, fine. I'll start getting ready." Anakin muttered, so he went in the bathroom. Just about two seconds later, he called out- "Ahsoka! I'm out of shaving gel!"

"What?" Ahsoka called back.

"Shaving gel! I'm out of shaving gel!" Anakin shouted.

"What's 'shaving gel'?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's this weird creamy foam stuff you put on your face so when you shave the hairs off you don't cut yourself!" Anakin cried.

"Ewww!" Ahsoka shuddered at the thought. "TMI, Master! T-M-I!"

"What does TMI mean?"

"Too much information!"

"Well I need shaving gel!"

Ahsoka groaned. "Do you really need it? Can't you just not shave?"

Anakin came out of the bathroom. "No, I can't just 'not shave'." He put air quotes around 'not shave'. "If I don't shave then I'll get a beard and look like a bum!"

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "Well what about Obi-Wan? He has a beard."

"But it makes him look OLD! Think about it! He's only like thirty something but he looks like he could be in his fifties!" Anakin exclaimed. He started to cry. "I don't wanna look like an old hippie!"

Ahsoka patted his shoulder. "It's ok, don't cry. And also, don't insult people with beards like that. It's not polite."

"But I won't look hot anymore if I have a beard!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes dramatically. "Whatever. Do you want to go to the store and get shaving gel or not?"

"Yeah, I want to go get more shaving gel." Anakin said.

"Good. Get your outfit for the celebration on so we'll be all ready. Then all you have to do after you get your shaving gel is go into a bathroom and shave, and we won't have to waste time coming back here." Ahsoka said.

"Alright." So Anakin went into his room to change into his neon orange suit.

"Whoa," Ahsoka said, taken by surprise with the loud color. "are you seriously wearing that?"

"Yep."

"Ok…" Ahsoka put on her purple sandals, which had three inch heels.

"Yikes! Did you just grow?" Anakin asked in shock.

"No, silly. I'm wearing high heel shoes." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh. That makes more sense." Anakin said, and they left the Jedi Temple and began to walk to the nearest convenience store which sold shaving cream.

On the way, Ahsoka kept stumbling, though she was able to keep herself from falling completely.

"Ahsoka… are you ok? Why do you keep tripping?" Anakin asked.

"It's these shoes," Ahsoka replied, gasping as she almost tripped again. "I'm not used to wearing heels like this."

"Oh. Are you going to be ok? I don't want you to scrape your knees really bad or something." Anakin said.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine." Ahsoka said.

Anakin shrugged. "If you say so," he murmured.

They arrived at the convenience store and Anakin bought his shaving cream. Then they started to walk back to the Temple.

"Hey, Snips, I have an idea." Anakin said.

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked.

"I know a shortcut back to the Temple." He replied. "It goes through a couple back alleys and stuff, but it's _pretty _safe."

Ahsoka glanced at her watch. "I guess it's worth a try. We're already going to be late."

So Anakin, with Ahsoka following, began to walk through some of the alleys in-between buildings. There wasn't really a sidewalk though, but more of a rocky gravel.

"Wh-whoa," Ahsoka said as she stumbled through the rocky path. "I'm going to fall, I really am," she said, mostly to herself.

"You ok back there, Snips?" Anakin, who was a good twenty-five feet or so in front of his Padawan, asked.

"Don't go so fast!" Ahsoka panted, grabbing onto a railing on the edge of a building to prevent herself from falling in a puddle of muddy water.

Anakin gasped as he spotted something. "Ahsoka! Watch out for the banana peel!"

Ahsoka kept walking. "What banana peel?"

She stepped right over it.

"Phew, you missed it-"

But then she fell into a manhole.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell in.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried, running up to the manhole and looking in. "I'll save you!" He jumped in and landed on top of her.

"Oof!" She cried. "Get off of me!"

"Ahh! Sorry!" Anakin exclaimed, getting off of his Padawan. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look _ok_? I just fell into a disgusting sewer pipe in my nice dress and now I'm covered in mud!" She shouted.

Anakin sniffed the air. "It doesn't smell like mud to me."

"What do you mean? We fell into a _sewer_. What do you _expect _to be down here?" Ahsoka said, shuddering.

"But it smells like chocolate!" Anakin stated.

Ahsoka sniffed. "Hm, you're right."

"Maybe it's a chocolate river!" Anakin cried.

"Yeah right. Very unlikely. Could you please help me up?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin helped her up.

Ahsoka tried to walk, but a searing pain shot through her right leg. "Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Ahsoka! What's wrong?" Anakin asked frantically.

"I… I think I must have twisted my ankle," Ahsoka replied, her voice strained.

"Oh no! I just knew this would happen!" Anakin wailed.

"Then why did you make us take your stupid shortcut?" Ahsoka cried.

"Why did you wear those stupid shoes?" Anakin shouted.

"They match my outfit!" Ahsoka replied.

Anakin groaned. "Can you walk at all?" He asked gently.

"I think I can limp." She replied weakly. She took off her shoes so she wouldn't trip again.

"We'll have to take you to the doctor when we get back." Anakin said. "It could be serious."

"But, what about the Master and Padawan celebration?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't want to make you have to go to that if you're hurt." Anakin replied.

"I still want to go." Ahsoka stated.

"Maybe we'll have time to go to the doctor before the celebration." Anakin contemplated.

"There's no way we'll have time." Ahsoka said. "It starts in," she looked at her watch, "AAHHH! FIVE MINUTES!"

"But I don't even know how to get out of here!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka looked defeated. "We'll never make it."

"But we can try!" Anakin cried.

"HOW MANY TIMES SAY IT DO I HAVE TO? DO OR DO NOT! THERE IS NO TRY!" Yoda screamed. He had, of course, came out of nowhere.

Then he started to leave.

"Wait! Yoda!" Ahsoka called. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

But he was gone.

Ahsoka groaned in frustration.

"Relax, Ahsoka. We'll find a way out." Anakin assured her.

"How?" She whined.

"Well, I think that this is not actually mud, but it is chocolate." Anakin stated.

Ahsoka looked at him like he was crazy. "I thought I told you that wasn't possible."

"No, you said it was very unlikely." Anakin reminded her. He stuck his hand in the chocolate and ate it. "Mmm! See! I was right!"

"Great, so now it's not mud on my dress, it's chocolate! That's gonna leave even worser of a stain!" Ahsoka cried.

"Worser isn't a word." Anakin pointed out.

"I don't care." Ahsoka said. She took a sharp intake of breath as her ankle surged with pain.

"Well, I guess we'd better find a way out of here." Anakin said, wiping his hands off on his suit, which made disgusting chocolate hand smears on his suit.

"Now we're gonna have to wash yours too!" Ahsoka cried.

They walked, well Anakin walked and Ahsoka limped, through the tunnel-like chocolate-filled sewer. Actually, Anakin most of the time was crawling on the ground and licking the chocolate off the ground. Ahsoka thought he was disgusting.

After a while of walking, Ahsoka collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted and in a lot of pain.

Anakin stopped licking chocolate off the floor and helped her back up. "Just a little bit longer, Ahsoka. I know we'll find a way out."

"I- I can't walk another step," Ahsoka said faintly.

"Then I'll carry you." Anakin replied. He picked Ahsoka up and carried her in his arms.

They walked for another five minutes or so.

"Hey look- an escape hatch!" Anakin cried. He lifted Ahsoka up. "Climb through," he said.

Ahsoka struggled out of the hatch and found herself in another alley somewhere in Galactic City.

Anakin climbed out after her. "Hah! We made it! Maybe we can still get to the Master and Padawan celebration before it's over." He said.

"I guess it's worth a try." Ahsoka murmured as Anakin picked her up again. "Even though we're covered in chocolate, I can't walk, and you didn't shave."

Anakin gasped. "YOU'RE RIGHT! I STILL LOOK LIKE A BUM!"

"Stop insulting the bums!" Ahsoka cried.

Anakin carried Ahsoka all the way back to the Jedi Temple. He ran (still unshaven, covered in chocolate, and carrying an injured Padawan) into the training room which was apparently going to be cleared out for the celebration.

They burst in the door. "WE'RE HERE! WE'RE NOT DEAD!" Anakin shouted. "Did we miss anything?"

The room was full of younglings, Padawans, masters, and other Jedi. They were all doing training exercises.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Aayla asked.

"The Master and Padawan celebration!" Anakin exclaimed. "Duh!"

"Uhh that's _tomorrow_." Kit stated.

"What?" Anakin and Ahsoka exclaimed in unison. Luckily Anakin was already carrying Ahsoka- because she fainted.

"Yep." Yoda said. "And, look like a bum you do. Shave you should."

Obi-Wan started crying. "Does that mean I'm a bum?"

Anakin groaned. "Never mind!"

And he left the room with Ahsoka, leaving all the Jedi staring and wondering _what _in the galaxy just happened?

**Ah wow... out of all the crazy random things I've written, i think the shaving gel thing has to be the most random XD (that's just on my personal random-scale :D)**


	11. A Bunch of Random Stuff

**Ok... this chapter is short and really lame! But I didn't have any more ideas and I had to get it up before tomorrow. So please don't kill me :) The next chapter after this is a lot longer and SUPER EPIC i promise!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: Anakin needed shaving gel... so they went to get some and ended up in a chocolate filled sewer. :\**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 3: The Master and Padawan Celebration, and a little Easter fun :)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 11: A Bunch of Random Stuff**

It was the day after the… um… 'shaving gel incident'. The previous day (after Anakin and Ahsoka had come back only to find out that the Master and Padawan celebration was not that day but the next), Anakin had taken Ahsoka to the doctor to find out what had happened to her ankle. Turns out she had fractured her lateral malleolus, which is just the technical term for a certain bone in your foot, and had to get a cast on her foot and use crutches. Ahsoka still insisted that she could go to the Master and Padawan celebration, and Anakin said she could go as long as she was very careful.

At the moment, it was morning. Ahsoka had to keep her foot propped up on a chair or one of those footrest things that comes out of a reclining couch, and she had to keep ice on her foot.

Anakin came into the living room, where Ahsoka was currently on the couch, with a tray of food. "Here's your breakfast." He said, setting the tray carefully on her lap.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said, smiling at him.

Anakin looked a little worried. "Do you need any more pain medicine or something? More ice? Anything?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Nope, I think I'm ok. Stop worrying so much."

"But it's my fault you hurt yourself! I shouldn't have made us take that shortcut." Anakin said.

"It wasn't your fault." Ahsoka assured him, "I was the one who wore those silly shoes."

"Well still, I don't like it when you get hurt." Anakin said quietly.

"Relax. I'll be ok. Ok?" Ahsoka said with a grin.

"Ok." Anakin said.

Ahsoka giggled. "And make sure you get ready early enough this time!"

"I will!" Anakin replied with a smile.

Later that day, it was time to go to the Master and Padawan celebration. Anakin had gotten ready on time, much to Ahsoka's relief. It took Ahsoka a bit longer than average to get ready, since she had to deal with her foot and stuff, but she had started early enough as well.

Ahsoka was still getting used to using the crutches, so she was a bit slow at walking with them.

So they walked (slowly) to the training room where there were streamers and balloons and other decorations everywhere. Masters and Padawans stood around talking, eating food, playing games, and doing other stuff.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss came up to her friend with her master close behind. "What happened to your foot?"

"I… fractured it because I was wearing some stupid high heel shoes." Ahsoka said, feeling embarrassed.

Barriss smiled sympathetically. "Don't feel bad about it. One time I pulled a muscle in my wrist trying to open a jar of grape jelly."

"You're kidding." Ahsoka said, gawking.

"No, I'm not kidding." Barriss said with a giggle.

"Wow." Ahsoka continued on with her crutches, and soon spotted Bob and Plo.

"Dude!" Bob's eyes widened when he saw Ahsoka on crutches. He looked worried. "What happened to your foot, Dude? Are you like, ok?"

Ahsoka didn't want to tell Bob the thing about the shoes. She trusted Barriss more. "I fell." She said simply.

"You want me to like, help you to one of the tables or something?" Bob asked.

Anakin could sense what was going on. "Hey! You keep your hands off my Padawan. I'm her overprotective protector. You stay away!" He cried.

Bob rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to help, Dude."

"Well I can help Ahsoka all by myself!" Anakin exclaimed. "Come on, Snips." He lead Ahsoka to a chair at the long table where everyone would sit for the meal.

"Master, was that _really _necessary?" Ahsoka asked him after sitting down.

"Yes, it was. I'm your master, and he's not." Anakin said firmly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

In a few minutes, the main celebration started. A couple Jedi volunteering as waiters and waitresses passed out all the food, and Yoda hopped up on a stage at one end of the table, which had a chair for him and chairs for the people he would interview.

"Welcome, Masters and Padawans! Gathered here today, we are, to celebrate all Masters and Padawans. A little show, prepared, have I. Ask questions to different Masters and Padawans I will." Yoda explained. "First up, Master Unduli and Padawan Offee are."

Everyone clapped as Luminara and Barriss went on stage.

Yoda cleared his throat and held the microphone up. "First question, this is," He said, looking at a paper he had written himself. "Favorite, which flavor of jelly beans is yours?"

Luminara thought for a moment. "I like the cotton candy kind."

"I like the cheese flavored ones!" Barriss exclaimed.

"PICK CORNDOG FLAVOR WHY DID YOU NOT?" Yoda cried.

"Um because we don't like that." Luminara said.

Yoda frowned. "Off stage you must go. Now!"

Luminara rolled her eyes. "Come on, Barriss." She said, and they got off stage.

"Next, Master Koon and Bob are." Yoda said.

Bob and Plo got up on stage.

Yoda flipped the page of questions. "This question, for you it is. Like rocks, do you?"

"Yes, I like rocks." Plo said.

"I like rocks too." Bob said.

"Say you like corndogs, you didn't!" Yoda screamed.

"But you didn't ask!" Bob cried.

"Care I do not!" Yoda yelled. "LEAVE!"

Ahsoka leaned close to Anakin and whispered, "Wow, these questions are pointless."

Anakin was about to nod his head, but Yoda screamed, "SAY WHAT DID YOU, PADAWAN TANO!"

Ahsoka gulped as everyone whirled around to stare at her. She blushed. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"No! Say something you did!" Yoda cried.

"I- I uhhh…" Ahsoka had almost forgotten what she had said in the first place.

Yoda shrugged. "Never mind. Up next, Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano are."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Anakin grabbed her crutches and gave them to her so they could go up on the stage.

Yoda waited for them to sit down. "Ok. First question, your foot, what happened to?" he asked Ahsoka.

"I fell and fractured it." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh. Second question, Eat for breakfast what did you?" He asked both of them.

"I had cereal." Anakin said.

"I had toast." Ahsoka said.

"EAT CORNDOGS YOU DIDN'T?" Yoda screamed. He fainted.

Anakin and Ahsoka went off stage and Mace came on. "Sorry for that, everyone. Enjoy the rest of the night. Show's over."

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances once sitting down. That had been awkward.

…

The next morning…

Ahsoka had just finished eating breakfast, and was reading a book.

Anakin came up to her. "What'cha reading?" He asked.

Ahsoka showed him the cover of the book. It said, _How to Survive Jedi Training_.

Anakin looked through her pile of other books. _How to Live with an Overprotective Master and Not Lose Your Head_, _How to Defend Yourself Against Unicorns_, just to name a few. He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He came into the dining room a few minutes later with a bowl of eggs, several small bowls, vinegar, and a packet of colored tablets.

Ahsoka looked up from her book. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna color some Easter eggs. You want to help?" Anakin started mixing the colored solutions in the small bowls.

"Sure." Ahsoka used the Force to retrieve her crutches and walked to the table. After getting her foot up on another chair, she watched Anakin set everything up.

"Alright. Now we can color the eggs!" Anakin said.

"You did boil them, right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course I did." Anakin replied, rolling his eyes.

Ahsoka giggled. "Just making sure."

Anakin took an egg, set it in the wire holder thing, and put it in the blue dye. He handed the wire holder to Ahsoka. She put an egg on it and slowly lowered it into the green dye.

"I'm gonna make mine look like a pickle." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"And I'm gonna make mine look like a… uhh… blue unicorn?" Anakin said with a shrug.

Ahsoka laughed. "It's an egg. How are you going to make it look like a unicorn?"

"I dunno." Anakin replied with a grin.

Ahsoka took her egg out of the dye. "It's perfect!" She said, admiring her pretty egg.

Anakin took his out. "Mine is perfect too!" He grabbed another egg and tapped it slightly on the table before putting it in the orange dye.

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Why did you crack that egg before you put it in?"

"You'll see." Anakin said mysteriously.

Ahsoka sighed and put an egg in the pretty pink dye.

"It looks like Pinky my unicorn!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Where are you keeping that unicorn anyways?"

Anakin pointed to the balcony, and Ahsoka saw the unicorn out there chewing on the plants Ahsoka had planted out there.

"Let it go, just let it go," Ahsoka mumbled to herself, taking a deep breath.

"NO I WILL NOT LET MY UNICORN GO!" Anakin screamed.

"Never mind." Ahsoka said.

They finished coloring their eggs.

"Ya know there's gonna be an Easter egg hunt tomorrow in the Jedi Temple garden." Anakin said.

"Can we go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, are you sure you want to be walking around so much with your foot like that?"

Ahsoka groaned. "Master, it isn't that bad. They said I'll only have to use crutches for like a week or so. I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you promise to be careful." Anakin said firmly.

"I will." Ahsoka assured him.

The next morning…

It was Easter morning. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining.. It was beautiful.

Everyone was gathering in the park for the Easter egg hunt. Yeah, sure, egg hunting may seem like something for the younglings, but it really was quite fun. Even the Jedi masters did it.

Mace Windu plucked a purple plastic egg from a tree. "Oooh! Goodie! This one has a chocolate egg inside!"

Obi-Wan found a couple eggs in a bush. "JELLY BEANS!" He cried.

Yoda looked under a bench. "A CORNDOG!"

Everyone stared at him.

"That isn't part of the egg hunt!" A random Jedi dude shouted.

Yoda shrugged and started eating his corndog.

Ahsoka found an orange egg. She opened it. "YES!" She cried.

"What did you find, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"A peanut butter filled chocolate egg!" She exclaimed.

Anakin chuckled. "Cool! I'm hoping to find a unicorn marshmallow."

"Gross." Ahsoka stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Well unfortunately they aren't made of real unicorn." Anakin said.

"Oh well that makes it good then." Ahsoka said, breathing a sigh of relief.

A little while later, everyone was going back to their quarters, since the egg hunt was over.

Ahsoka and Anakin had found a lot of eggs. Ahsoka was really happy because she got a lot of the peanut butter filled chocolate eggs. Anakin liked the chocolate covered marshmallow bunnies.

It was a very good Easter.

**Ugh that seriously was my lamest chapter ever! And another lame chapter name. :P oh well... the next chapter will be much better! :)**


	12. The Epic Game

**I am not going to say anything about this chapter because it will give too much away! so please read the authors notes at the end :)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 12: The Epic Game**

It has been a couple weeks since Easter, and Ahsoka's foot is all better.

Right now, it was morning. Anakin and Ahsoka had just finished eating breakfast, when suddenly, Rex burst into the room holding something about the size of a DVD case.

"GUESS WHAT, GUYS?" He screamed.

"Let me guess," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes, "you got a high score in your video game?"

"EVEN BETTER!" Rex shrieked, "I GOT A NEW VIDEO GAME!"

"Oh, joy," Ahsoka murmured.

"Let's play it!" Rex cried. He set the game on the table.

Anakin picked it up and looked at it. "Super Smash Bros Brawl? What in the galaxy?"

"I hear it's supposed to be EPIC!" Rex exclaimed. "Do you guys have a Wii?"

Anakin looked sad. "No, we don't."

"But Obi-Wan does!" Ahsoka exclaimed with a smile.

The three exchanged glances.

"TO OBI-WAN'S QUARTERS!" Anakin declared.

Five minutes later…

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Obi-Wan opened the door to find Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex standing there.

"Hey, Kenob's!" Anakin said, "Can we use your Wii?"

"Uhh why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"BECAUSE WE WANT TO PLAY SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL!" Rex screamed.

"AAHHH! I LOVE THAT GAME!" Obi-Wan shrieked.

"You do?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her with his jaw on the ground. "HOW COULD I NOT LOVE IT?"

"Well ok…" Anakin said, "let's play!"

Obi-Wan went over to his Wii, turned it on, and inserted the CD of Super Smash Bros Brawl.

The opening theme played and they all saw the characters in the game.

Then it came to the menu.

"Alrighty! Who do you guys wanna be?" Obi-Wan asked, selecting for his remote the character named Kirby. "I love Kirby! He's my favorite!"

"Oooh! I wanna be the buff guy!" Anakin exclaimed, pointing to a guy on the screen.

"You mean Captain Falcon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!" Anakin cried, clapping his hands.

"I want to be the guy with the moustache!" Rex said, "He looks like a plumber!"

"He _is_," Obi-Wan said. "wait, which guy with the moustache? There's two!"

"Ummm, the one with the 'L' on his hat! Does that stand for 'loser'?" Rex asked.

"No. It stands for 'Luigi'. That's his name." Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh, alright." Rex said.

"Who should I be?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Umm…" Obi-Wan looked at all the characters. "how about Zelda?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Ok."

They all selected his characters and pressed the 'A' button to start. Their characters all dropped onto a platform in the screen. "Three, two, one, GO!" Shouted the loud announcer.

"AAAHHH! GHOST VOICE!" Anakin cried.

"That's Fred." Obi-Wan said as he pressed buttons on his remote.

"The announcer has a name?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well… no…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"Hey! Watch this!" Rex didn't know how to play and his character jumped off the screen and he lost a life. "HEY! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"You died." Obi-Wan said simply. Suddenly he cried, "The Smash Ball! GET THE SMASH BALL!"

Ahsoka's character was running in circles. "I don't know how to play this game!" She wailed.

Anakin got the smash ball and killed Ahsoka's character with it. "HAH! I got you, Snips!"

"Not fair! I don't even know how to fight with this thing!" She cried.

"You press 'A' and 'B' in different combinations for different attacks." Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh! Thanks!" Ahsoka did as Obi-Wan said and she expertly defeated Anakin.

"HEY!" Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka giggled and went for Rex next. But Rex had already gotten the hang of the game and had just collected a smash ball which had appeared sometime after Anakin got his. It was an epic battle between Luigi and Zelda. Ahsoka accidentally pressed a certain button, and Zelda transformed into what looked like a ninja girl.

"Yikes! What did I do to her?" She cried.

Obi-Wan defeated Anakin by pushing him off the edge of the screen. "You turned her into Sheik." He said.

"Oh dear!" Ahsoka screamed. "Is that good?"

"Yeah. She can jump really high." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka tried it out and beat Rex. "Oooh! Cool!"

"This is too hard!" Rex whined.

"You're only saying that because you're losing." Ahsoka said.

"No I'm not!" Rex cried.

They played all morning and forgot to eat lunch. They were all so obsessed with the game. Sometime around one p.m., the power went out.

"Awww! Now we can't play anymore!" Anakin whined.

Everyone was sad. Obi-Wan started crying hysterically.

"Don't cry, Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka said, patting his arm.

"Life without video games is so terrible!" Rex wailed.

Anakin looked at him. "Is that all you do all day? Play video games?"

"Well… yeah…" Rex murmured.

"HEY!" Obi-Wan cried. "What if we could meet the characters from the video game? I'd totally love to meet the characters from the Kirby series…"

"OH!" Anakin suddenly screamed.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"You know when we were in that glass elevator?" He said.

"Um, you mean when you completely annoyed me by going to that unicorn room?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uh yeah, that time," Anakin muttered, "well anyways, I saw a button that said, 'Super Smash Bros Brawl Room', but I didn't know what it was."

"EEEE!" Obi-Wan squealed. "I WANNA GO THERE!"

"But," Ahsoka said, "we broke the elevator. Remember?"

"Well they don't call me the best mechanic on TV for nothing!" Anakin cried.

"They've never called you that." Ahsoka said.

"Whatever!" Anakin shouted. "Let's go fix it!"

So they went outside and found the debris of the glass elevator. Anakin grabbed a rubber ducky. "Let's fix this thing!"

"Master… how are you going to fix it with a rubber ducky?" Ahsoka asked.

"This isn't a rubber ducky! It's a wrench." Anakin said.

"No, it's not. You're holding a rubber ducky." Ahsoka stated.

Anakin looked in his hand. "Oops." He grabbed a wrench. "Ok! Let's fix this thing!"

…

_Meanwhile, in the Super Smash Bros Brawl room…_

"Hah, CHAA!" Peach cried as she attacked Ike yet again. It was quite an interesting one on one battle between them. Link, Marth and Meta Knight watched from the sidelines.

"Come on, Ike!" Link cried out to him. "You're making us guys look like pansies!"

"So you think yelling at me is helping!" Ike yelled back, trying, or at least attempting to try, to concentrate. A smash ball popped into existence above Peach and Ike. Peach noticed it before Ike did.

"Get it, you fool!" Marth cried to Ike. Ike looked up just as Peach grabbed the smash ball. Too late. Peach used her Final Smash, practically blowing Ike into oblivion. He was blasted out of the arena within seconds.

"Game set!" the announcer voice said.

"YES!" Peach exclaimed happily.

"Nice going, Peach!" Zelda told her friend as she walked over. Kirby, Luigi and Captain Flacon trailed behind her.

"Alright, Meta Knight, I think I'm up against you next," Captain Falcon told his opponent.

"Right."

But suddenly…

A great noise was heard.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe a smash ball?" Captain Falcon contemplated.

"But none of us are in a match," Marth murmured.

That's when they saw the clouds part, and a glass elevator containing some interesting looking people flew down from the sky. It landed, and the doors open.

Luigi stared at it with a peculiar expression. Captain Falcon scratched his head. Ike raised an eyebrow.

A strange character with orangeish-brown hair and a beard came running up to them. "No _way_!" He screeched. "KIRBY! META KNIGHT!" He pumped his fists in the air and started running in circles and cheering.

Meta Knight stared, glad no one else could see the expression on his face behind his mask.

"Poyo?" Kirby said questioningly.

The other three people walked up to them.

"Dude! It's the buff guy!" Anakin exclaimed, running up to Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon and Ike exchanged glances.

"Wow, it's Zelda!" Ahsoka said, coming up to Zelda who was currently talking with Peach.

Rex found Luigi. "Whoa, you look even more like a plumber in person!"

"Umm… thanks?" Luigi said, unsure how to react to this.

Obi-Wan had stopped running in circles. He ran up to Kirby and gave him a big hug. "I LOVE YOU KIRBY!"

"YUCKKK!" Ahsoka screamed, who had heard Obi-Wan.

"NO! Not like that!" Obi-Wan cried.

Marth leaned close to Meta Knight. "Who the heck _are _these guys?" he murmured.

"No idea," Meta Knight replied, "But I'm pretty sure they're not from around here."

"Can you 'show me ya moves'?" Anakin asked Captain Falcon, imitating his quote.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" Captain Falcon asked with a note of pride.

"Of _course _they've heard of us." Zelda said, "Why else would they be screaming and running around like creeps?"

"I'm not screaming." Ahsoka stated.

"Well you know what I mean." Zelda said.

"Can you do some plumbing for me?" Rex asked. "Because I did plug my toilet this morning."

Luigi smiled. "Me and Mario are better at saving princesses…" he told him.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Captain Falcon declared. "Let's see how you guys can do in the arena."

Obi-Wan gasped dramatically. "I get to fight against KIRBY?" He fainted.

"Well I guess he won't be going first…" Zelda murmured under her breath.

Link had been standing there completely stunned by these peculiar people. His mouth hung open, but no words came out. Finally, he managed to say, "Just who _ARE _you guys?"

"We came from Coruscant!" Anakin exclaimed. "We're Jedi!"

"Corus-what?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Coruscant. It's a planet. Duh." Anakin said, making sound obvious.

"Wait, so like Altea?" Ike asked.

"Never heard of it." Rex said.

"Of course you haven't," Marth murmured sarcastically. "No one knows about Fire Emblem anymore."

"Oh relax, Marth," Meta Knight said. "You've still for plenty of fan girls who obsess over you."

"So…" Rex said, trying to remain composed but inside he was very excited, "when do we start?"

"How about you?" Zelda asked Ahsoka. "You want to give it a shot first?"

"Oh… um, ok…" Ahsoka replied, feeling a little nervous.

"Here," Ike said to her, handing her what looked like a watch. "Strap this on. It'll keep track of your hit percentage and how many lives you have left. It'll also bring you back to the arena when you lose a life."

Ahsoka took the watch and put it on. She turned it on and saw the hit meter, which was currently at zero percent. "Thanks." She saw Zelda stepping into the arena, so she did the same.

Zelda got in her starting position. "You ready?" She asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

The announcer voice began counting down. "Three, two, one, GO!"

"IT'S FRED!" Obi-Wan, who just woke up, screamed.

"Who?" Link said, confused.

Zelda ran forward, preparing to attack. Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and held them in defensive formation.

"Whoa! What are _those_?" Zelda cried.

"Lightsabers!" Ahsoka replied, jumping into the air and somersaulting before landing behind Zelda and slashing at her with the lightsabers.

"Gah!" Zelda cried. Her percentage was at twelve percent now. She used Dash Attack and knocked Ahsoka upwards. Now they were both at twelve percent.

"AAHHH!" Anakin screamed. "I'LL SAVE YOU AHSOKA!" He was about to run into the arena.

"Wait!" Marth cried, grabbing Anakin's shoulder. "You can't step into the match! If you do, Zelda will automatically win."

"I can't tell you many matches I've lost automatically because Kirby ran into my arena when he wasn't fighting." Meta Knight murmured with a sigh.

Anakin frowned. "_Fine_." He sat down on the bench which was available for the spectators to sit on.

"Hey Link," Zelda called from the fight, "how many bonuses do we have in this match?"

Link checked. "Just the smash ball this time," he told her.

Ahsoka saw a ball appear in the sky. _That must be a smash ball!_ she thought. She was about to jump for it, but suddenly-

"Hup!" Zelda grunted as she leaped into the air, grabbing it just before Ahsoka. She used her Final Smash Light Arrow against Ahsoka, blasting her out of the arena.

Anakin watched in horror as Ahsoka practically flew out of the arena, right before exploding into a burst of light, smoke, and sparkles. He just stared, with his jaw on the ground.

Ike turned to him. "You gonna be ok, man?"

Then Anakin fainted.

"Poyo? Poy poyo!" Kirby said, patting Anakin.

Less than three seconds later, Ahsoka reappeared back in the arena. "CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE!" She screamed.

"Whoaaaa," Rex murmured, "that was weird."

Ahsoka was still trying to find her pulse. Obi-Wan saw Zelda about to attack again. "AHSOKA! LOOK OUT!"

Zelda was about to attack again, but stopped short with surprise as Ahsoka frantically tried to find her pulse. "And I thought this day couldn't get any stranger..." she said to herself.

Ahsoka finally found her pulse. "I got it! I'm alive!"

Marth and Ike snickered the in the background. "I'll give you guys one thing," Captain Falcon said, "you're all certainly… interesting."

Obi-Wan, who had grabbed Kirby and forced him to stay on his lap while Obi-Wan pet him, shrugged. "It's all part of our charm!" He replied cheerily.

Meta Knight turned away at the sight of Kirby being treated like a cat. "If he tries that with me he's going to lose his arm to my sword…" he muttered.

"Oh no!" Obi-Wan cried when he heard Meta Knight. "I don't wanna lose my arm! Anakin's already done that!"

Peach gasped. "Oh, no! That's terrible!"

While they talked, the battle between Zelda and Ahsoka was still on, but the time was running out. Ahsoka managed to get a couple of hits with her lightsaber, knocking Zelda's heath to forty percent.

Zelda used Naryu's Love (one of her attacks) against Ahsoka. They were both pretty much tied, except for the fact that Ahsoka had died once and Zelda hadn't lost a single life yet.

Ahsoka gasped slightly as she saw another smash ball materialize right above her head. She jumped and grabbed it.

"USE IT, AHSOKA!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"I know! I _know_!" Ahsoka replied frantically. She jumped into the air. Everyone watched as the jump propelled her higher than normal into the air. She curled up into a ball, somersaulting rapidly again and again as she fell through the air. Her lightsabers were nothing but swirling rays of light as she spun. Then, she landed- creating a large _SMASH! _and sending Zelda clear off the other side of the arena.

"GYAH!" Zelda cried as she was blasted off the field. Moments later she reappeared on her floating disk and landed on the ground.

"Thirty seconds left in the match!" Link yelled. "C'mon, Zel! You can do it!"

"Poyo!" Kirby cried.

Ahsoka was panting from the intense battle. _Only a little bit longer... you can do it! _She charged at Zelda with her lightsabers. Zelda defended herself, but Ahsoka continued to strike, knocking Zelda closer and closer to the edge of the arena.

Zelda eventually was pushed off the edge of the arena. She reached out and grabbed the side just as she was falling and pushed herself into the air with a jump.

"Ten seconds remaining," Ahsoka heard the announcer voice say. This was it. Ahsoka used the Force to lift Zelda in the air, and Force Pushed her off the arena.

"What-?" Zelda cried just before she hit the outer zone of the arena and lost her last life.

"GAME SET! The winner is... Ahsoka!" the announcer voice declared as Zelda died.

Anakin frantically looked at the others. "CAN I GO IN THE ARENA NOW?"

Ike sighed. "Yes, you can-"

"YAY!" Anakin screamed, and he ran onto the arena. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes, "this watch keeps you from dying completely."

Anakin thought for a moment. "I should get you to wear one of those all the time."

"They don't work outside of the Brawl world." Link said. "trust me, I've tried it."

Zelda walked over to Ahsoka, clapping. "Well done," she said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Wow, that was tough though. It looks so much easier when you play it on the Wii."

Ike laughed. "If only it were that easy," he said. "So, who's up against who next?"

Marth had a hand to his chin. "Why don't we do the next match in teams?" he suggested.

"I like the sound of that!" Peach said happily.

"I don't have to go again, do I?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm exhausted."

Anakin shook his head. "No, I think Rex and I will go up against someone... Like the buff guy!"

"OK," Meta Knight said. "Mind if I join this one? I haven't been in an interesting match all morning."

"But then Luigi can't play!" Rex cried miserably.

"I can always fight in the next one..." Luigi said.

"Well, ok." Rex muttered.

"Alright, so teams. Who's going to team up with Falcon?" Meta Knight asked.

"I WANNA BE WITH THE BUFF GUY!" Anakin shrieked.

"Okay then. I guess that means we're on the same team," Meta Knight said to Rex. He drew his sword and got into a fighting stance on the field.

Rex took out his two blasters. Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber.

Meta Knight smiled. "Now this is going to be interesting," he murmured. Captain Falcon also prepared to start.

"Three, two one, GO!" The announcer declared.

"FRED!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"What is it with that guy and calling the announcer Fred?" Link said exasperatedly.

Ahsoka groaned and clutched her head as Obi-Wan starting running around in circles again, this time shouting about Fred. "Don't even ask," she murmured.

Meta Knight ran full speed at Anakin, preparing to use Drill Rush.

Anakin screamed and ran away, then jumped over him and Force Pushed him almost off the arena.

Meta Knight grabbed onto the side of the arena to keep from falling, then glided upward and back towards Anakin again. This time he used Mach Tornado on him, sucking him up in the winds.

"Oh yeah?" Anakin challenged, landing after getting sucked into the tornado. "I can do that too! With the FORCE!" Anakin made a tornado and flung Meta Knight off the arena.

"GYAH!" Meta Knight yelled as he was blasted away. He reappeared moments later on his floating platform and jumped down to the ground. "Alright, THAT'S it," he said to Anakin. He noticed the smash ball that had begun to float above their heads. He flew up and activated it. When he was close enough again to Anakin he used his final smash, Galaxia Darkness on him. Anakin flew off the arena and lost a life.

"I wanna do something! I'm just standing around here doing nothing!" Rex whined. He pulled out his blasters and started shooting Captain Falcon.

Marth groaned from the sidelines and covered his face with his hand. "Do your friends always fight like this?" he asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed, putting a hand to her forehead and shaking her head in disbelief. "You don't even know the half of it." She mumbled.

Falcon did his best to avoid Rex's blasters, but he still got some damage. "Falcon... PAWNCH!" he said as used, obviously, his Falcon Punch against Rex.

"Ow!" Rex cried. He tried to shoot Falcon again.

Captain Falcon did his best to avoid the blasters yet again. He was at thirty-seven percent now.

Marth checked the score. "Pretty much tied so far," he said. "I think Mety and the other guy are winning just barely."

"Dangit, Marth," Meta Knight yelled, "I told you not to call me that!"

"I WANT A COOL NICKNAME TOO!" Anakin screamed.

Ahsoka snickered. "You already have one! _Ani_!"

"Snips!" Anakin yelled. "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!"

Ahsoka smirked. "But Padme calls you it!"

"'Annie'?" Ike and Link burst into laughter.

"_Great_!" Anakin cried, defending himself as Meta Knight attacked again. "I am so going to get you for that, Snips!"

"Keep your focus on your fighting," Meta Knight warned him as he swung his sword at him again.

"Thirty seconds re-"

"FRED!" Obi-Wan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ahsoka face palmed.

"…Ow," Luigi, who had been standing right next to Obi-Wan, said. He rubbed his ears.

"Fred is the nicest invisible man ever." Obi-Wan said. "He always lets you know the time!"

"Poyo?" Kirby looked up at him.

Obi-Wan picked up Kirby again. "And you are the most adorable pink thingy ever!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Marth said with an evil grin, "fangirls seem to think the same thing about Mety."

"MARTH!" Meta Knight exploded as his face turned red under his mask.

Ahsoka smirked. "Anakin knows all about fangirls… don't you, Ani?"

"Alright, that's it, Snips!" Anakin shouted, and he ran off the arena, only to hear a loud buzzer sound.

"Disqualified!"

"_Fred_!" Obi-Wan scolded. "That's not nice!"

Meta Knight lowered his sword so its tip touched the ground. "You've got to be kidding me," he said to himself.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin chased Ahsoka behind the benches, through the arena, and everywhere else.

"So what happens when he catches her?" Ike asked Obi-Wan, still laughing.

Obi-Wan gasped. "I don't even want to think about it!" He wailed dramatically, squeezing Kirby almost to death.

Peach and Zelda exchanged glances. "Now what?" Captain Falcon called out from the arena.

Rex shrugged and took out his portable gaming system and started playing his Martian game.

Luigi turned to Obi-Wan. "You wanted to fight against Kirby next, right?" he asked him.

Obi-Wan dropped Kirby and put both hands to his mouth as he gasped again. "YES! YES YES YES YES YES!"

"Be our guest," Marth said, tossing him one of the watches and motioning for the two opponents to enter the arena.

Obi-Wan was about to step into the arena, but Ahsoka ran past him at top speed, with Anakin in hot pursuit. He stared at them then shrugged and walked onto the arena.

Meta Knight and Captain Falcon stepped out of the arena to let them fight. "C'mon!" Falcon called to Rex, who was still playing his video game. He needed to step off the field to let Obi-Wan and Kirby fight.

"BUT I ALMOST GOT A HIGH SCORE!" Rex screamed.

"Oy vey," Link said.

Obi-Wan walked right up to Rex and stared over his shoulder at the game. Rex could feel Obi-Wan breathing on him. Then Obi-Wan pushed Rex out of the arena.

"DUDE!" Rex screamed. "NOT COOL!"

"We can start!" Obi-Wan cried.

If Ike had been laughing hard before, it was nothing compared to how he was laughing now. He collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath between laughs.

Rex frowned at him and sat down on the bench to play his video game, which he had to start over.

"Three, two, one, GO!" The announcer voice declared.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried.

Obi-Wan saw Kirby charging at him and he screamed at the top of his lungs like a five year old. He jumped off the arena and ran away until no one could even see him anymore.

Kirby stopped as Obi-Wan ran away. "Poyo?" he asked confusedly, tilting his head- well, more like his whole body- to the side questioningly.

"DUDE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY THIS GAME?" Rex shouted.

Marth groaned. Zelda covered her mouth to suppress her giggles. And Ike continued to laugh all the harder.

Suddenly Ahsoka ran up to them and frantically hid under a bench. "Hide me!" She cried.

"Why? What's wrong?" Peach cried.

"Anakin's chasing me!" Ahsoka whispered.

Just then, Anakin dashed into view. "Alright, where's Ahsoka?" He asked.

"Hm, I don't know," Link said, playing along with Ahsoka. "Could've sworn she ran by here a few seconds ago."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Obi-Wan cried frantically. "But don't look under that bench!"

Link sighed. So much for that.

Anakin looked under the bench… "I've got you-" but she wasn't there. "Snips?"

"Ohh, did I say don't look under _that_ bench? I meant whatever you do don't look under the other one!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Oh, come on!" Marth face palmed.

Anakin looked. "She's not there either." he said.

Obi-Wan scratched his head. "Well in that case I actually don't know where she is. I mean I never knew! But now I REALLY don't know!"

Peach giggled a little, and Zelda shushed her. They stood right next to each other, almost as if they were hiding something behind them.

Anakin looked at them. And, _just _between them, he saw a little flash of blue and white... Anakin charged through the two of them, and grabbed Ahsoka's arms. She struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Let go of me!" She cried.

"No." Anakin said firmly.

Rex pumped his fists in the air. "One point for team Skywalker!" He declared.

Everyone stared at him.

Peach had gasped as Anakin pushed her aside.

"Weeeeeell, this has gotten kind of awkward," Falcon said slowly. "I think I'm just gonna see you all later..." he started to walk away.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE, BUFF GUY!" Anakin screamed, letting down his guard and loosening his grip on Ahsoka's arms.

Ahsoka took this advantage and yanked herself free. "Hah!" She cried, and she ran away. Again.

"Here we go again," Meta Knight murmured.

Anakin was crying hysterically. "THE BUFF GUY IS LEAVING! THIS IS A TRAGIC EVENT!"

Ike had finally recovered from his hysterical laughing and slowly stood up. But when Anakin had said that Falcon leaving was a tragic event, he doubled over again.

"Oh my gosh, shut up, Ike!" Marth said.

Obi-Wan elbowed Marth in the arm. "And you thought _I _was insane!"

"You're both crazy," Marth said with a sigh.

Suddenly, a loud _DONG!_ was heard and they all whirled around and saw Anakin collapse, unconscious. When he fell over, it revealed Ahsoka standing there with a frying pan. She quickly hid it behind her back and whistled innocently.

Rex had been gawking at Ahsoka. He finally shook himself out of his stunned state. "Do you think we should go back home? I have to be back at the clone place or whatever you call it because Cody wants to play his new video game with me."

"Poyo..." Kirby said sadly. Peach picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey! I wanna hug him too!" Obi-Wan cried.

This time it wasn't just Ike who laughed. Everyone did. Even Meta Knight chuckled.

Ahsoka dragged her master across the ground. "Bye everyone! It was really fun. Nice to meet you all too!"

"Wait!" Marth cried. "Take Ike with you!" Ike elbowed him in the ribs rather hard.

"I don't think we-" Ahsoka started but Obi-Wan cut her off.

"NO! We want to take FRED!"

Link covered his face in his hands. "I give up," he said.

"NO! DON'T GIVE UP! BECAUSE THERE'S ALWAYS HOPE! AND YOU CAN AT LEAST TRY!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Yoda jumped out of a trash can. "DO OR DO NOT! THERE IS NO TRY!" He screamed.

Ahsoka was completely shocked. "How did you get here?"

Yoda shrugged. "Everywhere I am."

"That's not true." Ahsoka said.

"Yes it is." Yoda said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"What the heck?" Marth cried.

Yoda crossed his arms. "Good bye. Not worthy of my presence you are!"

"So… I guess this is goodbye for now?" Luigi asked.

Rex burst out in tears. "Yes. I'VE NEVER MET A NICER PLUMBER!"

"Thanks." Luigi smiled.

Zelda walked over to Ahsoka. "You certainly know how to fight," she said. "Come back sometime and we'll have a rematch, yeah?" She winked.

Ahsoka grinned. "Thanks, maybe I will."

Obi-Wan was hugging Kirby with all his might and crying his eyes out. "I WILL MISS YOU SO MUCH KIRBY!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

So Obi-Wan, Rex, and Ahsoka dragging Anakin all went into the elevator.

"Good bye everyone! Good bye Fred!" Obi-Wan called.

The brawlers waved goodbye from the ground as the elevator departed.

"Man, today certainly has been a not-so-normal day," Link said.

"Feels more like they've been here a week," Marth told him.

"A not-so-normal week," Link rephrased.

…

The elevator descended in front of the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka dragged Anakin back to their quarters and put him on the couch.

A few seconds later, he awoke.

Ahsoka smiled at him. "'Morning, Sleepyhead." She teased.

Anakin stretched. "I've just had the strangest dream…" he mumbled.

Ahsoka giggled.

He didn't need to know.

**Here is a note from my friend:**

**Ello, readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of A Not-So-Normal Week 3. Amazing what happens when you take two obsessions and put them together in a story, huh?**

**Just one thing I wanted to explain. If the dialect of the Brawlers seems different from the way Bluesaber3 usually writes, that's because I wrote those parts. Don't worry! She's not changing her writing style! D:**

**Oh, and one other thing. If it seems that Meta Knight, Ike, and Marth have a lot more lines than some of the other Brawlers, you can blame be for that. It just comes automatically when your favorite characters are involved in a story you're writing. -Glomps Mety-**

**And I did my best to keep the characters, well, in character, but I don't know all of them too terribly well, so if they do something that they normally wouldn't do, it's not my fault! D: -runs away from haters-**

**So again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the little quirky parts Saber and I added to it! :3**

**Peace out,**

**Liv**

**Alrighty! This is me now... well thanks Liv! I think that pretty much covered it. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP ON THIS CHAPTER! :D And to everyone else, stay tuned for chapter 13! :D**


	13. A New Pizza Box

**YAY! A new chapter! :D In this chapter, I added some new things... because it seemed to me that A Not-So-Normal Week was beginning to become full of overused cliches and such. However let me make one thing clear- I didn't "get rid" of old obsessions and character cliches, I just added a couple new ones :D**

**So enjoy this wonderfully random and hilarious chapter of a Not-So-Normal Week 3!**

**one other thing, I think that the "last time - this time" section just gives too much away... so I am not going to put it up anymore XD :)**

******(typo check still needs to be done, btw)**  


**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 13: A New Pizza Box**

A new day.

A new chance for random things to happen.

A new- pizza box?

"Yippee, yippee, oh yeah, yeah, yeah," Anakin sung to himself as he unpacked a pizza box out of the wrapping that morning.

Ahsoka was still asleep, and Anakin didn't bother to wake her since he was so engrossed in his wonderful pizza box.

Why had he ordered a pizza box, you ask?

Well, it all started a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… oh wait. Never mind. But it_ was _a long time ago…

"_I love pizza." Anakin said as he ate the last slice of pizza from the box._

"_Me too." Agreed Ahsoka, finishing the crust of her piece._

_Anakin wondered what would happen if he started collecting pizza boxes._

And, just the night before, at three a.m., he had shot up in bed remembering that day- and decided to order an empty pizza box online to collect.

That was another reason Ahsoka was still in bed, since she had been woken up by Anakin screaming.

So now, there he was. Standing by the front door, pizza box in hand. He opened it and saw the grease stains from some other pizza still in the box. He smelled it. Mm, delicious old pizza-y goodness.

Ahsoka's door opened and she came out, still looking sleepy.

"Ahsoka! My pizza box arrived!" Anakin cried.

Clearly too drowsy to comprehend him correctly, Ahsoka just stared at him with a peculiar expression on her face. "It's too early, Master. Tell me stuff like that later." She mumbled with a yawn.

"Early?" Anakin cried. "Snips, it's FIVE A.M.!"

"Stop yelling," Ahsoka moaned. "I barely got any sleep last night thanks to you!"

Anakin shrugged. "Well, at least I got my pizza box."

"How did it get here so fast? You only ordered it like two hours ago." Ahsoka said, finding her voice considerably irritated when she realized that it had only been two hours ago… and she hadn't really gotten any more sleep.

"Smell the delicious pizza smell!" Anakin said, shoving the greasy box in Ahsoka's face.

"Eww," Ahsoka said, pushing it away. "Master, really, it's too early for this! I don't like smelling pizza in the morning; it makes me nauseous."

Anakin looked disappointed. "Oh fine, I'll just go and nail the pizza box to the wall in my room." he went into his room with a hammer and the pizza box.

Ahsoka sat at the dining room table, rolling her eyes as she rested her head in her hands. Anakin began to forcefully pound the nail into the wall. Ahsoka's pulse throbbed in her head with each strike of the nail. _This is _not _going to be a good day for me,_ she thought to herself.

Anakin came out. "There! Now I can go on eBay and order more pizza boxes!"

Ahsoka groaned exasperatedly. "That's it. I'm going back to bed." She went back to her room and closed the door as fast and she could get it to close.

Anakin shrugged. He went on the computer and began to search for more pizza boxes. He was disappointed to find that most of them were new. He wanted them to be used. That's when he got an idea. He picked up the phone and dialed the local pizza joint- his and Ahsoka's favorite. It was called "We Sell Pizza", and the owner knew them to be his best customers. …Or at least _Anakin_ was his best customer.

"Pizza guy, oh pizza guy! Are you there?" Anakin asked into the phone.

"Ello, Anakin! What can I do for ya today?" The pizza guy, who had an Italian accent and was named Eddie, replied.

"I need one of every kind of pizza you have!" Anakin said.

"Eh? At five o'clock in the morning?" Eddie asked.

"Yep." Anakin replied.

"You and your Padawan, you have cravings for pizza at strange times, no?" He was speaking of course of the many times Anakin ordered pizza at eleven p.m.. Ahsoka actually barely ever knew Anakin got pizza at all, unless she saw the box in the trash can. Of course, now he would never ever, ever throw a box away. But when they ordered pizza for lunch or dinner, Ahsoka had some too. It wasn't her favorite food or anything, but she liked it.

"Well what I really need is the boxes, but I'll probably eat the pizza too. Maybe for breakfast." Anakin replied.

"Alrighty then," Eddie said, "one of every kind of pizza, coming right up!"

Anakin grinned. "Thanks, Eddie!"

"Any time! Ciao!" Eddie hung up.

Within the next half hour, the pizza delivery men were at the doorstep, ringing the door buzzer.

Anakin excitedly answered the door and accepted all twenty pizza boxes. "Thanks guys!" he said. He paid them and took all the pizza to the table.

He opened them all up and loaded all the pizza onto separate paper plates so he could get the boxes. Then he took the boxes and began nailing all of them to his wall.

Inside Ahsoka's room, she knew she'd _never _get back to sleep, especially with Anakin pounding at the wall like a maniac. So, reluctantly, she got back up.

When she walked out of her room, the smell of many kinds of pizzas hit her like a brick. It was so strong, she felt sick almost immediately.

"_Master_," She said, very annoyed, "I thought I told you it was too early for this!"

Anakin had just finished nailing two of the boxes up on the wall. "I ordered pizza! What'd the big deal?" He took a break from nailing and sat at the table, beginning to dig into a big slice of pepperoni pizza- for breakfast.

"Ohh, gross," Ahsoka mumbled, shuddering and trying to shake off the feeling.

"Want some, Ahsoka? I got one with anchovies!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka covered her mouth as she was pretty sure she'd throw up any moment. "You know I hate anchovies! I'm going back to bed. I don't care if I can't sleep but at least I won't die!" She ran to her room again.

Anakin shrugged and continued to eat his pizza.

…

Meanwhile…

Mace Windu was shopping. It was one of his favorite hobbies. He loved trying on silly hats, wacky sunglasses, kooky shoes, wild-colored ties, and pretty much anything that fit him… and everything that didn't.

Store clerks were exasperated by his many, many trips to the fitting room, especially when he left all the clothing crumpled on the ground.

Some store clerks had even gotten security guards to make sure he didn't even come _in _the store. That's why you see some stores with security guards- they're watching for him.

At the current moment, ol' Window was testing perfumes at Banana Republic. And, by "testing", I mean spraying them in people's faces and asking them what they thought of it.

_Spray!_ "What'd ya think of that one?" Mace asked, right after spraying the strongest men's cologne in an elderly woman's face.

"Oh dear! I must really be old, I've gone blind!" The woman exclaimed, and began fumbling around for her cane which she had rested on the perfume display.

Oh, and one other thing, Mace didn't like to use the "try me" perfumes. He preferred to open a fresh, new bottle- after all, the "try me" ones may have gone stale… or at least that was his opinion.

Mace seemed to like the newest woman's perfume they had available, so he sprayed it all over the store. He sprayed it in the air, he sprayed it on the clothes. He sprayed it on himself, and on the store clerks. He sprayed it on everyone, and even on the other bottles of perfume.

Eventually, the clerks kicked him out.

Crying and heartbroken, Mace ran all the way back to the Jedi Temple to Obi-Wan's quarters.

He burst through the door, crying hysterically.

"Mace?" Obi-Wan, who was wearing a "kiss the cook" apron, asked, a bit shocked. "What's going on? And why do you smell like a field of roses?"

"THE STORE CLERKS KICKED ME OUT OF THE STORE!" Mace wailed. "NOW I'M BORED!"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh well you can help me if you want."

"YIPPEE!" Mace screamed. "What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm baking a chocolate-lima bean cake." Obi-Wan replied, going back into the kitchen and picking up his silicon spatula.

"Oooh! What can I do?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan stirred the green batter. "You can chop up the chocolate." he replied, pointing to a cutting board on the other counter.

Mace went up to the cutting board and stared at it. There was the cutting board, made of wood; next to it was a sharp knife. On the board was a beautiful looking bar of dark chocolate.

He could smell the delicious chocolate. It smelled _really _good.

"Obi?" He asked, turning around.

Obi-Wan didn't even flinch at the nickname he usually didn't like being called. "Yes?"

"Can I eat the chocolate?" Mace asked.

"No. I need it for the cake." Obi-Wan replied.

Mace looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Pllleeeeeaaasssee?"

"You can have a different bar of chocolate if you chop that one up." Obi-Wan said.

Mace shrugged. Fair enough. He picked up the knife and looked at it closely. Then he accidentally dropped it and it landed on his foot, slicing clean through his boot and making a tiny knick in his skin.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing his foot and hopping up and down on the other.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "It didn't even cut you!"

Mace looked at his foot. "Oh," he then turned back to the chocolate. "YOU WILL GET CUT, MISTER CHOCOLATE! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He ignited his purple lightsaber and sliced the chocolate (along with the cutting board, counter, and anything in the cupboard below it) in half. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Can I have my chocolate bar now?"

Obi-Wan face palmed. "Sure. I have a whole bunch of different kinds in the medicine cabinet in my bathroom."

"Why in the medicine cabinet?" Mace asked.

"Because they say chocolate can make you feel good, and give you feelings of love." Obi-Wan said, dreamily staring a picture of Satine that hung on his wall.

Mace shrugged and went into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, finding at least five bars of at least a hundred different types of chocolate.

There was dark chocolate and milk chocolate. Bars with raspberries and bars with nuts. Bars with bacon, bars filled with caramel, and bars filled with marshmallow. The list went on and on, even to contain several bars that sounded less than appetizing, such as "chocolate with grasshoppers."

Mace finally decided on a plain old milk chocolate bar and ate it. He wondered if what Obi-Wan had said about chocolate making you feel in love was true. He decided maybe he should find out. He took another chocolate bar, a nice dark one with caramel in it, and came out of the bathroom.

"Obi-Wan, is it alright if I take another chocolate bar?" He asked.

"Oh sure, I've got plenty! It's a wonder you're only taking two anyways! Sometimes Anakin and Ahsoka come and raid all my chocolate!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Mace beamed. "Thanks!"

See if you can guess where he'll go now.

But in the meantime…

…

"Must… finish… pizza…" Anakin mumbled, putting another piece of pizza on his plate. He was determined to at least eat some of the pizza so it wouldn't go bad (though he'd eat it anyway even if it did). By this time, (it was about 8 a.m.,) he had finished the entire pepperoni pizza, and a couple slices of the mushroom one. He was so full though, he didn't know how much more he'd be able to eat.

Ahsoka refused to come out of her room. For one reason, she still claimed it was too early and she didn't want to smell pizza, and for another- she hated watching people eat a lot of food all at once, which Anakin was currently doing. And on top of that she was exhausted and didn't really want to do anything but lay on her bed and try to go back to sleep for now.

"If my career as a Jedi doesn't work out," Anakin said, swallowing yet another bite of pizza, "I can become a sumo wrestler!"

Ahsoka, who had heard him, rolled her eyes and turned over on her side again to try and fall back to sleep.

Her stomach growled loudly. _Right… breakfast…_ she thought. But how would she get out without either Anakin continuously asking her to eat pizza or her losing her appetite because of the pizza?

She considered just waiting, but her stomach growled again and it was starting to hurt she was so hungry.

Anakin finally decided he had enough pizza and went in his room to continue nailing boxes to his wall.

Ahsoka took this chance and ran into the kitchen to make some toast with peanut butter. She wasn't quite as bothered by the pizza smell anymore, but it still was unpleasant.

…

Meanwhile…

_Ding, dong! _Aayla opened her door to find Mace standing there, holding flowers and a bar of chocolate. She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Uhh, hello, Mace." she said awkwardly.

Mace held out the bar of chocolate. "Will you eat this, please?" He asked.

Now Aayla was _really _confused. "Why?"

Mace shifted his weight. "Just… because."

Aayla raised an eyebrow. "Alright," she took the chocolate bar he was holding and ate it.

Mace smiled. "So…"

"Um yeah? What?" Aayla asked.

Mace handed her the flowers. "You wanna go on a date with me?"

Aayla frowned. She shoved the flowers back in his face and went back inside her quarters, slamming the door.

Mace started to cry. "It didn't work! Obi-Wan lied to me!"

He ran all the way back to Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Mace? Why are you crying?" Obi-Wan, who was holding his just baked chocolate-lima bean cake.

"I gave chocolate to Aayla, because you said it makes people feel in love, and IT DIDN'T WORK!" Mace wailed.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Uhhh maybe it doesn't work with everyone…?"

Mace just kept crying.

Obi-Wan suddenly had an idea. "I know! Why don't you go ask Anakin for advice!"

Mace stopped crying abruptly. "Anakin? Why?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well I am desperate! So I will do it!" Mace marched off to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters.

Barging the door open, Mace stormed in.

Ahsoka, who was sitting at the table eating her toast, stopped chewing and stared at him. After a good two minute stare, she started chewing slowly again and swallowed. "Master Window… what are you doing here?" She asked finally.

"I am looking for Anakin." He said. "I have come for his advice."

Ahsoka burst out laughing, slapping the table as if she thought this was absolutely hilarious. "Him? Give _advice_?" She laughed harder. "Good luck with that!"

"Thank you," Mace replied, and he went to Anakin's room.

Ahsoka pursed her lips, utterly confused, then shrugged and went back to eating her toast.

Anakin had just finished nailing all his pizza boxes to the wall. None of them were level or centered; some boxes were tipping, some were nailed in the corner, some where nailed straight in the middle, some were nailed in between opposite corners and the middle… it didn't look that spectacular. Of course, you'd never be able to convince Anakin of that.

"Anakin!" Mace called, coming in.

"Master Window! Perfect timing." Anakin said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in. "Look, I just finished my masterpiece!"

Mace's eyes widened. "Whoa… it's AWESOME!"

"Smell the greasy pizza stuff!" Anakin said.

Mace sniffed it. "Mm… delicious!" He cleared his throat, wanting to get back on topic. "I have come for your advice!"

Anakin burst out laughing. "Me? Give _advice_?"

Mace frowned. "This is serious! It involves chocolate, and Aayla!"

Anakin thought for a moment. "I thought Aayla was allergic to chocolate."

"No. She's allergic to large, rubber whale replicas. But that's not the point! See, Obi-Wan said chocolate makes you feel in love… and she had some and it still isn't working!" Mace cried.

"…And why come to _me _for this?" Anakin questioned.

"Obi-Wan told me to." Mace replied.

Anakin frowned. Why would Obi-Wan send Mace to _him_? "Errr well I can try to help you as much as I can."

"YIPPEE!" Mace squealed. "First… how do I get Aayla to go on a date with me?"

Anakin shrugged. "I dunno. If she doesn't go with you after you ask, then she probably doesn't want to do it at all."

Mace looked disappointed. "You mean you've never had a girl decline a date with you?"

"Well, every time I asked Padme she always said yes-" He stopped abruptly. "um never mind."

"Maybe I need to get a point of view from a girl's perspective." Mace contemplated.

"Great idea! Go ask Ahsoka." Anakin said.

Mace nodded and went back to the dining room where Ahsoka was still eating breakfast.

"Ahsoka, what would you do if a guy asked you to go on a date with him?" Mace asked.

Ahsoka nearly choked on her toast. "E-Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

"I _said_, what would you do if a guy asked you to go on a date with him?" Mace repeated.

Ahsoka took a sip of her milk (non-unicorn) to help her throat which felt weird after almost choking. "I'd slap 'em." she replied.

Mace bit his lip. _That _wasn't the answer he'd expected. "Well… what would you do if the guy _really _wanted to go on a date with you?"

"Avoid him at all costs." Ahsoka replied. "Why are you asking me this anyways? Do I look like the kind of person who would just say 'hey yeah, let's go on a date! Great idea!'"

Mace shrugged. "I guess not."

"Who told you to ask me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin."

Ahsoka's cheeks flushed with anger. She groaned. "I knew it. Tell him I have no intentions to ever date."

Mace nodded. He went into Anakin's room. "Ahsoka says she has no intentions to ever date."

"Umm and why would she?" Anakin asked in confusion.

Mace went back to the dining room. "He said, 'ummm why would you?'"

"Tell him, BECAUSE YOU ASKED, DORK!" Ahsoka screamed.

Mace ran into Anakin's room. "She says, 'BECAUSE YOU ASKED, DORK!'"

Anakin frowned. "Tell her to go eat a unicorn or something."

Back to the dining room; "Go eat a unicorn or something."

"Tell him, NEVER!"

Mace ran back. "NEVER!"

This continued on, with Mace having to run back and forth delivering Anakin and Ahsoka's messages to each other. Eventually, it got into somewhat of an argument; and Anakin and Ahsoka got so annoyed with each other that they left Mace out of the picture and started to argue face to face.

Mace sighed. These two were no help. So he left, leaving the arguing Master and Padawan to sort out their situation on their own.

**Pizza boxes, shopping, and chocolate- oh my! XD stay tuned for chapter 14! :D**


	14. Tour Groups and Awkwardness

**Another random day, another random chapter! XD**

**I have decided to start a Q and A (question and answer, people, you should know that) about A Not-So-Normal Week (1,2, or 3) via reviews. Simply ask a question in a review (along with feedback on the chapter, if you would be so kind :3) and I will answer them on the next chapter intro. So ask away! But- read the chapter first :D**

**(note: typo check needs to be done) (...other note: this chapter is random and awkward at times :D)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 14: Tour Groups and Awkwardness**

"And here, friends, is the Wild Mace-ius Window-ous; a voracious creature who spends ninety-nine point nine percent of his daily activity pestering his would-be mate, Aayla Secura, to date him." Said Kit, as he lead a group of spectators past Mace's quarters.

Kit had recently started his own tour business, showing normal people of a normal life into the crazy place which was the Jedi Temple.

A couple people in the tour group "ooh"-ed, and "ahh"-ed; several took pictures. Mace was too engrossed in his latest get-Aayla-to-date-him attempt, so he didn't even notice.

"Come on, group!" Kit called. They began walking down the hall and soon spotted Ahsoka. "Quick! Hide behind that indoor tree!" He cried.

The tour group hid behind the tree and Ahsoka began walking by, talking to herself and looking irritated.

"That, friends, is the Ahsoka-ous Tano-us, one of the most dangerous creatures in the entire Jedi Jungle. She appears to be mad at the moment so don't provoke her!" Kit whispered.

Ahsoka heard him and stopped, looking around until she finally spotted the seventeen pairs of eyes staring at her from behind the bush. "Kit? _What _are you doing and why are you spying on me?"

Kit and the others tumbled out from behind the tree. "I'm showing my tour group around." He said.

Ahsoka's jaw hung open for a moment. "_Tour group_?"

"Yep." Kit replied.

A wide-eyed spectator reached out and touched Ahsoka's arm before quickly hiding behind someone else. "I touched a wild Ahsoka-ous Tano-us!" He cried.

Ahsoka frowned. "…Ahsoka-ous Tano-us?" She said questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, heh," Kit said, "well, Tour Group! I think it's time to move on to the next exhibit: The Yodasaurus!" And he ran away, motioning for his tour group to follow.

"Oh, brother." Ahsoka mumbled, rolling her eyes and continuing along her way.

Ahsoka had left her and Anakin's quarters in the first place to get away from Anakin, who was currently being annoying beyond the annoyance capacity of the Padawan. She had thought maybe a nice, soothing walk would help her settle down.

No such luck.

While passing Obi-Wan's quarters, she heard screaming and cries for help. She burst in to see what the matter was.

Obi-Wan was sitting up against his oven, straining as if it was hard to keep it closed.

"Obi-Wan…? What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked him.

"I… used… too… much… baking powder!" Obi-Wan cried. He gasped as the oven door burst and he jumped away frantically.

A giant mass of gooey purple cake batter expanded like a freak science experiment out of the oven, expanding more and more rapidly and filling the room with sticky batter.

Ahsoka backed away slowly. "Obi-Wan…" She said nervously, "what is that?"

Obi-Wan gasped as he became trapped against the wall by cake batter. "I was trying to make a cinnamon beet cake! I used too much baking powder!"

Ahsoka became trapped in the cake batter as well. It was expanding so rapidly that you could feel the pressure of it pressing very hard. She could barely breathe, the pressure was so intense.

"O-Obi-Wan-" She choked out, being held against the wall by cake batter. "help me!"

"I can't!" Obi-Wan cried.

Ahsoka began to feel dizzy because she couldn't breathe properly. "Obi-Wan…" she mumbled, pretty sure she was about to pass out.

Obi-Wan watched in horror as Ahsoka sank lower and lower into the cake batter which was now filling the whole room. Her eyes drooped close and she became completely submerged in sticky, purple goo.

"Ahsoka…" He choked, right before getting sucked under the cake batter as well.

…

Plo thought it was a very good day today. Kit had stopped by with a tour group, showing them the "natural habitat of 'Plois-reely Koolous' and 'Bob'", which Plo found delightful, considering they had just moved in. Everyone thought it was spectacular, making Plo feel good about his interior design talents.

Bob found it to be a good day too. He had finally completed the level that he couldn't get past in his video game. Of course, that level happened to be Level 1, but he still was happy about it.

Plo was now reading a magazine on tea parties and ladies luncheons. "Wow, I never knew that the sandwiches look prettier if you cut them into triangles!" He exclaimed, turning the page and finding that the next page was how to decorate.

It had been somewhere late in the morning when they heard a commotion coming from the neighboring quarters, which of course belonged to Anakin and Ahsoka. Once it had died down, they heard the front door open and close quite harshly.

"Bob, let's go on an investigation!" Plo exclaimed, tossing his tea magazine aside.

"Way cool!" Bob declared. So they went out and followed the direction they were pretty sure whoever left would've taken.

By the time they had been walking about ten minutes, (they had been taking it very slow and examining every clue), they reached Obi-Wan's quarters, and saw purple sticky stuff seeping out from under the door.

Bob's face creased with concern. "D'ya think we should go in and find out what's going on?"

Plo shrugged. "Couldn't hurt, I guess."

So they opened the door, which was luckily unlocked, and found the entire room filled with the purple goo.

Plo climbed up on the kitchen counter, which was the only thing not covered in goo. "THIS IS WHY I BRING MY TINY PORTABLE VACUUM WHEREVER I GO!" He declared, and he tried to suck up all the goo. But the vacuum was too small, and it broke.

Bob looked on the wall and saw a button that said, "emergency cake batter drain" and pressed it. All the goo got sucked into a hole in the floor.

Plo and Bob looked around at the now sticky room. But what really shocked them is when they saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka- unconscious and covered in goo.

Bob ran up to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, dude, are you ok?" he asked.

Ahsoka didn't move.

"Dude, Ahsoka, wake up!" Bob cried. He glanced and saw his master helping Obi-Wan, so he took Ahsoka's hand and felt her wrist for a pulse. After all, that's what she would do.

There was a pulse. A very faint one at that, but a pulse nonetheless.

"Ahsoka, please!" Bob pleaded, looking into her closed eyes.

He did have an idea. An idea that may wake her up. He didn't know if it would work…

It _certainly _wouldn't have any positive effect if she were awake.

Bob made up his mind. He was going to do it.

He moved closer and closer to her face… about to touch his lips on hers…

Ahsoka suddenly groaned and woke up. She opened her eyes and saw Bob a fraction of an inch away from her face. She quickly dove out of the way and Bob kissed the wall.

"BOB!" She shrieked at him, stumbling up against the other wall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Bob turned beet red. "Sorry- I- uh…"

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she herself realized what he had been trying to do. "You were going to-" she cut herself off, completely disgusted. She glared at him. "I can't believe you!" She stormed out of the room, horrified beyond words.

Obi-Wan woke up. "CAKE! CAKE!" He screamed. He looked around and saw Bob with his face like a cherry; and the room with only the sticky residue of the batter. "I'm alive!" He exclaimed.

…

Ahsoka burst into her and Anakin's quarters, still feeling disgusted.

Anakin seemed to be in a teasing mood that day. "Oh, Sniiiips! I've got unicorn milk!" He said with a smirk.

Ahsoka glared at him, her eyes steely and cold.

Anakin didn't get the message that she wasn't in the mood for joking. "And here's a pizza box with ANCHOVIES IN IT!"

Ahsoka took the pizza box, broke it in half, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it.

Anakin started to cry. "You- you broke my pizza box!" He whimpered.

Ahsoka just glared at him again and went in her room, slamming the door behind her.

Anakin scratched his head. "She's not in a very good mood today." he mumbled.

Of course, though it was beyond Anakin's comprehension, Ahsoka had a good number of reasons to not be in a good mood considering how her day had been so far.

…

"IT'S FINISHED!" Mace declared, standing back to admire his creation. He had just finished constructing an ice sculpture for Aayla. This one would work, he was sure of it.

All he needed to do now was drag it outside and lure Aayla to it. So he yanked it outside and set it next to a patch of beautiful flowers.

Then he ran inside to get Aayla.

…

Meanwhile…

Ki-Adi had decided to get ice cream this early afternoon. It was a great day for him. He had read a chapter in his "Fitness for Old Guys" book, eaten egg salad for breakfast, fed his hamster, watched a gardening program on TV, and re-organized his sock drawers.

And now that he had just finished eating his turnip ice cream, he began to walk back to the Jedi Temple.

It was a very hot day that day; hot enough that you could fry an egg on the park bench if you wanted to.

Sweating, Ki-Adi decided he'd better get back quickly. On his way in, he passed a pretty patch of flowers. Next to it was a big puddle of water.

_Clumsy gardeners…_ he thought to himself. But he wouldn't let it ruin his wonderful day- so he passed right by it.

Just then, Mace came out, pleading Aayla to follow him. He walked right up to the puddle without looking at it. "TADA!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the puddle.

"That's a puddle, Mace." Aayla said, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

Mace laughed. "A puddle? Sweetheart you are too funny!"

"_Sweetheart_?" Aayla cried. She frowned at him. "I've had enough of this." And she stormed away.

Mace's shoulders dropped disappointedly. "I thought for sure that would work!"

"Dude, it's a puddle." Ki-Adi, who had been watching them, said to Mace.

Mace looked at the puddle, confused. "It was an ice sculpture ten minutes ago!" He cried.

"If you haven't noticed," Ki-Adi said, "it's one hundred and three standard degrees out here."

Mace looked up in the sky. The sun was shining brightly, and beating down on all who dared to stand outside. "Oh." He mumbled.

Just then, Yoda ran out of the Temple screaming at the top of his lungs. Just about thirty feet behind him was Kit and his tour group, chasing Yoda.

"The Yodasaurus is on the run!" Kit called to his group as they ran. "Let's keep following and see where he ends up!"

And they all disappeared from view.

Ki-Adi raised an eyebrow. "Clearly some of you have had far too much sun today- including myself. I just hallucinated Yoda being chased by an angry mob." He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Mace shrugged. "I'm going back inside anyways. I have to find a method that works for Aayla!" and he left.

Ki-Adi shrugged and went back inside as well to get some kiwi lemonade.

…

Ahsoka peeked out of her room. Did she dare go out? If Anakin was still around… she certainly wouldn't. But she didn't see him, so she went out. It had gotten considerably warm in the past few hours. A glance at the thermometer proved that to be true.

A note was left on the table.

_Deer Asoaka_,

Ahsoka stopped reading. "Not again," She murmured, but continued reading nonetheless.

_Eye hav gon too hang owt wif Padmay. C U latr._

_Luv,_

_Anukin_

"Gone to hang out with Padme…?" Ahsoka mumbled questioningly. She shrugged. It didn't matter as long as he was gone.

Ahsoka fanned herself with her hand. It certainly was very hot. Maybe a nice swim in the Jedi Temple pool would cool her off. Not to mention it'd be relaxing.

So, she got on her favorite one piece swimsuit, which was purple and green- two of her favorite colors; and put on sunscreen.

Then she left, wearing flip-flops and carrying her pool bag- which contained her towel, goggles, extra sunscreen, water, and anything else you might need at the pool.

As soon as Ahsoka got outside, the wave of hot air swept over her, making it feel like she'd stepped into an oven. Even when she breathed the air was hot and almost steamy from humidity. It was enough to make anyone pass out relatively quickly, so she hurried and set her stuff down on a vacant pool chair and jumped straight into the pool.

The pool was the perfect temperature for swimming. Not to cold that it's uncomfortable, but cool enough to actually feel good on a hot day.

Ahsoka resurfaced, spitting out pool water that had gotten in her mouth and gently treading water to keep herself afloat.

Suddenly she heard, "Ahsoka! Heads up!" and a beach ball smacked the back of her head.

Quickly darting underwater and coming back up to face the thrower of the ball, Ahsoka saw Barriss sitting on the edge of the pool, giggling.

"Very funny, Barriss." Ahsoka said with a chuckle, swimming over to her friend.

"What's up?" Barriss asked, sloshing her feet in the water.

"Trying to cool off." Ahsoka replied, floating on her back.

"Yeah, it's hot today, isn't it?" Barriss picked up a second beach ball and tossed it to another Padawan who was waving for her to throw it.

"Totally. How can you stand just sitting on the edge like that?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

"I'm not too big on swimming." Barriss said with a shrug, beginning to apply more sunscreen to her yellow-ish skin.

Ahsoka flicked water at her. "Aw, come on." She said. "You can't possibly sit there all afternoon. You'll roast!"

Barriss smiled. "It's ok. You go ahead."

"Barriss… don't tell me you can't swim." Ahsoka said, looking at her with a concerned expression.

Barriss laughed. "No, I can swim. It's just not my favorite hobby, that's all."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Suit yourself. And don't blame me if you turn into Padawan bacon!" Giggling, she swam underwater before Barriss could either splash her or throw another beach ball in her face.

Resurfacing over on the deeper end of the pool, Ahsoka gasped as she saw Plo and Bob enter the pool area, setting their stuff down right next to hers.

_Oh great_… Ahsoka quickly sucked in her breath and slipped underwater as fast as she could, swimming back over to Barriss. As soon as her head came out of the water, she heard-

"Ahsoka! Glad you could make it!" Bob cried.

Ahsoka gasped, accidentally getting pool water in her mouth. Coughing and choking on the water, she quickly climbed out of the pool.

"Ahsoka! Are you ok?" Barriss asked frantically as Ahsoka continued to cough uncontrollably.

Ahsoka collapsed on her back on the baking hot concrete, gasping to catch her breath.

"Ahsoka, answer me!" Barriss cried, kneeling down next to her.

"Barriss, I'm fine." Ahsoka replied, sitting up. "But _he _saw me." She hid behind Barriss as Bob swam laps around the pool.

"…So?" Barriss asked, watching Bob.

Ahsoka grabbed Barriss's arm and pulled her behind a plastic beach chair. "Do you know what he tried to do to me this morning?" She hissed.

Barriss bit her lip. "No… what?" She asked.

"I was unconscious because of Obi-Wan's cake batter, and when I woke up he was _this _close to my face-" she used her pointer finger and thumb to show Barriss the fraction of an inch distance, "trying to kiss me!"

Barriss remained in a stunned state of shock. "So… you are in love?" She asked at last.

Ahsoka face palmed. "NO! He's crazy- that's what! I am not going to have anything to do with him ever again!"

Just then, Bob peeked behind the chair, soaking wet. "Hey ladies. What's up?" He asked.

Barriss and Ahsoka just stared at him, neither of them quite sure how to react.

"Well," Bob said finally, stretching. "I'm gonna go do an epic cannonball off the diving board. See ya around, ladies." he winked at them.

Barriss nearly fainted. "He is sooooo hot." She whispered to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked disgusted. "And _you_, Barriss, are delusional from the heat." She said.

"You should be lucky he likes you!" Barriss said, watching Bob as he cannonball-ed into the pool.

Ahsoka watched through the grates of the plastic chair. "Quit it, Barriss. I'm already gonna be sick the way it is. Don't make it worse."

Barriss smirked. "The only reason you'd feel sick is because your stomach reacts to chlorine."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No it doesn't," she calmly protested. "Bob is a freak and you know it."

Barriss shrugged. "Whatever you say." but she couldn't take the mischievous smirk off her face.

Ahsoka stood up and looked back out at the pool. Plo waved to her. She smiled half-heartedly and waved back.

Bob got out of the pool again. He came up to Ahsoka. "Hey, Ahsoka… I wanted to ask you something," he said almost nervously.

Ahsoka resisted the urge to punch him… or push him into the pool. "Yes?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to…" he hesitated, "if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight."

Keeping all integrity to her word, she slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He cried.

Ahsoka shrugged.

"So… will you?" Bob asked.

Ahsoka slapped him again. "No! Get away from me!" She dove into the pool and swam away rapidly.

Bob sighed. So much for that. He sat on the pool chair disappointedly.

Ahsoka climbed out of the pool and went over to Barriss again.

Barriss seemed stunned. She shook herself. "What was that all about? Bob looks so sad now!"

"He asked me to go on a _date _with him!" Ahsoka cried, shuddering in disgust.

"So… why did you say no?" Barriss asked.

"Barriss Offee. I thought you knew me." Ahsoka said coldly.

Barriss sighed. "Ok, fine. Yeah I have to admit, he's a little creepy. Even all the way back to when he was your dance partner, I saw him staring at you every break. He's head over heels in love with you."

"And I'm never, ever, ever gonna be in love with him." Ahsoka said firmly. "So you can drop it. Right. Now."

Barriss shrugged. "Whatever." She said with a shrug.

Ahsoka sighed. "Yeah, whatever." and she grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself, and left the pool area completely.

**So... what'd ya think? Review! Review! Review! XD and ask a question or three while you're at it :3 See ya next time! **


	15. A Little Bit of Love

**Oh my goodness I am so excited for this one! I had really bad writer's block but this morning i had a MAJOR breakthrough and completed the chapter!**

**One note though: I have officially declared this story to be AU (altered universe). Of course, technically it has always been, LOL, but for this chapter I really do have to say it is AU. So yeah :D**

**Alright, the questions! :D so excited for this.**

**TARDISjedigirl asked: "Where did you get the idea for the unicorn milk?" Well, that actually came from two things combined. The first was the time Anakin ate unicorn steak (NSNW1 chap.3) and progressed with him becoming obsessed with unicorns. The milk part came from my parody "Don't be Toast on Mortis", where Anakin is searching for a grocery store to buy milk. Combine the two together, and tada! Instant unicorn milk. ;)**

**StarWarsRocksMySocks asked: "What species is Bob?" Bob is human. He has blackish-brown hair and green eyes (see NSNChirstmas chap.7) (ooooops! Author's note typo! I said it was chapter 6, it's actually chapter 7. now it's changed :D)**

**fabugal1 asked: "Did you come up with the Aayla/Mace pairing, or did someone else?" According to all the fanfiction I've read, I made it up. There may be some others out there... but not that i know of. Besides, like most of the stuff in this story, is was completely for humor and if Aayla keeps it up, they never will actually be a "couple" LOL :)**

**That's all the questions this time folks... but keep those questions coming! I love love love answering them! :D**

**Now enjoy this chapter! (you need to read through the chapter to understand the chapter title name, lol) (typo check needs to be done) ((i know i always say that :P))**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 15: A Little Bit of Love**

Anakin was enjoying his time alone with Padme at the coffee shop. He had ordered a mocha, and Padme had gotten a caramel latte.

They were almost done when Anakin's pants started vibrating.

"YIKES!" Anakin shrieked, jumping out of his chair.

Padme stifled a laugh. "Ani… what are you doing?"

"I think I got bitten by a wild bug or something!" Anakin cried.

The vibrating had stopped for a brief moment, but quickly resumed.

"It's back!" Anakin wailed.

"Um, Ani, I think it's your phone." Padme pointed out.

Anakin pulled out his phone and felt it vibrating in his hands. He turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, right," he opened the phone and found a text message from Ahsoka. He started typing back.

"Who texted you?" Padme asked.

"Ahsoka," Anakin replied, "she says she's being stalked by a wild madman and needs security to lock down our quarters."

"And what are you saying back to her?" Padme asked.

"I'm screaming and freaking out on the phone." Anakin showed Padme the screen which read: AAAHHH! AHSOKA JUST STAY CALM! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE! DON'T MOVE!

Padme rolled her eyes.

The phone made a little beep and Anakin read the message Ahsoka sent back. "She says she won't move a muscle."

Padme sighed. "Who is the wild madman?"

"I hope not me!" Anakin exclaimed nervously.

Padme raised an eyebrow. "How can you be the madman if you're here?"

"Oh, uh, good point."

The two hurried back to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. There were small forts made of pillows and blankets all over the rooms, along with coconuts for cannonballs, and cans of pepper spray.

Anakin looked around carefully to make sure Ahsoka wouldn't use any of her weaponry against them. But he soon spotted her standing stock-still by the freezer in the kitchen. The freezer door was open and she stood there with her hand on the door.

"Snips?" Anakin asked, coming up to her.

Ahsoka's eyes glanced at him, but she didn't make any effort to move at all.

"Why are you standing in front of the freezer with the door wide open? You're gonna let all the cold air out." Anakin said. And he knew the air was coming out, because Ahsoka's clothing was laced with a thin layer of frost.

"You said to not move," Ahsoka said, barely opening her mouth as she said it.

Anakin resisted the urge to laugh. "Well, I'm here so you can move now."

Ahsoka slammed the freezer door closed and started shivering violently. "T-thank you,"

Padme looked concerned. "You must be freezing, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka nodded shakily.

"Just go stand outside for a second." Anakin said. "That'll warm you up."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No! The wild madman may be out there!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Who is this 'wild madman' anyways?"

Ahsoka lowered her voice as if she was about to reveal a confidential secret. "Bob."

Anakin laughed. "Bob? A madman?"

Ahsoka glared at him as he laughed. "It's true! He asked me to go on a date with him!" She shuddered violently, and not because she was cold.

Padme considered this thoughtfully. "Bob… you mean the same Bob that you had that sparring match with?"

"That's him." Ahsoka replied.

"So, why didn't you go on the date?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka stared at him in utter disbelief. "Are you _insane_?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no." Ahsoka mumbled. She hid in one of her forts and grasped a can of pepper spray in her hand.

The door slid open and Ahsoka dove to the door and sprayed the pepper spray in the eyes of the "intruder."

"Ahh! Ahsoka- what are you doing?"

"Barriss?" Ahsoka cried, dropping the pepper spray.

Barriss rubbed her eyes, temporarily unable to see.

"I'm so sorry, Barriss!" Ahsoka cried, "I thought you were Bob!"

"Do I look like Bob?" Barriss asked.

"Sorry!"

Barriss sighed. "It's alright. Just _don't _do that again." She blinked a couple times.

Just then, they heard-

"Dudes! I finally found you!" Bob was standing in the doorway.

"BARRISS!" Ahsoka screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CLOSE THE DOOR?"

"It's kinda hard, you know, when I can't _see_!" Barriss cried.

Bob came up to Ahsoka with a bouquet of flowers. "My dearest Ahsoka, I beg of you, please, like come on a date with me." He handed her the flowers.

Anakin burst out laughing. He fell over onto the couch and laughed harder.

"What exactly is so funny about this?" Ahsoka asked incredulously, glaring at her master and putting her hands on her hips.

"I honestly have no idea!" Anakin cried, still laughing hysterically.

Ahsoka groaned and turned back to Bob. "Look, I told you I didn't want to go on a date with you. Now you'd be wise to leave before I slap you again!"

Bob quickly set the flowers on the table and took Ahsoka's hands in his. "Can't you like, see our blossoming love?" He asked sweetly.

Ahsoka wrenched her hands away and shook them off as if Bob was contaminated with a life threatening disease. "No! Are you INSANE?"

Bob stared longingly at her. Turquoise blue eyes met his emerald green.

Ahsoka found herself staring back. Her heart fluttered. _What was THAT? _she screamed to herself. She tore away from the gaze, breathing deeply to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Barriss finally managed to regain her eyesight, just in time to catch the stare between Ahsoka and Bob. When Ahsoka forced herself to look away, her eyes fell on Barriss, who couldn't help but gape at the two of them.

Ahsoka's eyes darted around the room, trying to find anywhere to look at other than Bob or her dumbstruck friend. "What are you staring at, Barriss?" She asked, finding the courage to look at her friend temporarily.

Barriss still couldn't find her voice.

Padme chuckled.

Anakin was still laughing his head off over on the couch.

Bob lightly grasped Ahsoka's shoulder and pulled her back to face him. "Ahsoka… please?"

Ahsoka couldn't look into his eyes. It almost seemed like his eyes hypnotized her, to an extent. But when she _did _look into his eyes, she felt… happy- and at the same time, she felt faint. "No," She said at last, turning around again. "I can't."

Bob sighed. "Well, alright, dude. I… I can't force you. See ya around." And he walked away, leaving the flowers on the table for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed in relief.

Padme smiled, coming up to Ahsoka. "Why didn't you go with him?" She asked.

"_Padme_!" Ahsoka complained, a frown twisting her face. "Why _would _I?"

Padme put her arm around Ahsoka, chuckling softly. "You can't stop love, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka pulled herself away, turning around to face the senator. "How should _you _know?"

Barriss seemed to have grown a bit nervous. "I'll leave you guys to your talk. I've got to go. Bye!"

Ahsoka waved as her friend left. Then she turned all attention back to the senator. "How?"

Padme summoned Anakin, who had heard Ahsoka's just spoken question and stopped laughing abruptly. "Ahsoka," she said, putting her arm around Anakin, "there's something you should know."

Ahsoka was a bit confused, and also nervous to find out what this big secret was. "…Yes?" She asked.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure you've noticed that Padme and I… are…"

"Lovey-dovey? Head-over-heels-in-love? Passionate lovers?" Ahsoka offered.

Anakin gave her a warning glare, then sighed. "Yeah. Whatever you want to call it. But… the truth is…" he turned to Padme.

"We're married." She finished.

"You're _WHAT_?" Ahsoka literally screamed, throwing her hands to her mouth in astonishment.

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"I- I- WOW." Ahsoka managed to say, still mostly speechless.

Suddenly, the loud speaker that every quarters had by requirement sounded with an ear-piercing screech.

"_Sorry! On, is this? Hello? Hello?_" Yoda's voice came from the speaker. "_Ok, on it is. ATTENTION ALL JEDI! A MEETING, BEING HELD IN THE LARGE ROOM THERE IS! ALL JEDI, REPORT IMMEDIEATELY YOU MUST!_"

Ahsoka clutched the sides of her head. "Ugh, why must he be so loud?" She moaned.

"Come on, let's go!" Anakin said, "You too, Padme."

So the three ran off to the "large room", which was actually a conference room Shaak Ti had build a while back for housing nature conventions and other mass activities.

Everyone was beginning to seat themselves in the hundreds of chairs. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme sat down.

Once everyone was situated, Yoda climbed up on stage and picked up the microphone. He accidentally brought it too close to the sound box and it let out a deafening sound. Everyone covered their ears… or whatever they use to hear.

"Welcome, all!" Yoda shouted into the microphone. The mic was set far too loud and everyone covered their ears or whatever they use to hear again. Ki-Adi, who was running the sound, quickly turned it down. Yoda continued, "A very important verdict I have come to issue." He said. "Concern all Jedi, this does. Maybe, even concern others it does."

Everyone (or, everyone who could still _hear_) listened intently.

"Familiar, is everyone, with the attachment rule in the Jedi Code?" Yoda asked.

"A Jedi must not form attachments." The entire crowd said in unison.

"Correct. Well, a change I am making. Void, that rule is, now. Gone. Destroyed, it is! Attachments, Jedi can form! HAVE FUN YOU MUST!" Yoda the grabbed a corndog and ran off stage with it.

The entire crowd erupted in cheers. Anakin and Padme hugged each other tight and kissed. Ahsoka just giggled while watching them.

Obi-Wan pulled out a box of chocolates with the words "to: Satine" on it and ran off.

Everyone flooded out of the large room, extremely excited.

Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka began heading back to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters.

"This is _such _great news!" Anakin exclaimed. "Now Padme and I don't have to hide our love anymore!"

Padme kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, it's very good news indeed!"

Ahsoka smirked at Anakin. "Ok, now you've got to tell me something. When you went someplace to spend the night, you were going to Padme's apartment, weren't you?"

Anakin grinned. "You got it."

Ahsoka's smile fell. "But… now that it's not a secret anymore… does that mean you're going to spend the night at Padme's place _every _night? I'll be terribly lonely."

"Aw, don't worry, Snips! I'll switch off. A couple nights I'll stay here and Padme can have a sleepover here. Then on some other nights I'll stay with her and you can stay the night over at her place," Anakin turned to Padme, "if that's ok with you, of course."

Padme smiled. "Of course! Ani, if you consider Ahsoka family, that makes me her family too." She smiled brighter at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka blushed. "Awww," she said, scraping the ground with her shoe. "thanks, Padme."

Padme chuckled. "You're welcome."

…

With the eradication of the attachment rule, Obi-Wan was on cloud nine. He unlocked the safe that he hid in his underwear drawer to retrieve the precious object which was hidden inside. He had purchased this quite sometime back, but was never able to give it to it's rightful recipient.

It was a wedding ring. And it was for Satine.

That's right, folks. We've got a proposal here. He quickly called Satine (who had gone back to Mandalore several months back) and let her know he was paying a visit to her world.

Then he quickly packed his bags on was on his way.

…

Within barely the next hour, the removal of the attachment rule was ALL over the holonews. Not just the Jedi news, either. It seemed every single news channel and reporter was covering a story on it. You couldn't even turn to a news channel that _wasn't _coving the story. Even on Separatist and neutral worlds.

Ahsoka flipped through the channels, finding exactly that. _If Yoda wanted publicity for the Jedi, this certainly was the right way to go…_ she thought to herself.

Her gaze fell upon the flowers which were still on the table. Out of a sudden impulse, she got up off the couch and went over to the table.

Picking up the bouquet, Ahsoka spotted a small, heart shaped piece of paper. She set down the flowers and plucked out the paper. It was a note.

It said,

_My Dearest and Sweetest Ahsoka,_

_You are totally like, the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Please be mine._

_Love from like,_

_Bob_

Ahsoka didn't know whether to think the note was nice or to rip it up and burn it in the fireplace. _"Please be mine"? That is sooooo cheesy! It isn't even Valentine's Day._

Yet when her heart fluttered again, she began to consider a thought.

_Maybe you actually do like him._ Her conscious tugged at her to believe it. But she refused. Her old excuse was "I am a Jedi. Jedi do not form attachments."

But now…?

A hand on her shoulder nearly scared her out of her own skin. "A little lovesick there, Snips?" Anakin teased.

Ahsoka glared at him. "_No_!"

Anakin chuckled. "Alright, fine. But… I can sense you _do _like him."

Ahsoka groaned. "I do _not_."

"The Force doesn't lie, Ahsoka!" Anakin declared.

"But you do." Ahsoka stated.

"Oh, ah, good point." Anakin mumbled.

"Hah." Ahsoka grunted, and she walked away from her annoying master.

Padme came over to Anakin.

"I'm telling you, Padme, she's totally falling in love!" Anakin whispered to her.

Padme smiled. "But she's trying to hide it. 'Kinda reminds me of me… when you first started falling in love with me…"

"Oh you." Anakin kissed her forehead.

…

Another person who was quite thrilled about the rule removal was our dear Window, who was putting together a crayon box to give to Aayla. Finally coming somewhat to his senses (emphasis on "somewhat"), he had decided to try and do something with crayons since we all know that was her greatest passion, interest, and pretty much everything else in her life.

Mace walked up to her door with the box of pretty crayons and knocked.

Aayla opened it and bit her lip when she saw who it was. "What do you want this time?" She groaned exasperatedly.

"I brought you something-" Mace started.

"I don't want your junk!" Aayla cut him off.

"But it's-"

"NO!"

"But it's-"

"NO!"

"But it's-"

"NO!"

"CRAYONS!" Mace screamed at the top of his lungs.

"…Crayons?" Aayla asked, her expression changing from angry to delighted. "For me?"

"Mm hm!" Mace handed her the box.

Aayla stared at the box, wide-eyed in astonishment. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Mace and hugging him.

"So… does this mean you'll go on a date with me?" Mace asked hopefully.

Aayla let go, thinking for a moment.

Mace watched her in anticipation.

"Um, no." And she grabbed the box of crayons, went back inside, and slammed her door.

Mace started crying and walked away.

…

Kit's tour business was _booming _after the rule removal, and he had such a large tour group he had to buy one of those golf cart/train things they use at zoos and stuff to fit all the people. It was an extremely long train and he had speakers to everyone could hear.

"TO YOUR RIGHT YOU WILL SEE THE KI-ADIOUS MUNDAIOUS! THIS STRANGE CREATURE LIVES IN A SWAMP!" Kit's loud voice rang through the speakers.

Ki-Adi had been mopping up some mint jelly that he spilt. "Hey Kit!"

"HI." Kit shouted back.

All the tour group people (the number had increased to over two hundred) waved to Ki-Adi and shouted, "HI KI-ADIOUS MUNDAIOUS!"

Ki-Adi looked at them strangely but waved anyway.

…

As soon as Obi-Wan set foot on Mandalorian ground, Satine ran up to him and embraced him.

"Oh, Obi! It's been so long." She said.

"Well, actually, it's been only about a month or so. But I guess that is long." Obi-Wan replied, carrying along his suitcases.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Satine asked.

"Oh right, that!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

He quickly dropped all his bags and began fumbling around in his pocket for something.

"Obi…? What are you doing?" Satine asked.

Obi-Wan finally found what he was looking for. He got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

"Duchess Satine of Mandalore, will you marry me?"

**Oh wow that was more random than i thought it was. :\**

**oh well! REVIEW! AND ASK QUESTIONS! :D (any questions asked will be answered in the next chapter! :D) **

**and now i gotta get to bed. 'night everyone and have a happy Mother's Day tomorrow! Or today if you read this on Sunday... or yesterday if you read this Monday... oh whatever. :P bye!**


	16. Just Another Crazy Day

**OH MY GOODNESS IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I am so sorry for taking so incredibly long on this chapter! I am not dead, (obviously) I've just been so busy!**

**ahhh! Anyways, lets get onto these questions so you can read the chapter! (by the way, the reason why i haven't been replying to reviews is because IT WONT LET ME :P)**

**Vikky-leigh and AnnikaSkywalker15 asked: "How did you come up with the idea for the tours?" Answer: Well... it was mostly random :3 _but _I did take it from this video i did with my siblings where we pretended to take one of those nature documentary videos :)**

**General Herbison asked: "How is Sidious going to react? Couldn't it have been Obi and Asajj? One last thing, if she says yes can I get an invite to the wedding?" Answer(s): Sidious... well you're just going to have to find out ;) Obi and Asajj... well out of all the Obi-Wan romance pairings in fanfiction or in the actual star wars galaxy, Obi and Satine has always been my favorite. That's my answer to everyone else who asked about that pairing as well :) and yes, if she says yes you can be invited :D**

**Youme2 asked: "Does Barriss like Bob? It seems that she did when they were at the pool." Answer: She thinks he's cute, but as for actually 'liking' him? no.**

**StarWarsRocksMySocks asked: "Why is Ahsoka your favourite character?" Answer: oh gosh that's a long story... well how can i shorten it... ok well the first time I ever heard about star wars at all was Christmas of 2008. My siblings and I got a lego star wars video game for Christmas and started playing it. Eventually we started watching the movies and eventually after that we started watching the clone wars. I at first thought Ahsoka was Shaak Ti (LOL) but once I figured out who she was, she instantly became my favorite character probably because she (at the time) was really the only female Jedi with a large role. Anyways, now she's just my favorite character of all time! 8D**

**xXObsidian BlazeXx asked: "Will Bob and Ahsoka get together? Why do you portray Anakin as an idiot?" Answer(s): I'm still debating on that one :3 and Anakin... um... i have no idea, I guess i just think it's funny? (cuz it is! XD)**

**Killeralchemist747 asked: "what gave you the idea to do a ssbb crossover chapter?" Answer: first of all, thank you so much for your advice on writing Yoda! :D ok, well, the ssbb chapter was actually my friend's idea (the friend who helped me write it) it was like the BEST IDEA EVER and i thank her very much for coming up with it :D**

**Insane Jellicle Jedi asked: "Why did Bob claim to be THAT much better than Ahsoka and put her down so badly if he was in love with her?" Answer: well, Bob is Bob. He is a person with many different sides to him and he will express any of them at any given time. Generally he doesn't know very well how to control his emotions and personalities (you can probably blame that on his former master, the crazy flower guy) so yeah! :)**

**Ok! wow THAT WAS LONG! but thank you thank you THANK YOU for asking these wonderful questions and i hope you will ask more! Now, I've kept you long enough! READ ON!**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 16: Just Another Crazy Day**

_He got down on one knee and opened the ring box._

"_Duchess Satine of Mandalore, will you marry me?"_

Satine stared at him for six and a half seconds straight. "Did you just say what I think you just said…?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes. The attachment rule is gone! We're free to fall in love!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He cleared his throat and repeated his question. "Will you marry me?"

Satine threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I will!"

"YIPPEE!" Obi-Wan screamed at the top of his lungs, twirling around with Satine still hugging him.

"We have to start planning the wedding!" Satine cried.

"Yes!" Obi-Wan agreed, so they ran to Satine's palace to start planning.

…

Darth Sidious watched the news with an expression of pure horror and disgust. "The Jedi are now free to fall in love? Well that ruins the rest of my life." He murmured to himself. "DOOKU!" He screamed.

Dooku ran in wearing a paper hat and apron. "Yes, my master?"

Sidious stopped short. "First of all, what are you wearing?"

"You said you wanted to beat out the Jedi at their publicity game. So I bought a churro stand and I'm gonna start selling churros." Dooku replied.

"That's not good enough! Do something better!" Sidious shouted.

Dooku ran away.

"Seriously," Sidious mumbled, "when I hired a maid I didn't know he'd be an idiot!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Dooku shouted, "AND I'M NOT A MAID!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Sidious screamed back, "GET BACK TO WORK!"

…

By this time on Coruscant, it was late at night. Ahsoka was planning to go to bed soon, but at the moment she was hidden away in one of her pillow forts, flashlight in hand and reading a book on how to deal with boys.

Suddenly the pillow fort collapsed on top of her.

"Yikes!" She cried, kicking her legs furiously to get the fallen pillows and blankets off of her.

"Oh, sorry, Snips! I didn't know you were in there." Anakin said, retrieving one of his plastic unicorns off the ground.

"It's ok," Ahsoka replied, "but what were you doing anyways?"

"I saw my unicorn toy stuck in the pillows so I wanted to take it out." Anakin explained.

"Oh, I was using that to keep the pillows from falling." Ahsoka said with a giggle.

Anakin chuckled. "I see. Well, Padme's already in bed, so I'm gonna get to sleep too. You should go to bed soon."

Ahsoka nodded. "I will. I'm just gonna finish reading this chapter."

"Alrighty. See ya in the morning." Anakin said and he went in his room and closed the door.

Ahsoka rearranged the pillows and blankets into a sort of soft nest-like place to sit, and she relaxed in it to finish reading.

Eventually though, her eyelids began to droop. The flashlight seemed to have gotten heavier and she could barely hold it up. The words on the page seemed to swim around, making it extremely hard to read. _Maybe I'll just close my eyes for one little second…_

And she slipped away into darkness.

…

_Knock, knock, knock!_

A harsh knocking sound shook Ahsoka out of her peaceful sleep. She looked around. _Where am I?_ That's when she realized she must have fallen asleep while reading the night before. She tossed all her pillows and blankets off of herself and stood up.

Fixing the sleeve on her pajama top which had slipped off her shoulder, she yawned and went to the door. She opened it and found Bob standing there.

"Morning, Bob," She mumbled with another big yawn, "what's up? And… why are you here so early?"

Bob was still in his pajamas as well, and his hair was a complete mess. "Ok, so like I was sleeping, and I like, had this dream that made me remember that my cousin is like, coming to visit tomorrow!" He sounded terrified.

Ahsoka blinked. "Ummm… huh?"

"My cousin! She's coming." Bob repeated.

"What's the big deal?" Ahsoka asked.

"So we're all gonna like, DIE that's what!" Bob shrieked.

Ahsoka moaned. "Bob, please,"

"Sorry." Bob mumbled.

"Alright, now you tell me why we would 'die' when your cousin comes." Ahsoka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because she's like, SCARY! She's like, nineteen or something and she's been like, picking on me since we were like, little kids!" Bob cried.

"Shush, you're gonna wake the whole Temple." Ahsoka whispered.

"Sorry!" Bob said again. "You have to like, hide me somewhere!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Why can't Master Plo hide you somewhere?"

"Because he like, actually likes my cousin!" Bob hissed.

"…_Like _likes her?"

"NO." Bob said. "Definitely not."

Ahsoka chuckled. "_Just _making sure." She said. "When does she get here?"

"Tomorrow morning." Bob said with a groan.

"Well, maybe we can try and make friends with her." Ahsoka suggested.

"You like, go ahead. But like, good luck. You're gonna like, need it."

…

The next day, after Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme had eaten breakfast…

Bob burst in their quarters and hid in the bathroom.

Ahsoka stared at the bathroom door quizzically. "…Bob…?"

"SHE'S LIKE, HERE!" He wailed miserably.

"Who's here?" Anakin asked.

"His cousin." Ahsoka replied, rolling her eyes.

Anakin looked at her like she was joking. "His cousin?"

"Yep. His cousin." Ahsoka repeated.

Suddenly, their door whizzed open faster than any of them had ever seen before.

A tall, muscular girl with long, auburn braids; green eyes like Bob's and wearing a western-inspired outfit stepped into the room. "BOB!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, making Ahsoka cringe and Anakin cover his ears. "Y'ALL BETTER COME OUT NOW, YA HEAR? I'VE ARRIVED!"

Ahsoka lightly shook her head to try and clear the faint buzzing in her head from the loud volume. She stepped towards Bob's cousin. "Uh, hi! I'm Ahsoka Tano."

Bob's cousin dropped her giant suitcases on the ground, making a small dent in the floor, and grabbed Ahsoka's hand, shaking it very firmly. "Nice to meet ya'll! The name's Montana! But ye can just call me Monty!"

Ahsoka was pretty sure Montana had temporarily cut off the circulation in her hand. "Nice to meet you too," she said in a strained voice.

"No _way_!" Montana shrieked, letting go of Ahsoka's hand and looking over to Anakin. "It's Anakin Skywalker! I always told Bob that if he ever got to be a Jedi, he needed to introduce me to ya!"

Anakin smiled with pride. "Well, I am honored." he said.

"Y'better be!" Montana cried, grabbing his right hand just as hard as Ahsoka's.

Anakin's cybernetic hand sparked under the pressure. He smiled again, this time a bit nervously.

Montana let go of his hand and looked around. "Alright… now where be that lil' cousin of mine? BOB!" She called.

"I'm like, not here!" Bob's voice cried from inside the bathroom.

"Bob!" Montana ran and burst the bathroom door open.

Bob shrieked at the top of his lungs. "DUDE! LIKE, UNCOOL! Do you know how like, humiliating that would have been if I had actually been like, going to the bathroom?"

Ahsoka winced just at the thought.

"Nice to see ya, lil' cuz!" Montana wrapped Bob in a bear hug and squeezed him tight.

Bob coughed, unable to breathe. "Yeah… uh… nice to errrr like, see you too, Monty." Though Ahsoka could tell he didn't mean it.

Montana dropped Bob and went to pick up her suitcases again. "Well, I'll see ya'll later! I'm gonna put my stuff down in the room I'm staying in!"

"Where are you staying?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Bob and Plo's quarters, of course!" She declared, and she left the room.

Bob struggled to his feet, clutching his side. "I think she like, bruised my ribcage," He groaned.

"Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked.

Bob cleared his throat, standing and attempting to look unscathed. "Um, yep! I am like, totally fine."

Ahsoka looked at him, not believing him. "Just go back to your quarters and try not to get yourself into trouble."

"That like, totally isn't gonna happen with Monty around." Bob mumbled.

Ahsoka watched as he left miserably.

"Montana sure is… something," Anakin remarked, tapping his cybernetic hand to get it to work again.

"You can say that again." Ahsoka stated.

"Alright. Montana sure is… something," Anakin repeated with a mischievous grin.

Ahsoka playfully slapped his arm.

Padme came out of her and Anakin's bedroom, dressed and completely ready (like with her makeup and stuff). "Hey you two! What'd I miss?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "_Montana_. That's what you missed."

"Montana?" Padme asked in confusion before understanding. "Oh, Bob's cousin?"

"Yep." Ahsoka replied. "Wait- do you know her?"

Padme laughed. "No. You told me something about Bob saying he had a cousin yesterday."

"Oh right."

Anakin thought for several long moments. "So… what do we do?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "'Don't know. But for one thing we should get Bob to not be afraid of Montana so we can have peace and quiet around here."

"I thought you liked Bob." Padme mused.

Ahsoka glared at her. "Now's not the time to think about that."

Anakin snickered. "You sound like Obi-Wan before he lost his marbles!"

Ahsoka gasped. "He lost his marbles? Oh dear! If I can remember correctly, he was going on a thousand in his collection! He had green ones and blue ones and sparkly ones and ones with little bugs in the middle and-"

"That's not what I meant!" Anakin cried exasperatedly.

"Ah," Ahsoka murmured.

"What's the plan then?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka thoughtfully tapped her chin. "We could… invite Montana, Bob, and Plo over for a nice, relaxing lunch. That way we'd all be in a… peaceful environment."

"I KNOW!" Anakin suddenly screamed.

Ahsoka stumbled backwards. "_Chill_." she said to him.

"Sorry!" Anakin exclaimed. "But I have an idea!" He started jumping up and down like an excited youngling.

"So, let's hear it then." Ahsoka said, observing him quizzically.

"We can do this peaceful lunch thingy at that one rainforest replica thing!" Anakin cried.

"You mean the rainforest national park on _Naboo_?" Padme asked.

"Yeah!" Anakin replied. "It can be like an extended family vacation!"

Ahsoka frowned. "Bob is not my extended family- neither is he yours!"

"But Plo is like your extended family," Anakin pointed out, "which means, in- ahem, _technical _terms, Bob _is _your extended family."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't care if it's like a 'family vacation' or a business convention. I just want Bob to stop hiding here."

"It's settled then." Padme said, "I'll get the preparations at the rainforest themed hotel. Ani," she turned to her husband, "you go ask Plo, Bob, and Montana if they would like to join us."

"Eye, eye, Captain!" Anakin exclaimed with a firm salute. He marched out of the door.

Padme rolled her eyes.

"What if they don't want to?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uhhhhhh, plan B?" Padme offered.

Ahsoka contemplated this in her mind. "Fair enough."

…

Anakin marched boldly up to the door of Plo and Bob. Just as he was about to knock, Kit's tour group walked by.

"Oh my goodness," Kit exclaimed in an excited whisper, "group, you DO NOT want to miss this! Here on our right is the Dorkius Ani-kinous. This amazing species is native to Tat-Goo-Een, a swamp planet which is filled with large worms and mosquitoes."

Anakin curiously watched the tour group go by. "HI KIT! Hey are you going to the Idiot's Convention next year?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Kit called back.

Anakin watched the tour group disappear at the end of the hallway, listening to Kit's voice as he explained to the tour group all about the life style of Jabba the Hutt.

Clearing his throat, Anakin continued to the task at hand.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Plo answered the door. "SKYWALKER!" He cried, jumping up and down. "I was just about to come over and ask you something!"

"Not now, Plo. This is an urgent situation." Anakin said formally.

"Oh, alright," Plo murmured, "what is it?"

"I am here to invite you, Bob, and Montana on an extended family vacation to the rainforest." Anakin said.

Plo stared at him blankly for four seconds. "OK!" He screamed. He slammed the door close.

Anakin was about to leave, and he heard Plo scream from inside the quarters, "MONTY! BOB! PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING TO GUATEMALA!"

"IT'S THE RAINFOREST DUDE!" Anakin shouted. "NOT WANNA MAMA!"

Plo opened the door back up. "I said Guatemala!"

"Well it's the RAINFOREST." Anakin stated firmly.

"Whatever." Plo turned back to Montana and Bob. "PACK YOUR HAND BAGS!"

"Don't you need a suitcase?" Anakin asked.

Plo scoffed. "Who needs suitcases when you have designer handbags?"

Anakin stared at him. "Whatever dude…" and he left.

When he got back to his, Padme's, and Ahsoka's quarters, Ahsoka was sitting on the couch with a couple parakeets on her shoulder.

"Snips?" He asked, going up to her. "Since when do you have pet birds?"

"I keep them in my pocket," Ahsoka explained logically, "I figured since this is going to be a vacation to the rainforest, it'd be appropriate to bring them along."

"Oh." Anakin said simply. "What are their names?"

"The blue and white one is Jimmy Jim, and the green and yellow one is Georgia." Ahsoka replied.

"Interesting names." Anakin stated, and he left to go pack.

Ahsoka shrugged and went back to watching TV while Jimmy Jim lightly pecked at her lekku (it didn't hurt because he wasn't doing it that hard).

…

Meanwhile…

Cad Bane was randomly taking pictures of bars of soap at his local supermarket. Suddenly a brick fell on him.

"OUCH!" He screamed, jumping back and rubbing his head. He picked up the brick and threw it across the store, breaking several large watermelons and a fruitcake.

The guy at the meat counter fainted.

Cad Bane looked around at the hundreds of people who were now staring at him.

"Uhhhh…" He said awkwardly. "um I hate this store anyway! BYE." and he ran away.

…

With everyone packed, Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, Bob, Plo, and Montana all loaded into the Twilight. It was a tight squeeze, but everyone just fit. Ahsoka was jammed uncomfortably between Bob and Montana. Padme was squished not-so-uncomfortably next to Anakin. Plo insisted he drive.

"Hey," Ahsoka said in a strained voice, "wouldn't it be easier to put all the luggage in the back?"

Everyone turned to face her.

"That's a great idea, Snips!" Anakin said, then murmured to himself, "Why didn't I think of that?"

So they put all the luggage in the back and everyone had much more room.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Screamed Plo.

"Dude! You're driving!" Anakin cried.

"Oh right."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and got out her phone, writing in her journal about her crazy day and week.

Bob got out his portable gaming system and started playing an extremely loud war game and shouting "HIGH SCORE!" and "DIE!" every two seconds.

"Ugghh," Ahsoka groaned, "you're worse than Rex, Bob!"

"And that's saying something!" Anakin added with a chuckle.

Jimmy Jim and Georgia squawked from inside Ahsoka's suitcase.

"Ahsoka… you packed the birds in your _suitcase_?" Padme exclaimed.

"Yeah. Where else would I put them?" Ahsoka asked.

"…In their cage?" Padme said, making it sound obvious, which it was.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Ok. I'll do that," she grabbed their cage out of her pocket and let the little parakeets hop in. Then she put the cage back in her pocket.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Plo asked.

"YOU'RE _DRIVING_!" Anakin shouted.

Plo started crying and almost crashed into an asteroid.

"If you can't handle driving then let me drive!" Anakin cried.

"NO!" Plo exclaimed stubbornly.

Anakin sighed.

Four hours, a lot of Plo asking if they were there, even more of Bob shouting "HIGH SCORE" and "DIE", even MORE of Ahsoka getting annoyed, and fifteen containers of cheese flavored chips later, they landed on Naboo at the rainforest national park.

"Hi, we have reservations for THE MOST EPIC EXTENDED FAMILY VACATION EVER!" Anakin shouted while pumping his fists in the air once they got to the counter at the hotel.

The man at the counter looked like he had never been more bored in his life. "Whatever. You have rooms 206 and 207." He mumbled.

They all went to the second floor and stood in front of the doors of room 206 and room 207.

"I suggest the boys stay in one room, and the girls in the other room." Padme said.

"Sounds good to me." Ahsoka stated.

"YAY!" Anakin screamed, slamming himself into the door of room 206.

"Why did you just do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'M TRYING TO GET THE DOOR OPEN!" Anakin cried.

"Move out of the way, y'all!" Montana cried, pushing up her sleeves. "I can do this faster than you can say… um… then you can say… CHEESE NUGGETS!"

"Wait!" Ahsoka cried.

Montana didn't listen. She slammed right into the door. However, once again, the door didn't budge. "This thing's tighter than the time Bob got stuck in the-"

"Don't you _dare _tell them about that, Monty!" Bob yelled.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just use the door key…?" She stuck the little card into the door and it opened right away.

Montana shrugged. "That works."

So they went into their separate rooms to settle in.

Then, it was time for some rainforest fun!

**and that's chapter 16! I don't know how long it will be before i get the next chapter up, so if i don't update for a while don't think i died! also, it doesn't seem to be letting me reply to reviews, so if i don't reply that's also why :3 THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW! AND ASK QUESTIONS! :D (oh yeah i didn't do the typo check yet either, i should be able to get to that soon...)**


	17. The Rainforest and Random Yoda

**CHAPTER 17 PEOPLES! 8D**

**A couple things before you read!**

**First: A Not-So-Normal Week 3 is almost over. And, as sad as I am to say, after this story is over, I will not be writing another one. I know that next school year, I will not have as much time to write, so I'm going to work on finishing this one over the summer. Please don't hate me! You guys are awesome! And, there are still 4 more chapters (not counting this one) of A Not-So-Normal Week 3 coming up :)**

**Second: QUESTION TIME!**

**Just a Crazy-Man asked: "Do you take story request?" Answer: I considered doing it at one time... but as of now, no :3**

**Narcartor (of Cut Productions) asked: "On the short scene with Darth Sidious (Hideous? That would be funny!) why was he not all like, 'blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,' like he was the last time we saw him, and how come he did not have the same type of insainity as before?" Answer: I suppose he was in a different mood that day -wink-**

**Inksaber asked: "Are you ever going to do more episode parodies?" Answer: I thought about it... but with only 4 chapters left (and me with a plan for them,) I don't think I'll be able to.**

**AlyKat16 asked: "Where did you get the idea for Montana?" Answer: mostly (as is almost everything in this story) it was completely random XD**

**And, I think that's it for now!**

**Read on!**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 17: The Rainforest and Random Yoda**

Random. Random as randomly random can be. Randomly, randomly, _randomly _random, and now you have read the word 'random' so many times that it sounds weird.

Random.

Right now, Yoda was being random. He smashed a couple of tissue boxes, set a couple pencils on fire, raided Kit's collection of 3D glasses, and ate a peanut.

At that moment, he received word that several Jedi and someone he didn't recognize were flying away in the _Twilight _to who knows where.

And Yoda, being Yoda, decided that he must follow them and see what they were up to. So he got in a tiny little starfighter-type-thingy and followed their ship.

Several hours later, when the _Twilight _landed at some sort of rainforest thing, Yoda landed fifty feet or so away from them.

"Hm, move here they must have wanted to. EVIL THEY ARE!" Yoda cried. He decided to keep an eye on them to figure out what they were doing.

He walked up to the counter and rang the little bell using the Force.

The man at the counter had been playing Solitaire on his phone, and looked up when he heard the bell. "How can I help…" but he saw no one. "you…? Hello?"

"Down here, I am!" Yoda cried.

"Yikes!" The man exclaimed. He peered over the edge of the counter to find the small, wrinkly, green alien. "Uhh… hi… how can I help you?" he asked.

"Need a room here, I do!" Yoda stated.

"Well, you can't really get a room unless you have reservations, we're pretty full…"

Yoda looked at the man with puppy dog eyes- huge ones.

The man sighed in defeat. "Alright, you can stay in a room."

"YIPPEE!" Yoda shrieked. He snatched the room key off the counter and ran away.

"IT'S ROOM 120!" The man called after him, though he wasn't sure Yoda heard him.

…

In the cool, refreshing rainforest themed restaurant, Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme, Bob, Plo, and Montana were sitting in a somewhat awkward silence.

It got even more awkward when Anakin decided to stand on the table and sing along with the song on the radio. Ahsoka just face palmed.

Montana drank her glass of lemonade in one, large gulp. "I LOVE THIS PLACE!" She declared loudly.

Bob stared at his sandwich that he had ordered, looking at it as if it was the most wonderful invention in the universe. "This is, like, so… totally… awesome," he said in a mere whisper.

Plo couldn't decide what to order. So he ordered everything.

Yoda watched from behind a fake bush. "Knew it, I did," he said to himself, "having fun without me, they are!"

He saw a convenient anvil laying around and he used the Force to send it flying.

It went _SMACK! _right into Anakin's abdomen. He got knocked off the table and landed hard on the ground with the anvil on his stomach.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried, jumping out of her chair when she saw him.

"What… was… that?" Anakin choked out.

"CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE! JUST CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE!" Ahsoka screamed at him.

Anakin coughed. "Snips, the anvil is still on me."

Ahsoka gasped horrifically as she saw that this was true. She quickly used the Force to send the anvil away, where it broke a fish tank and spilt several small whales out onto the tile floor. "Sorry!" She cried.

Padme had been completely oblivious to all this, since she was contemplating whether to order the extra light salad, or the double bacon cheeseburger. Since they (or, most of them, anyway) were already more than half way done with their meal, she just ordered a pizza.

Yoda giggled from behind the fake bush and ran away to his room for more planning.

Ahsoka watched Plo sample every plate of food he ordered. "How is it, Plo?" She asked.

Plo thought for five point nine seconds. "IT'S ALL GOOD!" He cried, and he dumped all the food off every single plate into his mouth.

Wait a second, how does that work?

Never mind.

In a few minutes, everyone was either done with their food, or decided not to eat their food at all.

So they left the restaurant.

…

Back at the Jedi Temple…

Barriss was walking through the halls, extremely bored. "Wow," she thought to herself, "it sure is quiet without Ahsoka or Master Skywalker around."

But, at that moment, Obi-Wan ran past her at top speed screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I spoke too soon." Barriss mumbled.

Obi-Wan was screaming because he had termites in his cereal. Where they came from, I have no idea. But he was screaming nonetheless.

Satine chased after him trying to tell him that it was ok and she would call the exterminator, but she was also reminding him that they had to plan for their wedding.

Mace was, yet _again_, trying to get Aayla to go on a date with him. And, _still_, his plans were big fat failures.

Kit was showing the tour group the holocron room, which, the last time I checked, I thought was only for the Council members. Sure, Kit _is _a council member, but I didn't think that meant he could give tours in the holocron room.

He walked in and grabbed a microphone. "And this, my tour group, is the HOLOCRON ROOM! We aren't supposed to be in here, so let's make this quick!"

Ah… that explains a lot…

Little did he know, about half of his tour group were bounty hunters.

Within the next minute, Kit had lost half his tour group, and the holocron room had lost half its holocrons.

"Oh boy…" Kit mumbled, "Alright tour group! Let's uh… ahem, move on!"

…

Yoda was plotting another scheme. He spotted the Jedi and Montana as they were swimming in the lake which looked like a real rainforest lake.

He threw a bunch of waterproof snake robots into the lake.

…

Ahsoka stuck her head out of the water, wiping the cool, clean lake water out of her eyes. "This is sooooo refreshing." She said, floating on her back.

"I, like, totally agree." Bob said, swimming up to her.

Ahsoka frowned slightly distastefully and dove back underwater, swimming as far away as possible from Bob.

Bob sighed.

Suddenly, the peacefulness was broken by an ear-splitting screech.

Anakin.

Ahsoka, startled by the scream, quickly resurfaced- choking on water. She looked over to Anakin, who was clinging for dear life on a low-hanging vine, surrounded by about twenty snakes.

"Get 'em away! Get 'em away!" Anakin screamed horrifically, clinging tighter to the vine.

"I'LL HELP YA!" Montana yelled. She grabbed a metal pole and started whacking Anakin really hard with it.

"MONTANA!" Ahsoka shrieked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Montana ignored her and kept hitting Anakin until he fell into the lake with a startled cry.

Water splashed everywhere, making it impossible to see what was going on.

Ahsoka swam over to try and help, but Montana stopped her. "Trust me, this is for his own good!"

"HOW IN THE GALAXY IS THIS FOR HIS OWN GOOD?" Ahsoka screamed. She shoved her way past Montana and took out her lightsabers, slicing through all the snakes.

The snakes sputtered in sparks.

"What…?" Ahsoka breathed. "They were fake!"

Anakin struggled to his feet in the shallow water, covered in bruises. "What was the big idea?"

"That was the only way for you to get over your fear of snakes!" Montana exclaimed.

Ahsoka face palmed.

Anakin looked at her like she was insane. Which, she was. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get a massage."

Padme smiled. "I'll come too!"

Ahsoka frowned in confusion. "Padme, why didn't you say anything while Montana beat Anakin up?"

"SHE WHAT?" Padme shrieked. "I was just looking at the fishies!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Plo had been observing the moss on the rocks. "I want a massage too." He said.

So, Anakin, Padme, and Plo left for a massage.

And that meant, you guessed it, Ahsoka was left alone with Bob and Montana.

…

The awkward silence that arose on the way back to the rooms was treacherous.

Ahsoka absently toyed with her right lekku between her fingers, looking at the pictures on the wall- or really anywhere but the captivating eyes of Bob.

Montana would every once in a while attempt to start a conversation- and fail miserably.

Bob just found himself in a totally awkward position all together- in between the love of his life and his worst nightmare.

Once the three finally reached the rooms, the tension seemed to ease a bit.

With a relieved sigh, Ahsoka turned to her companions. "I'm gonna go freshen up a bit… I'll see you later." she went into the room she shared with the girls and closed the door without another word.

Montana grinned. "That means it's just you and me, lil' cuz!"

Bob pursed his lips. "Actually, Monty, it's like, just _you_."

And he went into his room, leaving Monty all alone.

However, at that moment-

"AAAAAAH!"

A scream broke the silence.

Bob ran back out of the guys' room. "What was that?" He asked.

Montana shrugged. "Dunno."

Just then, Ahsoka burst out of the girls' room and sped down the hallway, screaming.

For a split second, Bob and Montana just stared. But once the reactive instinct kicked in, Montana ran straight into the girls' room shouting something about dying by a frying pan.

Montana pulled out a frying pan which she always carried with her for emergencies and looked around the room.

The entire room grew eerily silent as she scanned the room for the source of the frightening thing Ahsoka had so obviously been scared by.

Finally, Montana spotted a note on the counter, and a box of green tea on the ground.

It said,

_Dear Residents of this Room,_

_We would like to inform you that this room was recently used as a storage room for boxes of green tea. If you see any remains of green tea, this is why._

_Thank you._

_-Hotel Manager_

Montana stared at the note for a couple minutes before slowly exiting the room. She walked down the hallway, searching for Ahsoka (and Bob, who seemed to have disappeared.).

The clues were pretty clear though. She heard Ahsoka's terrified voice, and Bob attempting to calm her down.

"Ahsoka, please like, come down," Montana heard Bob say as she entered the lobby.

"No!" Came Ahsoka's stubborn and frightened reply.

Montana saw Bob standing at the base of an indoor palm tree. When she also saw that Bob was looking up towards the ceiling, she followed his gaze and saw Ahsoka clinging for dear life onto the top of the palm tree trunk.

"Ahsoka?" She asked, coming over to stand by the tree as well and looking up. "What'cha doin' up there?"

"She like, won't tell me." Bob said exasperatedly.

"There's nothing scary in the room, Ahsoka! Just a note about green tea-"

"AAAHHHH!" Ahsoka shrieked, clinging harder.

Bob and Montana exchanged glances.

"Hey, I like, have an idea." Bob said. "Monty, you like, stay here and make sure she like, doesn't do anything like, crazy- and keep trying to like, get her down. I'll be like, right back."

Montana looked at him strangely. "Uhh, alright."

Bob left the lobby and made his way to the massage area.

"Ello and welcome to ze Hotel Massage area!" The man at the counter, who had a French accent, said when Bob came in.

"Yeah, like, whatever dude. Where's like, Anakin Skywalker." Bob said.

"We are not allowed to tell you!" The French guy said, almost happily.

_I may like, be an unconventional Jedi, but I'm not like, stupid! _"You _will _tell me where Anakin Skywalker is." Bob said with a flick of the Force and a wave of his hand.

"I will tell you where Anakin Skywalker is." The French guy said, and he pointed to a room down the hall.

Bob ran off towards the room and burst in.

Anakin was submerged all the way up to his neck in a mud bath, and he had cucumbers on his eyes.

"Skywalk Dude," Bob said, running up to him, "I uh, like, need to ask you a like, question."

"Bob?" Anakin asked, peeling a cucumber off one of his eyes and looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's like, important, dude!" Bob exclaimed.

Anakin sighed. "Fine."

Bob tried to think of a way to ask him without actually hinting that Ahsoka was… up in a tree. "Is… there like, any reason why Ahsoka would be like, afraid of… like… green tea?"

Anakin took the other cucumber off his eye and sat up straight. "How do you know about that?"

Bob shifted his weight. "It's… like, complicated."

"Well," Anakin started, "see, Ahsoka has this… thing about green tea. She's severely allergic to it. If she even gets near it or it is mentioned, she freaks out. I suppose it must be a side effect of the allergic reaction."

"Oh." Bob replied simply.

"Why do you ask?" Anakin asked him.

"Uhhh… well… you see… well, the room she's like, staying in, like, used to be a like, storage room for like, green tea." Bob said at last.

"What?" Anakin shrieked. "We need to hurry!" He jumped out of the mud bath and started running out of the spa, still covered in mud.

"Like, why?" Bob asked, running after him.

"The effects of the allergic reaction don't show up right away." Anakin explained.

Just as they exited the spa area, Montana rushed up to them. "Y'all, something's wrong with Ahsoka… I dun know what, but…"

"What's wrong with her?" Anakin asked.

"She's startin' to get this freaky rash all over her skin." Montana explained.

"Oh no," Anakin murmured, "we have to hurry! Where is she?"

Montana and Bob exchanged glances. "She's… up in a tree in the lobby." Montana said.

Anakin took off running, still covered in mud and leaving a track of muddy footprints wherever he went.

The three finally reached the lobby and Anakin spotted Ahsoka in the tree.

Ahsoka's skin was turning a sickening shade of dull grey.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called up to her.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked down at him. "Master?" She questioned. Suddenly she looked like she was about to pass out. She quickly slid down from the tree. "I don't feel so good," she mumbled dizzily.

Anakin grasped her shoulder with one of his muddy hands. "Come on, Snips, we're going to get you some allergy medicine."

At that moment, Yoda had been watching them from the sidelines. He decided, in all stupidity, that this was the perfect moment to play another terrible joke on them. Having not heard anything about Ahsoka's green tea allergy, he set off a cannon that sent a bunch of green tea powder into the whole room- and ran off laughing.

They all coughed and choked on the powder filling the air.

Anakin knew what the powder was immediately. "Quick," he said, leading Ahsoka out of the room.

Ahsoka was still choking on the powder, and soon her breathing became more and more difficult. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Snips!" Anakin cried. He turned to the others. "Monty- you go get Padme. Bob, you help me with Ahsoka."

Montana nodded and ran off. Bob nodded as well and quickly helped Anakin.

Anakin lifted Ahsoka and brought her outside to a quiet garden, where no one was currently around, and set her on the ground.

Ahsoka's breathing was shallow. Anakin knew she didn't have that much time.

Bob was silent, before a question came to his mind. "How did Ahsoka like, get this allergy?"

"No one knows." Anakin replied. "She's always had it. Maybe she was born with it."

Montana and Padme soon ran up to them. "What happened?" Padme asked.

"Ahsoka's had an allergic reaction to green tea." Anakin explained. "Padme, please go get the allergy medicine from the _Twilight_."

"Why aren't you doing it yourself…?" Padme asked.

"Because I have to stay with Ahsoka." Anakin said firmly.

Padme sighed. "Fine," she ran off and looked around in the Twilight for Ahsoka's allergy medicine.

But she didn't see any. She pulled out her comlink. "Um… Ani…"

"What?" Anakin asked over the comlink.

"I don't see any allergy medicine." Padme said.

"It's in the cupboard in a hot pink container." Anakin said.

Padme opened the cupboard and found the hot pink container. She ran back to the others. "Here," she handed Anakin the container.

"Thanks." Anakin replied.

He opened the container…

Only to find that the medicine inside was gone.

"This is not good…" He murmured.

**OH NOES! D: CLIFFHANGER!**


	18. A Selection of Very Random Events

**OH MY GOSH! FINALLY! I finally succeeded in completing this chapter! :D**

**On to questions so you can read!**

**Nucrator from Cut Productions asked: "How like, long has Bob totally known, like, Ahsoka in like NotSoNormal Weekend?" Answer: since they were in the ballet performance around Christmas.**

**Maracta from Cut Productions asked: "Like, how long has Bob like, totally had a crush on Ahsoka?" Answer: probably since he met her, LOL XD**

**loli6599 asked: "Will you still write one-shots?" Answer: if i ever have a good idea and actually intend to complete the story (because I've started a lot of un-published fanfiction and never finished it), then yes, I suppose :D**

**Aaaaaand I think that's it!**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 18: A Selection of Very Random Events**

_He opened the container…_

_Only to find that the medicine inside was gone._

"_This is not good…" He murmured._

"What are we gonna do?" Montana cried.

Anakin took his muddy hand off Ahsoka's shoulder. "I don't know." he admitted dejectedly.

Suddenly Padme gasped. "Ani, look!" She pointed to the mud handprint on Ahsoka's shoulder. Underneath the mud, Ahsoka's skin seemed to turn back to normal. "The mud must have something in it that's healing her!"

Anakin looked at himself. "Well, I'm still covered in mud!" He started scooping all the mud off himself and smearing it all over Ahsoka.

Eventually, all the mud was off Anakin and on Ahsoka; and slowly but surely, she began to return to normal.

Within the next treacherous seven minutes, Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin cried in relief.

Ahsoka looked confused. "What's going on… and," She looked at Anakin, "why are you only wearing boxer shorts covered in mud?"

Anakin looked down at himself and realized that because he had taken all the mud off himself, he was left wearing only his muddy shorts. "Heh, heh…" he laughed nervously, "I'm gonna go take a shower…"

Everyone stared awkwardly at Anakin as he ran away. Then they all burst out laughing.

"Let's like, GO GET POPSICLES!" Bob exclaimed excitedly.

"Can I wash up first or something?" Ahsoka asked, looking down at her mud covered skin.

"Let me clear the green tea out of the room first, then you can." Padme said, so she left to clean up.

…

By this time on Coruscant, it was the next day.

Mace Windu decided he wanted to have a beach party. However, unfortunately, there were no beaches on Coruscant.

However, there was a rainforest on Naboo.

Yeah, that's not a beach.

But Mace didn't care.

He called up basically everyone and told them he was going to Naboo to the rainforest, and told them to come as well.

Obi-Wan and Satine agreed to come. Kit wanted to come as well, he needed a short break from doing tours. Barriss and Luminara came too; as did Ki-Adi, Aayla (no idea how he got her to come), Shaak Ti, Cad Bane (again… no idea…), Aurra, and several younglings.

They all piled into a large star cruiser and set off!

…

Back at the rainforest hotel…

Padme had cleaned out the room of all green tea, and Ahsoka had taken a shower to clean off the mud.

Anakin was making Ahsoka rest against her will.

"Master, seriously, I'm fine!" Ahsoka exclaimed exasperatedly.

"No! You are going to rest right here!" Anakin stated firmly.

Ahsoka sat up straight.

Anakin glared at her. "Lay back down."

Ahsoka ignored him and teasingly lifted her legs off the bed and threatened to touch her feet on the ground.

"Ahsoka," Anakin raised the warning tone.

Ahsoka set her feet on the ground, looking back at Anakin the whole time with a purely mischievous look on her face.

"Snips, get back on the bed." Anakin ordered her.

Ahsoka just grinned and stood up completely.

Anakin frowned. "Get back on that bed this instance!" He cried.

Ahsoka smirked and took one step forward towards the door.

"Ahsoka Matilda Tano, get back on that bed!" Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka turned around to stare at him. "My middle name is not Matilda." She stated, and she walked straight out the door without another word.

Anakin sighed in exasperation and defeat.

…

Obi-Wan literally skipped out of the cruiser and twirled around in circles. "I've always wanted to come to Guatemala!" He squealed.

"Uhhh, it's the rainforest," Aayla said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, tearing a few blades of grass off the ground and tossing it in the air. "CONFETTI!"

Satine walked up to him. "Come on, Obi, dear, let's go find out where we'll be staying." So she and Obi-Wan went ahead of the group.

Barriss and Luminara disembarked the cruiser. "OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO COOL!" Barriss screamed, and she started taking pictures of everything around her. "Say 'cheese!', Master!" She said as she pointed the camera at Luminara.

"No, don't take a picture of me!" Luminara cried, hiding herself from the camera. "I look terrible in pictures!"

Barriss rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone seem to think that?" She asked, flipping the camera around to take a picture of herself. "Kit! Over here!" She called to Kit as he walked off the ship with his monkeys following.

"Huh?" Kit looked around for a second before seeing Barriss waving frantically. "Oh, hi, Padawan Offee. What is it?"

"SMILE!" Barriss snapped a random picture of Kit while he wasn't looking, rendering the image to be quite hilarious, as Kit's face looked absolutely stunned.

Kit rubbed his eyes from the flash. "Dude," he mumbled. He turned to Barriss. "Can I see the picture?"

Barriss pressed the little button which brought it to the screen which played back the pictures.

Kit looked at the picture, and soon burst out laughing. "THAT'S THE BEST PICTURE OF ME EVER!" He cried, and ran around in circles, forcing his monkeys to follow in his footsteps and do this as well.

Barriss started taking a video of him, while trying to suppress her laughter.

"Barriss!" Luminara called.

Barriss turned around and saw that Luminara was already at the door to the hotel, motioning for her to come. "Coming!" She called back, and ran off.

Cad Bane walked off the cruiser and took a second to take in his surroundings. "This place is totally gonna look great once I blow it to smithereens and throw everybody into chaos!" He said happily to himself, and walked into the hotel.

Ok, so five Jedi and a bounty hunter walk into a hotel and…

Never mind.

All the younglings (which happened to be under the watch of Shaak Ti,) ran off the cruiser and starting running for the lake.

"Hey! Younglings!" Shaak called, "Stop! We have to check into the hotel and get our swimming clothes on first!"

The younglings completely ignored her. With a sigh she just followed them to make sure they didn't get into any more trouble.

Aayla stepped onto the rainforest-y dirt and looked around. "This place is beautiful!"

Mace walked up behind her. "And sooooo romantic."

Aayla turned around and slapped him.

"Ow."

Then she walked away.

Aurra got off the ship as well and immediately went inside the hotel to go get a massage.

…

Anakin was sitting around in the hotel room, wondering what to do next.

Padme was in the bathroom reapplying her makeup and sunscreen.

"OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS!" Anakin suddenly shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Padme peered in from the bathroom. "What is it, Ani?" she asked.

"THEY'VE. GOT. PANCAKES!" Anakin screamed, staring goggle-eyed at the room service menu.

Suddenly, Ahsoka burst through the door (even though Anakin was pretty sure she'd never be coming back). "MASTER! CHECK FOR YOU PULSE, THEY HAVE PANCAKES!"

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!" Anakin cried.

"LET'S ORDER SOME." Ahsoka said.

So Anakin picked up the phone. He didn't know the number for room service, so he typed in the only phone number he knew without having to use speed dial.

Padme's cell phone rang. "Hold on one second, you two," she said, picking up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Padme," Anakin said dreamily.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Padme sighed, chuckling slightly. "Hi, Ani," she said, and she hung up.

"HEY SHE HUNG UP!" Anakin cried.

"Ani, I'm standing right here," Padme said, smiling at him.

"Oh, right," Anakin mumbled.

Padme chuckled again and went over to kiss Anakin on the cheek.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again and took the phone from Anakin. She pressed the room service button.

"Hello, Room Service speaking. How may I help you?" The voice on the other end said.

"AHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed, "IT'S ALIVE!" She threw the phone down and it broke. When it broke it burst into flames.

"Uhh…." Anakin said, frozen in shock and just staring at the spreading fire.

"RUN!" Padme cried.

They all ran out of the room.

"EVERYBODY STAY CALM!" Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs, "EVERYBODY CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE AND YOU'LL BE OK!"

"YAY FOR MARSHMALLOWS!" Anakin shouted out of the blue.

Suddenly a large amount of coconut milk started pouring from the air vents.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE!" Ahsoka wailed.

Anakin pulled out a random bendy pink ruler. "This will work!" he exclaimed. He took the ruler and threw it on the ground. It did nothing.

Padme sighed and told them to keep moving. They had to warn the hotel people about the fire.

That's when they ran into everyone else.

Ahsoka spotted Barriss first. "Barriss?" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I came on vacation with my master and pretty much everyone else," Barriss replied.

"WELL CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE BECAUSE THE WHOLE PLACE IS ON FIRE AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ahsoka wailed miserably.

Barriss seemed unfazed. "Well, I carry small water bottles for emergencies such as these."

Just then, Bane ran up to them. "EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" he said, pointing guns at them.

Ahsoka didn't even get a chance to say 'check for your pulse' before she fainted.

Anakin screamed like a five year old and ran into the coat closet.

Barriss threw one of her small water bottles at him.

"Ow!" Bane cried.

Padme, on the other hand, did nothing. "Dude, those are water guns."

Bane looked at his guns. "They are?" he started crying and ran away.

Ahsoka jumped up, suddenly awake, and screamed, "CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE!"

"That's gonna get overused real quick if you keep saying it," Barriss pointed out.

"Never!" Ahsoka declared.

Suddenly, Kit walked into the lobby crying hysterically.

"What's wrong, Kit?" Barriss asked him.

"My monkeys like the rainforest, and they don't want to come back with me!" he wailed. "I said, 'Monkeys, let's go,' and they said, 'no, we don't need you anymore.' and I said, 'This isn't you monkeys, snap out of it!' and they said, 'isn't it? We feel more like ourselves than we ever have!'"

Anakin came out of the closet. "That sounds incredibly familiar…"

Ahsoka on the other hand, almost fainted again. "THEY TALK?"

"Yeah, but only I can understand them. I took Monkey in high school," Kit explained.

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment before fainting.

"CHURROS! GET YOUR CHURROS!" They all heard someone shouting.

They looked and saw Count Dooku in a ridiculous looking apron and paper hat.

"Dooku?" Anakin exclaimed, looking at him with the strangest expression on his face.

"GET YOUR CHUUURRROS!" Dooku screamed. He finally saw them. "Oh hey Jedi and other people!"

"What are you _doing_, exactly?" Barriss asked.

"Selling churros. What does it look like I'm doing?" Dooku asked.

"Uh… selling churros?"

"NO WAY I'M SELLING CHURROS?" Dooku looked at the sign on the side of his cart. It read "churos, onlee 145 seperetist kredits."

Barriss burst out laughing. "You don't know how to spell anything!"

"Oh yeah?" Dooku took a pastry bag filled with churro batter and squeezed it in Barriss's face.

"Yikes! Hey!" Barriss screamed, wiping the slimy batter out of her eyes. She grabbed an indoor tree and threw it at Dooku.

It hit Dooku in the face and knocked out all his teeth. "Aw man. Now I'm gonna have to get new dentures," he mumbled.

Ahsoka woke up. "I. NEED. PICKLES."

They had all completely forgotten about poor Kit. "HOW AM I GONNA GET MY MONKEYS BACK?"

"I know nothing about monkeys," Ahsoka stated.

"Why don't you just start a tour group?" Anakin suggested.

"But there's like, no one here!" Kit cried.

"I know how to get monkeys!" Dooku cried.

"We don't trust you," Barriss said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Dooku looked disappointed. "Fine!"

"But… what _was_ your idea?" Kit asked.

"Throw rocks at them so they'll fall out of the trees. Then you can just lock them down in shock binders and if they try to get away, YOU SHOW NO MERCY!"

Ahsoka face palmed. "Yeah, that's a great idea, Dooku."

"NO WAY YOU THINK SO?" Dooku cried. "YIPPEE!"

"Uh huh, NO." Ahsoka said, and she Force pushed Dooku into the garbage chute.

"AHHHH!" Dooku's scream faded away as he fell down the chute.

"Come on," Kit said, "we need to get my monkeys back!"

Ahsoka was about to answer him, but suddenly she was interrupted by Anakin.

"Hey what is this thing? Is it made of hard milk?" Anakin was staring at a white fan that was there to cool everyone off.

"That's a fan." Ahsoka told him.

"A fan…" Anakin said in awe. "What will they invent next?"

"I dunno. Running water?" Ahsoka muttered sarcastically.

"RUNNING WATER?" Anakin cried. "That would be amazing!"

"Running water has been invented for centuries, Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed exasperatedly.

"NO. WAY."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, ignoring him, and turned to Kit. "So, where are your monkeys?"

"Outside in the trees," Kit replied, leading them to the rainforest-y garden.

All the monkeys were up in the trees, swinging around, having a great time.

"A word of advice," Anakin whispered to Kit, "don't call any of them 'Snips', they hate it when you call them that."

Kit looked at him awkwardly. "Alright dude… whatever you say…"

"Ooh, cupcakes!" Barriss exclaimed, getting distracted and running off to get a cupcake from the vending machine.

Ahsoka looked up in the trees at the little pink monkeys. "Oh, monkeys! Come down!"

The monkeys just screeched at her and continued swinging and playing.

"They said…" Kit mumbled, racking his brain to remember his high school language classes. "CHEESE PUFFS."

The monkeys paused and rolled their eyes in unison.

Barriss suddenly appeared again. "THAT WAS ADORABLE! DO IT AGAIN SO I CAN FILM IT!" She pulled out her camera and started recording.

"Everybody hold it!" Anakin shouted randomly, and started looking at stuff on his phone.

"What is it, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.

"I can't help save monkeys right now, my blueberries are ready to harvest." he replied.

"Your… blueberries?"

"Yeah. Don't you play those epic online farm games?" He cried.

"No." Ahsoka replied.

"Well you are MISSING OUT ON _LIFE_!" Anakin screamed, and he ran over to a bench to sit down and harvest his blueberries.

"Do monkeys by any chance eat virtual blueberries?" Ahsoka asked Kit.

"Uhh nope." Kit replied.

"Alrighty then, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Ahsoka said, and she used the Force to pull all the monkeys off the trees and onto the ground.

The monkeys all screamed, before turning to Ahsoka with angry eyes. They began to close in on her.

"Kit…" Ahsoka said worriedly, backing away as the monkeys crept closer and closer.

"Haven't I ever told you about the aggressive behaviors of the pink circus monkey?" Kit asked.

"No… and NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR A LECTURE!" Ahsoka cried.

Barriss screamed. "THIS IS SO SUSPENSEFUL!"

Ahsoka pulled a donut out of her pocket. "Hey monkeys! Donut!" She threw it into the lake and all the monkeys chased after it. "Phew, that was close." she mumbled.

"WOOHOO! LEVEL EIGHTY TWO!" Anakin shrieked. "NOW I CAN BUY THE UNICORN FAIRY CASTLE AND PLANT CHEESE TREES!"

"Cheese trees?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yeah. Where else does cheese come from? It's not like it grows on trees! Wait-"

"Mm hm, whatever," Ahsoka muttered.

Bane walked up to them. "Have you seen my pet kitty, Fluffy? I brought her in my suitcase but I think she left to go to Paris."

They were all silent.

"Where's _Paris_?" Ahsoka asked.

Bane groaned. "Of course, not like I'd expect _you guys _to know! That's what I get from trying to ask _Republic people _for advice!" and he walked away muttering something about fig cookies.

That just left them with one dilemma.

How would they get Kit's monkeys to come back?

**WILL THEY EVER GET KIT'S MONKEYS TO RETURN TO HIM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! AAHHHH!**


	19. Monkey Retrieval

**Here's the next chapter! 8D**

**For once, there's no questions, so you can just read! :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 19: Monkey Retrieval**

"There is _obviously _only one solution for this," Ahsoka said matter-of-factly.

She, Kit, Barriss, Padme, and Anakin had been standing around for the past five seconds, trying to come up with a way to get Kit's monkeys back.

"And what would that be, Padawan Tano?" Kit asked.

"WE CALL THE POLICE!" Ahsoka declared.

"The… police…?" Kit seemed confused.

"YES. THE POLICE!"

That's when Yoda showed up. "Love Target, I do!" he cried.

"Yoda?" Ahsoka exclaimed, nearly scared to death. "Where did you come from?"

"Here the whole time, I have been. Torture you guys, I did!" said Yoda. "Love Target, I do," he repeated.

"Uhhh…" Ahsoka stared at him awkwardly. "That's nice…?"

"Good deals, they have," Yoda stated.

"This is no time to talk about Target!" Kit wailed. "My monkeys need rescuing!"

"Corndogs, I have!" Yoda shouted. "Good for rescuing people, they are!"

"What are you supposed to do, jab the corndogs up someone's throat?" Ahsoka muttered sarcastically.

Yoda threw the corndog at Ahsoka.

"Owwww!" Ahsoka cried as the corndog hit her eye. "Not cool, Yoda. Not. Cool."

"Show you what's cool, I will," Yoda stated. He climbed up in a tree, put on sunglasses, and started singing a song about puppies and motorcycles.

The monkeys started screeching and cheering.

"I think they like it!" Barriss cried.

"Uh, no," said Kit, "that's actually Monkey for 'ATTACK! AND SPARE THE PINEAPPLES!"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Spare the pine-"

She was cut off by being hit in the stomach with a huge pineapple.

"Snips!" Anakin shrieked, throwing his phone and running over to her. His phone landed in the lake and was eaten by a crocodile.

Ahsoka lay back in the grass, trying to regain her breath. "What is it… with me… and getting… injured…?" she panted.

"CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE, SNIPS!" Anakin screamed.

Ahsoka put her fingers on her neck, just below and to the right of her chin. "Found… it…"

"Phew!" Anakin exclaimed, dramatically wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead. He held out a hand to his Padawan.

Ahsoka grasped his hand and was pulled to her feet. "Thanks," she said to him. Randomly, a thought occurred to her. "Hey, anyone know where Bob went? I haven't seen him or Montana for a while."

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe they finally decided to take a hike."

Ahsoka looked confused. "What do you mean? I thought you liked them; why would you want them to leave?"

"No, _take a hike_. Literally," Anakin stated. "They have some great hiking trails around here."

"Mmh." Ahsoka looked back to Kit, who was desperately trying to get his monkeys to come back with him.

"These cupcakes are SOOOOO good!" Barriss cried, running up to Ahsoka with another cupcake from the vending machine. "I LOVE CUPCAKES." She daintily licked the pretty purple frosting.

Suddenly they all heard a commotion from the lobby.

"C'mon, let's go check it out," Ahsoka said, gesturing for her friends to follow.

"I will stay here," Kit said sadly, "and mourn that my monkeys will never come back with me."

"Actually, you're supposed to 'mourn all that you have done, and all that is yet to be.'" Anakin stated.

"Don't worry, Kit. We _will _find a way to get your monkeys back," Ahsoka said to Kit, ignoring Anakin, and she left with the others.

They entered the lobby and found Obi-Wan having an argument with the clerk at the counter.

At last, Obi-Wan stormed away from the counter and crossed his arms like a frustrated four-year-old.

"Hey, Kenob's, what's going on?" Anakin asked him.

"The hotel guy won't let me paint my hotel room with orange marmalade!" Obi-Wan wailed.

"Why don't you just go to the workshop and build something to paint with orange marmalade?" Ahsoka suggested.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "YES! I'LL BUILD A GIANT YETI ROBOT AND PAINT IT WITH ORANGE MARMALADE!"

"Don't forget the marshmallows!" Anakin called as Obi-Wan ran off. He brushed his hands together. "I'd say that went well."

Ahsoka remained silent, almost stunned-like, before slowly nodding her head in uncertain agreement.

Suddenly, Barriss smashed her cupcake on Anakin's face and started laughing hysterically.

"Hey!" Anakin cried, wiping cake out of his eyes. "What was that for?"

Barriss just kept laughing and didn't answer.

Ahsoka covered her mouth to try and keep herself from laughing, but failed. "I think you've had too much sugar, Barriss," she managed to say in-between laughs.

"Hm, this is a pretty good cupcake," Anakin said, smearing the cake off his face with his fingers, and then licking it off.

"Yeah, well, everyone knows that peanuts make cupcakes better!" Barriss exclaimed.

"Peanuts?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yeeaaaah. Peanuts."

"HEY DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME THAT WE-" Anakin started but suddenly stopped himself. "Uhh… I forgot."

"That's… nice…" Ahsoka said, staring at him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the latest issue of _101 Things to Do When You're Bored_. "Oooh! Go on vacation with a crazy person-" she stopped herself. "Wait, I'm already doing that."

Anakin snatched the magazine away from her. "Lemme see that, I wanna pick one," he stated, and started flipping the pages. "Lay on the floor in the hall and try to trip people!"

"THAT SOUNDS HILARIOUSLY FUN!" Barriss cried.

So the three of them all chose different hallways, and laid on the floor.

For the first couple minutes, it felt like the most fun and interesting thing in the galaxy. But after a few more minutes of no one walking by, it began to get boring. Anakin fell asleep.

Ahsoka noticed this, got off the floor, and went over to Anakin. She giggled. "Barriss, look."

Barriss got off the floor as well and went to stand by her friend.

Ahsoka flipped through the magazine pages. "Oh hey, look: Tickle your friend's nose while they are asleep!"

Barriss giggled and nearly snorted. "Do it! Do it!"

Ahsoka giggled again and lightly scratched the top of Anakin's nose with her fingernails.

Anakin moved and brought his hand to his nose, brushing it off as if he thought a bug was crawling on him.

Barriss and Ahsoka burst out laughing, which coincidentally didn't wake Anakin up.

"Do it again!" Barriss exclaimed between giggles.

Ahsoka, still giggling, pulled out a feather and used it to tickle Anakin's nose again.

This time, Anakin accidentally slapped himself in the face trying to swat at the "bug."

_That _woke him up.

"What's going on?" He cried.

Ahsoka and Barriss couldn't even reply, they were laughing so hard.

"Girls…" Anakin said, eyeing them suspiciously.

Ahsoka managed to stop laughing for a brief moment, and was about to try and explain, but she burst out laughing again.

Anakin was going to question them, but Kit ran into the lobby. "HOW CAN YOU GUYS LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS? It's a tragic event!"

Mopping tears of laughter off her cheeks, Ahsoka regained her composure. "Yes, you're right." She turned to Barriss… who was still laughing. "Come on, Barriss."

Barriss couldn't stop laughing. "It was just SO. FUNNY! I mean did you see him?" She imitated Anakin by slapping herself in the face, right before bursting out into more hysterical laughter.

"I once had to take therapy for that," Anakin stated.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "_Therapy_?"

"Yes, THERAPY! Do you even know how HARD it is when your PET SNAIL is not eating his CEREAL?"

Ahsoka's jaw hung open for a couple seconds. She shook herself out of the stunned state. "Alright… what about those monkeys?"

Kit nodded. "Come on, to my secret asparagus cave."

_Asparagus cave…?_ Ahsoka thought to herself. "I'm not even going to ask…" She turned to Barriss again. "You coming, Barriss?"

Barriss tried to stop laughing and failed.

"Never mind," Ahsoka mumbled, and walked away with Kit and Anakin.

Kit led them to a small hut made of seventeen thousand pounds of fresh asparagus. "Welcome to my humble home."

"You don't live here," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Who cares?" Kit asked.

"Whatever."

"So, we need to make a plan on how to get my monkeys back!" Kit exclaimed, spreading a sheet of white paper on a table made of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I got it!" Anakin declared. He grabbed a pink marker and started drawing something on the paper.

Ahsoka tried to peer over his shoulder and look at what he was drawing, but he just shouted at her to not look, so she let her gaze fall to the random pictures on the wall. One of said pictures was of a macaroni noodle.

"I'm finished!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin's picture.

Anakin had drawn a meadow with a bunch of pink unicorns in it, as well as a little heart that read "Anakin loves Padme."

"You were supposed to draw a _plan _to get Kit's monkeys back!" Ahsoka exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Oh, I was?" Anakin cried.

"_YES_ you were!" Ahsoka was so frustrated, she punched the wall. Since the wall was made of asparagus, it collapsed immediately.

"Well, there goes _that _piece of real estate," said Kit.

"I'm hungry," said Anakin.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Find something to eat then."

Suddenly they were all startled by: "IMA CHICKADEE! IMA CHICKADEE!"

The three looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

It was Barriss. She was twirling around and flapping her arms, obviously pretending to be a chickadee. "AND I LOVE CUPCAAAAAKES!"

Ahsoka looked at her. "Barriss," she called loudly, "YOU NEED TO CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE!"

Barriss froze and looked over at Ahsoka. "HEY AHSOKA!"

"You just noticed us?" Anakin asked.

"NO WAY YOU'RE HERE TOO?"

"Uhh yeah, trying to find a way to get my monkeys back!" Kit cried.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE HERE TOO! FAMILY REUNION!" Barriss squealed, running over to hug them all.

"I'm. Still. Hungry!" Anakin wailed.

"Didn't I tell you to get something to eat?" Ahsoka groaned.

Anakin looked in his briefcase. "Ooooh goodie!" he squealed. "I've got unicorn milk!"

"I give up." Ahsoka sat down on the ground in defeat.

Anakin yanked the lid off the plastic half-gallon container and started drinking the warm, spoiled unicorn milk. "Awww, what's wrong, my little Snippies?" he asked, looking at Ahsoka sitting on the ground.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped and she stared at him awkwardly. "Do me a favor and DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN."

"Sor-reeee." Anakin finished his unicorn milk. "It tastes like lemons. Is it supposed to taste like lemons?"

Ahsoka face palmed.

"Lookie! Lookie lookie!" Anakin shrieked. "I also have filbert cookies!"

"What in the universe is a _filbert_?" Ahsoka cried.

Anakin shrugged. He handed Ahsoka the cookie box.

"That's a hazelnut, Skyguy," Ahsoka told him.

"Nu-uh," Anakin protested. "It says right here, 'filbert.'"

Ahsoka stared confusedly at the box.

"Filbert," Kit suddenly spoke up, his voice taking on a formal tone, "is another name for the nut known as a hazelnut." He smiled. "Being a tour guide pays off sometimes!"

"Ah…" Ahsoka trailed off.

"Now let's get my monkeys back!"

Ahsoka nodded and got off the ground.

"Hey, does anyone know where Padme went?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka replied with a shrug.

"I'll call her." Anakin pulled out his phone and dialed Padme's number. "Hiii Padme," he said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh brother," Ahsoka mumbled.

"Uh huh. … Yeah. … We're looking for Kit's monkeys. … Yeah, sure. … yep. … uh huh. … ok bye!" Anakin hung up.

"What did she say?" Ahsoka asked him.

"She said she went to find some electric eels in the lake, but she'll be back at dinner." Anakin put his phone in his back pocket.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to reply, but decided not to. "Alright… well… let's go see what Kit's monkeys are doing right now."

Kit nodded. "Onward! To my monkeys!"

"That sounds incredibly familiar…" Ahsoka mumbled.

"Does it?" Anakin asked.

"Never mind," Ahsoka said with a shrug.

So the three (Barriss didn't follow them) walked back to the place where Kit's monkeys were swinging around on the trees.

"YIPPEEEEEE! FUN THIS IS!"

They all looked up and saw Yoda swinging around with the monkeys as well.

"Hey, Yoda!" Ahsoka called, getting an idea. "Could you please come over here, and tell the monkeys to follow you?"

Yoda looked down at her from the top of a palm tree. "No! Like it here, I do. Finally taller than you, I am!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"People," Anakin said, "there is obviously only one way to do this!"

Ahsoka half expected him to say 'call the unicorn army.' "What?" she asked.

"Cut down all the trees!" He took out his lightsaber and was about to slice through a tree.

"STOP!" Ahsoka screamed, grabbing Anakin's wrist and stopping him. "Destroying the wildlife is _not _the answer to this!"

"Well then I'm out of ideas."

"EVERYONE WAIT A SECOND!" Kit suddenly yelled.

"What is it, Kit?" Ahsoka asked.

"I just remembered that I always carry a 'monkey getter-backer machine' with me wherever I go!"

Ahsoka's jaw dropped to the ground. "What? And you just FORGOT about it? And… 'getter-backer'? That _has _to be poor grammar."

"CARED ABOUT GRAMMAR, I DON'TED!" Yoda shouted.

"…don'ted?" Ahsoka looked at him.

"YES. DON'TED. DON'TED CARE ABOUT GRAMMER I DON'TED."

"That's a double negative!" Ahsoka cried.

"CARE I DON'TED!"

Ahsoka grabbed the trunk of the palm tree and slammed her head onto it. "Owww…"

"I'll go into the hotel and get my monkey getter-backer machine!" Kit declared, and he ran off.

"IVE GOTTA CHECK FOR MY PULSE!" Ahsoka cried. She found it quickly. "Alright, I'm good!"

About nine point three two three minutes later, Kit came back, lugging behind him a huge mesh bag filled with a bunch of stuff.

"What's all… _that_?" Ahsoka asked, gesturing to the bag.

"The parts to build my monkey getter-backer," Kit replied, dumping it all on the ground. "All I gotta do is build it."

"Alright… you need any help?"

"Nope, I've got it," said Kit, and he started building.

Ahsoka watched him for a while, but eventually she started getting bored.

Kit built for hours and hours, never seeming satisfied with the way it looked. He took it apart several times to try again.

Eventually, Ahsoka fell asleep.

After _hours_, it was the middle of the night. Anakin had left hours before, but had been too stupid to think to wake Ahsoka and get her to come back into the hotel.

At 2:13.37 sharp, Kit loudly declared, "I GOT IT!"

Ahsoka awoke with a start, bumping a tree and making a coconut fall on her head. "Ouch," she mumbled. She turned to Kit. "So, you finished?"

"What?" Kit laughed. "No! I just figured out that I was reading the directions upside down!"

Ahsoka face palmed. "I'm not going to sit out here and wait any longer. See you in the morning."

"It _is_ morning," Kit stated.

"Whatever."

…

The next morning, after sleeping in until 9:01, Ahsoka got up and quickly ate breakfast with her master, Padme, and Barriss. Everyone else (Obi-Wan, Satine, Aayla, etcetera;) was also in the hotel café. Well, everyone except for Kit.

Once they finished breakfast, Ahsoka said, "We should go out and see if Kit is done with his machine yet."

"Good idea," Anakin agreed.

So they went out, and found Kit tightening the final bolt. "It's… finished!" He panted.

"Cool!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "How does it work?"

"I need one more thing first." Kit left to get something in the hotel.

They waited for him, and he came back with a black burlap sack over his shoulder.

"Alrighty! We can start the machine now."

Ahsoka watched intently as Kit pressed a single green button.

The machine started up.

"MONKEYS. BANANAS!" The machine said in a robotic voice. Then it turned off.

All the monkeys ran over at once.

Kit dumped the contents of the bag (which were lots and lots of bananas) out on the ground.

The monkeys began eating the bananas.

"YIPPEE IT WORKED!" Anakin shrieked.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, was not impressed. "That's all it does? Why didn't you just call to the monkeys yourself?"

Kit thought for a moment. "You know, that's not a bad idea! You're a genius!"

Ahsoka, stunned and speechless, fainted.

After a few minutes of Anakin running around cheering, Ahsoka woke up.

"Now that _that _is over," Padme said, "I wonder what will happen next?"

"I don't know, Padme," Ahsoka said. "I really don't know."

**hmm... what _will _happen next? :D**


	20. Would You Care For Tea?

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Summer's been busy! Well, let's get these questions answered so you can read!**

**General Herbison asked: "Is there a secret organisation that sits around and creates this story or is it all you? Where does this stuff come from? Is it a side effect of corndogs mixed with unicorn milk?" Answer: Besides the few times where I actually get my inspiration from my real life, yes, it's all me! It comes from my wild imagination! and, while I generally do eat a corndog once a week, I've never tried unicorn milk ;)**

**Fabugal1 asked: "didn't Anikan's phone get eaten by crocodiles? And then he used it to call Padmae. Just thought I'd point this out." Answer: heh, heh, once again, this proves that the readers are always smarter than the author! Sorry for the confusion! XD**

**Loli6599 asked: "How'd you get the idea for Barriss and her obsessive picture-taking?" Answer: Well, I really like to take a lot of pictures, and i figured since they were going on vacation, there always seems to be that one person who takes pictures of EVERYTHING, LOL :D**

**Youme2 asked: "Did you make up Ahsoka yelling 'Check for your pulse!'? If so, how did you get the idea?" Answer: I honestly don't remember. What I do know is that I've seen a couple less extreme cases where people (fictional people) have used the "check for your pulse" thing. I just extremified it! :D I made a new word yay! :D**

**Countrygirl27 asked: "Are Aayla and Yoda still having the crayons vs corndogs war?" Answer: let's find out, shall we? :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 20: Would You Care For Tea?**

"Hey everyone!" Obi-Wan randomly shouts out of nowhere.

Ahsoka, Padme, Anakin, Kit, Barriss, and Yoda all looked up and saw Obi-Wan riding atop his gigantic robotic yeti covered with seventeen layers of orange marmalade.

Obi-Wan slid all the way off the robot. "LET'S GO FOR TEA!"

"Tea?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes, TEA." Obi-Wan grabbed a little picnic basket off the yeti. "Don't you know what TEA is?"

"Yes, I'm allergic to green tea." Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest.

"EWWW! GREEN TEA?" Obi-Wan shrieked. "That stuff tastes like seaweed!"

Anakin sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes. "You've just insulted everyone who likes green tea!"

"Well sor-ree!" Obi-Wan opened his little picnic basket. "I prefer organic herbal teas." He pulled out some tea bags. "Lemon and raspberry; peach and pineapple; wallaby and iron filings-"

"Wallaby and iron filings?" Ahsoka exclaimed in disgust.

"Yeah, it's really good when you're in the mood for something exotic!"

"Okaaay…" Ahsoka muttered.

"Does this have anything to do with the chocolate you ate before bed last night, Kenob's?" Anakin asked.

"Nooooooooope." Obi-Wan started heating up water on a portable fireplace so he could steep his tea.

"Do you… always carry a fireplace with you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why yes, yes I do." Obi-Wan started seeping some of the wallaby and iron filing tea. "You never know when it's going to rain and you want something warm."

"Uhh… Obi-Wan? If it was _raining _you wouldn't be able to start a fire," Padme pointed out.

"My fire can. It has MAGIC DUST!"

"Oh _PLEASE_ don't bring that up again," Ahsoka groaned.

"Magic dust, magic dust, I really love magic dust," Obi-Wan sang while stirring his tea.

Anakin caught a whiff of the brewing tea. "That smells gross."

"Ani! Be polite!" Padme scolded her husband.

Anakin frowned. "What'dya mean? I'm his former Padawan. I have the right to steal his chocolate chip cookies, sleep over in his kitchen, call him obnoxious nicknames, switch all the milk in his refrigerator with lemon juice, borrow his deodorant, break his lamps, ruin his rugs, play with his pony toys, put together his puzzles, watch his TV, make stuff out of clay on his balcony, insult him whenever I please, go to Walmart with him, call his girlfriend ugly, and switch out all his light bulbs for dead ones. So, with that being said; THAT. SMELLS. TERRIBLE."

Obi-Wan sniffed. "You think Satine is ugly?"

"_No_ I never said that!" Anakin cried. "Satine is HOT."

Padme glared at Anakin and slapped him.

"What did I say?" He cried. "I'll never love anyone but you, Padme."

Padme smiled.

The two kissed each other.

Barriss gawked at them. "GROSS! GROSS GROSS GROSS!"

Ahsoka, on the other hand, looked at them dreamily. "They are sooo cute!"

"Alright, where were we?" Obi-Wan took the lid off his purple teapot and smelled the tea. "It's ready!"

"You know if it's ready or not just by smelling it?" Kit asked.

"DUH. How else would you know?"

Kit looked at him. "Whatever…"

Suddenly, Aayla walked up to them, looking extremely angry. If she actually had real ears, steam would be coming out of them.

Obi-Wan saw her and froze in place, suddenly becoming utterly afraid. He started murmuring to himself, "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate," etcetera; over. And over. And OVER.

Ahsoka looked at him and face palmed.

Kit looked at Aayla. "What's up, Aayla?" He silently in his head added _or do we even want to know?_

"WHO. PUT. CORNDOGS. IN. MY. ROOM?" Aayla shrieked.

A corndog suddenly landed on her head. She looked up in the tree and saw Yoda giggling.

"YODA!" She yelled angrily. "How many times have I told you to keep your disgusting corndogs out of my room! They are a total disgrace and DISGUSTING!"

"No, crayons, disgusting they are! And, if want me to get rid of the corndogs you do, CATCH ME FIRST YOU MUST!" Yoda ran away laughing.

"I'LL GET YOU, YODA! JUST WAIT AND SEE!" Aayla chased after him.

The others watched them awkwardly until they were out of sight and a small beep was heard.

"AHAHAHAHA THIS IS GONNA BE HILARIOUS!" Barriss randomly screamed, putting her camera back in her bag that she had slung over her shoulder. It was bright pink and made of duct tape. Ahsoka had made it for Barriss's birthday.

Suddenly, who should show up but Hondo Ohnaka! He was eating a coconut (hard shell and all) and wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt with bright red flowers and hummingbirds.

Obi-Wan was pouring tea into little sparkly mugs, and he looked up while pouring. "HONDO? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Jedi! Great to see you again, ol' buddy, ol' pal," Hondo threw the coconut over his shoulder (it hit a tree and knocked a sleeping bird out of the tree).

"We're not friends anymore!" Obi-Wan cried. "We haven't been friends since you put yogurt in my peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the third grade!"

"Well, you put crushed up chalk in my milk!" Hondo reminded him.

"You started it!" Obi-Wan screamed.

Ahsoka suddenly yelped and started hopping up and down on one foot while clutching the other.

"AAHHH! AHSOKA!" Anakin screamed dramatically. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Something just burnt my foot!" Ahsoka cried.

They all looked and saw that while Obi-Wan was arguing he was still pouring tea into the tiny mug, and it had overflowed and was pouring all over the ground.

Ahsoka sat on a rock and pulled off her boot. "That seriously feels like lava, it's so hot!" She examined her foot for a minute and pulled her boot back on.

"I hate lava," Anakin stated. "But it's not like I'm gonna end up getting my legs chopped off and falling on the edge of a lava pit where I get burned to a crisp until I'm finally rescued by some creepy old guy with a black cloak!"

Everyone stopped whatever they were currently doing and stared at Anakin blankly. Obi-Wan continued to pour tea all over the ground.

"What's everyone staring at me for?" Anakin cried. "It's not like my hair is pink or something!"

"Actually…" Ahsoka trailed off.

"MY HAIR _IS _PINK?" Anakin shrieked.

"No! I didn't say that!"

"Oh."

"I was _going _to say, actually, I like pie." Ahsoka stated.

Now everyone stared at Ahsoka.

"WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME? MY LIFE IS MISERABLE NOW BECAUSE I'VE BEEN UTTERLY MORTIFIED!" Ahsoka wailed.

"No! There's always hope!" Anakin cried.

"DUDE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT?" Barriss screamed.

"Because it's a quote. It's official." Anakin looked at the little river of tea that was forming on the ground where dumbstruck Obi-Wan was STILL pouring tea.

All of a sudden, a random snowman popped out of nowhere.

"OH YEAH I LOVE ANTARCTICA!" screamed the snowman.

"Uhmm… this is the rainforest," said Kit.

"OH NO, IT IS?" The snowman melted into a puddle and died.

"OHHHH POOR SNOWMAN!" Obi-Wan screamed, throwing his tea pot. His tea pot broke into a million pieces and the tea sprayed everywhere. The tea splashed onto the trees and the trees burst into flames and burnt away until only the lake and crocodiles were left. But then the tea went into the lake and dried it up, and the crocodiles got upset, so they packed their suitcases (and designer handbags) and left.

"Now it's Tatooine," said Barriss.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BEAUTIFUL NABOO?" Padme screamed.

"It was Anakin's fault." Obi-Wan pointed to Anakin.

"_WHAT_?" Anakin shrieked. "How is this _my _fault?"

"Because you lived on Tatooine."

"OK THAT'S IT. Now you've insulted me!" Anakin screamed.

"But you just said you're allowed to insult ME," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"What made you think that goes both ways?"

Ahsoka came out from behind a rock (where she had been hiding in shame). "Because masters insult their Padawans all the time."

"Actually, I think in Anakin's case that's normal," Barriss stated.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Eh, good point…"

"Well, my flat screen TV is bigger than yours, so HAH!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Skyguy, we share the same TV."

"WHO CARES?"

"Alright, is that tea like toxic when breathed in or something?" Ahsoka asked.

"I believe that's the smoke because the hotel's on fire," Obi-Wan stated.

When he said that, everyone turned around and saw that the hotel _was _on fire.

"OH NO! OH NOOOO!" Barriss screamed.

They all ran to the hotel and found that it was actually only a little bonfire where everyone was roasting marshmallows and singing scary pictures. Ahem, I mean telling campfire stuff. Or was it eating pink things? Ah never mind.

"THE HOTEL'S ON FIRE!" Barriss screamed, and she dumped a bucket of duct tape on the campfire. The duct tape all melted and set on fire.

Kit stepped forward. "GUYS. Everyone _knows _the best thing in this situation is artichokes!" he put a bunch of artichokes on the fire. It didn't help the fire, but it did make the artichokes nice and toasty and roasted and yummy!

"We could always start a band," Anakin suggested.

An elephant came out of nowhere and stepped on the fire. When it picked its foot back up, the fire was gone.

"That was convenient!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yeah, except for the candy," said Obi-Wan.

"What about candy?" Ahsoka asked.

"It died. In World War two."

"World… War… Obi-Wan where do you come up with this stuff?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "De interent!"

"…De… interent?"

"Yeah." Obi-Wan looked at her like she didn't know anything. "What ELSE?"

"Well excuuuuse me!" Ahsoka cried. "I can count too, you know!"

"Oh REALLY. Show me!"

"One, seven, nine, five, five, five, four, two, zero." Ahsoka went over the numbers.

"Huh? That's not how you count!" Obi-Wan said.

"Count? I wasn't _counting_," Ahsoka said with a laugh. "I was telling you the number on the back of my bag of cheese puffs. If my number is the winning one, I'll get a yellow lemon for FREE!"

"A YELLOW lemon?" Obi-Wan cried. "Those actually exist?"

Ahsoka nodded and stuck her hand into the bag of cheese puffs, grabbing some and stuffing them into her mouth.

"Oooooh!" Anakin suddenly squealed.

"What is it, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.

"Lookie! The gift shop is selling Darth Vader t-shirts!" Anakin ran into the gift shop.

Ahsoka face palmed. "Seriously, he's so obsessed with this 'Darth Vader' dude, he might as well _be _him!"

"Tell me about it," he mumbled, his mouth full. That's when Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan had taken her cheese puffs.

"Hey! Those are mine." Ahsoka grabbed the bag of cheese puffs away from him.

Obi-Wan looked sad. "But I'm hungry!"

"Then go buy some of your own. I got these at the gift shop."

"They sell cheese puffs at the gift shop?"

"Sure. It was by the packing supplies and bubble wrap," said Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan's jaw went to the ground. "Ahsoka… those aren't cheese puffs, they're packing peanuts!"

"Packing peanuts, cheese puffs, what's the difference?" Ahsoka continued eating the packing peanuts and walked away.

What Obi-Wan didn't understand was why the sky was blue. But that would have to wait for a different discussion time.

Satine walked up to them, wearing a pretty green dress and flip-flops. "Oh, Obi Dear!" she called.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. His eyes looked like hearts. "Hi Deary."

"We need to make plans for our wedding, Obi Dear," she said sweetly.

"Oh yeah! I had an idea about that!" Obi-Wan said excitedly.

"Oooh, do tell."

"Why don't we have the wedding right here at the rainforest!" Obi-Wan said dramatically; dramatically because he wanted it to sound very interesting.

"That's a wonderful idea, Obi Dear!" Satine exclaimed. "I'm going to go start preparing."

"Okie dokie, Deary!" Obi-Wan took her hand and kissed it before dreamily watching her walk away.

Once he finally snapped out of his happy daze, he heard Anakin laughing. He turned around and saw Anakin -who was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of Darth Vader's helmet and said "Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies" on it- laughing his head off.

"What's your problem, Anakin?" he asked.

It took a couple minutes for Anakin to be able to reply. "She- HAHAHAHAAAA she called you- HAHAHAHAHA she called you- OBI DEAR!"

"Yeah, so?"

"OBI DEAR! HAHAHAHAAHAAA!" Anakin doubled over laughing.

"Padme calls _you _'Ani.'" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"That's different, because my mom called me that and so did Qui-Gon." Anakin stopped abruptly. "MY MOM! SHE'S DEEEAAADDD!" Now he was CRYING hysterically. "Help me, Obi Dear!" Now he was laughing. "MY MOOOMMMM!" Crying. "OBI DEAR!" Laughing. "MY MOMMMMM!" crying. "OHHH OBI DEAR!" laughing.

"Enough of this. I'm gonna leave now." Obi-Wan walked away.

"MY MOTHER OBI DEAR!" Anakin screamed awkwardly. To no one. "Wait, that didn't make any sense."

Suddenly Ahsoka appeared next to Anakin, hanging upside down from a tree and still eating packing peanuts. "Muffin you evuh say muks shence." she mumbled with her mouth full.

"What?" Anakin asked confusedly. "I didn't understand a word of that, Snips, and- what are you eating?"

"Cheese puffs." She said, swallowing. "Do you know how hard it is to eat upside down?"

"Then get down. And stop eating Styrofoam."

"Styrofoam? No, these are cheese puffs, Skyguy." She stuffed another handful in her mouth.

"Why do I even try?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan reappeared. "THAT'S MY QUOTE!"

"So what, Obi Dear?" Anakin burst out laughing as he used Obi-Wan's nickname.

"Stop calling me that!"

"HAHAHA you sound like Ahsoka when I used to call her youngling!" Anakin laughed harder.

"You seriously thought it was that funny?" Ahsoka asked, looking forlorn as she tipped the bag of packing peanuts upside down only to find they were gone.

"Yeah."

"THE WHOLE UNIVERSE MAKES SENSE NOW!" Ahsoka screamed.

"Snips," Anakin looked at her, "do me a favor and don't eat Styrofoam anymore."

Yoda suddenly ran by with Aayla in hot pursuit. "CATCH ME NEVER YOU WON'T!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE, YOU LITTLE GREEN ELF!" Aayla shouted.

Yoda threw the corndog he was holding at Aayla. "AN ELF I DON'T BE!"

"WHAT?"

"CONFUSE ALL PEOPLES I DO SOMETIMES NOT!"

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE, YODA!"

"Enough with the yelling!" Obi-Wan cried.

"You started it, Obi Dear." Anakin burst out laughing again.

"Actually, Ahsoka started it." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I was just eating cheese puffs. You have no right to judge me!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I wasn't 'judging you.'" Anakin put air quotes around "judging you."

"What's with the 'air quotes'?" Ahsoka asked, imitating him by also doing air quotes.

"Because I 'want to.'" Anakin made more air quotes.

"This is 'boring'." Ahsoka made still more air quotes.

"Then why do you keep 'doing it'."

"Why do _you _keep 'doing it'?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Of course. I'm the most normal and reserved person in the galaxy."

"As well as the galaxy's worst _liar_."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"WHERE'S R2?" Anakin screamed.

"No, I said ARE TOO."

"Yeah. R2, where is he?"

"NO! ARE. TOO. As in, you are also!" Ahsoka cried.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome," Anakin said with a grin.

"And arrogant."

"No, I didn't get any arrows."

"Are you wearing ear plugs again or something!"

"Noooope."

Ahsoka groaned. "I'm gonna go see what Barriss is doing. Bye."

"NUUUUU DON'T LEAVE ME!" Anakin screamed, grabbing Ahsoka and clinging to her.

"Let go of me!" Ahsoka cried.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Ahsoka used the Force to get Anakin to let go, and ran away before he could get her again.

Anakin just watched her run away and decided to go to the cafeteria to see if they sold unicorn burgers.

Meanwhile…

Mace was playing chess with himself in his hotel room. It helped him think, and gave him confidence because he always won. It also made him sad because he also always lost. "CHECK MATE!" He cried. He ran to the other side of the board. "NO THAT'S NOT A CHECK MATE, STUPID!" he exclaimed in a girly voice. He always made his "partner" sound female. "Well, you automatically lose for calling me a cheater!" "I do not! You're disqualified for insulting a lady!" "That isn't in the rules unless this was a hot dog eating contest!" "I don't care!" "Too bad! I win!" He put away the game. "Now that _that's _over…"

And he still had no ideas on how to get Aayla to date him.

Poor Mace.

**Stay tuned for the final chapter of A Not-So-Normal Week 3! It will be posted on September 27, because that is the 1 year anniversary of A Not-So-Normal Week! Remember to check back on that day! :D**


	21. It's Wedding Day!

**The day is finally here! The finale of A Not-So-Normal Week 3! Thank you all for being so very patient!**

**As well as the finale of NSNW3, today is also the 1 year anniversary of the original A Not-So-Normal Week :D I can't believe it's been a whole year since I posted that first chapter so long ago.**

**Questions quickly and then you can read! 8D**

**Vikky-leigh asked: " 'Because it's a quote. It's official.' Can I quote this on my profile? Will Mace ever get Aayla to go out with him? Wil she and yoda ever kiss and make up? Will mace be horribly jealous when this happens?" Answer(s): Yes, you may quote that. XD As for the other questions... I'm afraid I can't answer them. You're just going to have to read and find out ;)**

**Sam2zeus2 asked: "wheres Bob and Montana?" Answer: Again, read and find out :D**

**Also, to Weird Person Who Lives on Mars, who said, "Hey, one little error. In the bold print at the top. You put a not so normal week. You forgot the three." Answer: I refer to the entire series as NSNW, so the finale of "NSNW" means the finale of the entire series. Sorry for the confusion! :)**

**Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan asked: "Will you every reveal if Bob and Ahsoka are going to go out?" Answer: I know I keep saying this, but read and find out! :D**

**Ok, ONE MORE THING and then you can read! I've recently enabled Anonymous Reviews, so to all of you out there with no account who read NSNW, you can now review! YAY! :D**

**Alright, you can read now! ENJOY! The chapter is extra long! :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 3**

**Chapter 21: It's Wedding Day!**

Obi-Wan and Satine sat together on a park swing in the middle of a beautiful flower garden, discussing the plans for their wedding.

"Anakin's gonna be my best man!" Obi-Wan declared.

"Wonderful, Obi Dear! Padme will be my maid of honor, and Ahsoka will be one of my bridesmaids," said Satine. She thought of something. "Wait, when are we going to have the wedding?"

"Um… tomorrow!" Obi-Wan cried excitedly.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time to invite anyone," Satine pointed out.

"Wait! We don't need to! Everyone's here already!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Thinking about it for a moment, Satine knew that Obi-Wan was right. "Wonderful then! We need to figure out what the colors will be like, and how all the decorations will look."

"I want pictures of candy everywhere! Can I dress as a lollypop?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Umm… well, I think it would look better if you dressed in a nice suit, Obi Dear." said Satine.

"I have the perfect idea!" Obi-Wan whispered something in Satine's ear.

"That is perfect! I'll dress in white, and I'd like the brides maids to be dressed in either purple or blue."

"Ahsoka doesn't like grape jelly, so she won't want to be purple!" Obi-Wan said.

"Uhhh but her favorite color is purple."

"Oh right. In that case, you should tell her to die her skin pink!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Why would I do that? What benefit does that give?" Satine asked.

"It makes her look like a flamingo." Obi-Wan stated. "WORLD DOMINATION!"

In the back of her mind, Satine wondered WHY she had ever agreed to marry this guy. But true love seemed to go above it all.

"Well, I'm going to go give everyone invitations, alright, Obi Dear?" Satine got off the park swing and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

"I'll do the same thing! I need to tell Anakin that he's gonna be my best man!" Obi-Wan seemed really excited. He jumped off the park swing and nearly fell into a little river.

"Be careful, Obi Dear!" Satine told her fiancé while suppressing giggles.

Once Obi-Wan got his balance back, he smiled. "Oh, I just remembered, there's actually a few people who aren't here… but it won't take them very long to get here."

"Alright," said Satine. "I want to invite my nephew Korkie and his friends as well."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Now, go on, Deary! We must get our plans moving along!"

Satine smiled. "Ok, bye-bye, Obi Dear." She walked away.

Obi-Wan suddenly heard someone burst out laughing, and no sooner had he heard it did someone fall out of a tree less than ten feet away from him.

"Anakin."

"OBI DEAR! BAHAHAHAHA SHE CALLED YOU OBI DEAR AGAIN! I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO DIE LAUGHING!" Anakin screamed, still laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, whatever." Obi-Wan sighed exasperatedly. "Anyways, Anakin, will you be my best man for the wedding?"

Anakin stopped laughing abruptly and got up from the awkward position he was in from falling out of the tree. "I'm the best man in your wedding? Why thank you! Then again, I already knew I was the best-"

"No, the _best man_. He's the guy who stands up next to the groom at a wedding."

"Ah, ok, you'll have to excuse me on that one, since my wedding was secret and all. Wait does that mean 3PO was my best man? Come _on_!" Anakin went on and on.

"Anakin, you're missing the point." Obi-Wan sighed again.

"Whoops! Sorry, Ahsoka's been rubbing off on me too much."

"I think it's the other way around, Anakin, but whatever."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Well, fine. I'll be the 'best man.' I'm certain I'm probably the best anyway, so…"

Obi-Wan face palmed. "Yeah, thanks. Alright, I need to go make a call…"

"Alrighty, OBI DEAR!" Anakin burst out laughing and ran away shouting something about Darth Vader and cookies.

Obi-Wan sighed and walked away (in the other direction).

…

Meanwhile…

Ahsoka had found Barriss in the lobby, and they were looking at all Barriss's pictures and watching her videos.

Bob and Montana walked up to them.

"Like, totally hi, dudes," said Bob.

As Barriss continued to laugh, Ahsoka looked up at Bob. "Where have you two been?"

"THE FOOD COURT!" Montana shouted. "IT'S SO. COMPLETELY. AWESOME."

"Yeah! They like, have food there! It's like, so totally amazing!"

"It's a _food court_, Bob," said Ahsoka with a roll of her eyes. "Of course there's food there."

"Why do they like, call it a 'food court' anyway? What, are you supposed to like, court the food?" Bob seemed totally confused.

Ahsoka face palmed. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Oh, Bobby! Maybe it's the 'Court of Food'! Y'know like a courtroom in a palace!" Montana said excitedly.

"Bobby?" Ahsoka and Barriss exclaimed in unison.

Bob turned bright red. "Montana! What have I like, totally told you about calling me that!"

"Everything!" Montana made it sound completely dramatic.

The room fell silent.

Kit Fisto suddenly burst in with his monkeys all chasing him. "NOOOO! IT'S NOT FEEDING TIME! I DON'T HAVE ANY CUPCAKES! STOP CHASING MEEE!" He frantically slammed the elevator button repeatedly until it finally opened, then tried to close it quickly, but the monkeys all got in just before the doors closed.

Now everything was even more silent, and still, besides the shocked blinking of the four still in the room.

Luckily, Satine ran in just in time to break the awkward silence. "Oooh! Ahsoka! Barriss! Bob! Montana!"

They all looked over at her.

"Hey, Satine!" Ahsoka greeted her. "How's the planning going?"

"Great! Here are your invitations!" Satine handed them each a pretty light purple envelope decorated with flowers and random candy wrappers (Obi-Wan's decorating touch, they all presumed).

Ahsoka opened hers and found the invitation, as well as a note asking if she would be one of the bridesmaids. She was delighted.

Bob and Montana barely knew who Satine was, but when they saw in the invitation that it was Obi-Wan who was to be married to her, they both knew they had to come.

Barriss was excited as well. "I LOVE WEDDINGS! I've never even got to go to one so YAY!"

"Yeah, I've never been to a wedding either," said Ahsoka. "This should be very interesting."

The elevator door opened and Obi-Wan almost literally danced out of it. He seemed to be very excited about something.

Ahsoka waved to him. "Hi, Obi-Wan!"

"AHSOKA!" Obi-Wan ran over to her. "I AM SO EXCITED!"

"For your wedding?"

"YES! AND, I INVITED SOME PEOPLE AND THEY CAN ALL COME!"

Ahsoka held back a laugh at Obi-Wan's extreme excitement. He was like Anakin when he found unicorn milk. "That's great, Obi-Wan! I can't wait for your wedding! I'm still working on your wedding gift."

"Anakin said he's been done with mine for a while, and has been keeping it in his room until I finally proposed," said Obi-Wan.

"Really?" Ahsoka was curious now. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time Anakin kept strange objects in his room, no matter how ridiculous or kooky or strange. "He's never mentioned anything to me."

"That's because he said it's a secret and only his pet unicorn knows what it is," Obi-Wan explained.

"Okaaay," Ahsoka mumbled.

"Well, got to go continue to pass out invitations!" Obi-Wan skipped away cheerily.

"…What just happened…?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No idea."

…

Meanwhile…

Mace had received an invitation to Obi-Wan and Satine's wedding, and he was elated. Maybe the wedding would get Aayla in the mood for a date. His eyes seemed to form hearts as he thought of his dreamy Aayla.

"I'll wear my best suit!" Mace declared. Of course, he hadn't thought to pack a dressy suit. The only suit he had was his swim suit. _Ah well, _he thought to himself, _it's still a suit!_

…

Yoda watched from behind a rock as Aayla ran around trying to find him. Every once in a while he'd throw a corndog at her and she still didn't seem to register where he was.

"FIND ME NOT NEVER YOU WON'T!" Yoda shouted.

Aayla whirled around, trying to trace the noise. "YODA! COME OUT YOU LITTLE ELF!"

"An elf I am not!"

Aayla kicked the rock out of the way and stared straight at Yoda with angry eyes.

Yoda froze, looking up at Aayla and blinking. "Outta here I am." And he ran away.

For a moment, Aayla just stood there, seeming to barely comprehend what happened. Once she realized he was gone, she spotted him and ran after him again.

…

Cad Bane sat on top of an alligator in the middle of one of the many lakes at the rainforest, scribbling in his notebook. He was planning to destroy the entire rainforest. Of course, nothing seemed to _ever _go the way he planned, as I'm sure you probably know.

However, as he was drawing a doodle of himself with an awesome-looking (to him) rocket launcher, he was interrupted by Obi-Wan showing up.

"Mr. Bane! Mr. Bane!" He was shouting.

Bane poked the alligator with his pencil, and it made a horrified noise and catapulted him to the shore of the lake.

"What do you want, Kenobi? Can't you see I'm planning evil domination to destroy the galaxy?" Bane exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry to interrupt! I just wanted to invite you to me and Satine's wedding!" Obi-Wan handed him an invitation.

Bane squealed. "YOU'RE INVITING ME TO YOUR WEDDING?"

"Yep!"

Bane gave Obi-Wan a big hug. "YAY!"

"Alrighty, well, got to go keep inviting people! See ya at the wedding, Mr. Bane!" Obi-Wan picked a flower off the ground, sniffed it dreamily, and waltzed away.

Bane thought for a moment and realized that he had no idea what to get them for a wedding gift. He looked around, and spotted his notebook, which was still on the back of the alligator in the middle of the lake.

"Yoo hoo! Allygator!" Bane called.

The alligator looked at him for a second, and turned away, obviously ignoring him.

"I need my notebook!"

The alligator still ignored him.

Bane frowned. "Hey! I. NEED. MY. NOTEBOOK.!"

The alligator was getting annoyed, so he stood up and chucked the notebook at Bane.

The notebook smacked him in the forehead. "Ouch," he murmured. "Um, thanks Allygator!"

The alligator rolled it's eyes and sank into the water, disappearing from view.

Bane looked at his now-wet notebook. He had some plans for things he wanted to build some day in there… maybe he could build one for Obi-Wan and Satine.

Of course, there proved to be a couple problems with that. One, all the plans were for dangerous devices that would assist in taking over the galaxy. Two, half the supplies he needed were not available in the rainforest. And three, his plans were just pretty lame.

But Bane would not let any of these obstacles stop him, so, he gathered some supplies and began to build.

…

Shaak Ti had been absolutely worn out by the younglings the past few days. She had just received an invitation for Obi-Wan and Satine's wedding. Satine had mentioned that they wanted one of the youngling girls to be the flower girl. Satine didn't know any of the younglings personally, so it was up to Shaak to choose. Oh great.

"Can I please be the flower girl, Master Ti?" asked a little Twi'lek girl.

"No, I want to be the flower girl!" argued a young blonde human girl.

"She's gonna pick me!" a Mirialan girl exclaimed.

"Who cares anyway?" one of the little boys complained. "Don't all girls like flowers?"

Shaak face palmed. "Younglings, younglings, please!"

The group of about twenty-six younglings all looked up at Shaak.

"I like flowers!" a Rodian boy said.

Shaak face palmed again. "Younglings."

They all quieted down and focused their attention on her again.

"Well, I'm afraid I can only pick one of you to be the flower girl," she said. "Boys, you may step aside so I don't get you confused."

Roughly half the group stepped out of 'formation' and wandered over to a strange looking plant.

"I wonder what would happens if you poke it!"

"I think I just saw it move!"

"Touch it! Touch it!"

"No you touch it!"

Shaak sighed. _Why me?_ "Alright, girls. This is going to be a tough decision for me, as you all know. I'm not sure exactly why Miss Satine wanted _me _to do this, but she wants me to, so you're all going to have to be happy with my decision."

The little girls nodded.

"Alright."

Twenty minutes, a lot of debating, and fifteen face palms later, Shaak had finally chosen a girl named Raene Crescent. Raene was a five-year-old Twi-lek with greenish-blue skin. The other girls seemed a little disappointed, but after a few minutes to process it, they all agreed that Raene was the 'right girl for the job' as they called it. Shaak was just glad _that_ was over.

…

Ahsoka had gone back to her hotel room. Satine had dropped off her bridesmaid's dress earlier. The dress was sleeveless and quite long, almost ankle length; and it was shiny and glistening. The color was a beautiful purple. It was Ahsoka's favorite type of purple, though she was skeptical on how that color would look against her orange skin.

Anyway, Ahsoka stopped staring at the dress and went back to her wedding gift that she was making. She wasn't sure how it would turn out… but it should be fine…

Suddenly, Satine gave Ahsoka a call on her comlink. "Ahsoka, would you please go to the cafeteria and help order the food and cake for tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Ahsoka replied happily.

"Thanks, you're a huge help!"

"Anytime," Ahsoka said, smiling. "See ya later!"

…

Bob was back in his hotel room too. He was looking for something to wear to the wedding. He hadn't been specifically chosen to be _in _the wedding, so it wasn't like he had to be super fancy or anything.

Tossing clothes aside, Bob came to the conclusion that the only clothes he had were plain, old t-shirts; old, worn-out jeans; a couple swimsuits; and a robe. No, not even a Jedi robe, just a normal ol' bathrobe with bubbles and rubber ducks on it. …However, Bob _somehow _decided it was the fanciest thing he had available to wear.

…

In quite the same situation as Bob was Barriss.

Barriss had only packed her normal Jedi clothing. Twenty sets of it. So, it would be obvious what _she _would be wearing.

What she cared more about was that she had no idea what to get them. The fact that this was quite last-minute planning wise meant that everyone had almost no time to prepare.

The only stores within fifty miles were the gift shops.

Here goes nothing…

…

Aayla and Yoda were still chasing each other when Obi-Wan walked by reading a book. He looked up at them, and remembered that he did still need to give them their invitations. But he was quite caught up in his book.

"HEHEHE! CATCH ME, YOU NEVER WILL! INVINCIBLE I AM!" Yoda cried, running in circles around Obi-Wan.

"That's not true! I'll catch you some day!" Aayla exclaimed, panting and trying to run faster.

"CHILDREN!" Obi-Wan shouted at the top of his lungs.

Aayla and Yoda froze. Yoda had jumped, so when he froze, he fell on the ground.

"Why must thou fighteth, running hither and yon, whilst disrupting all peace in all lands, for only thou own little conflict! I say, without further ado, halt this folly!" Obi-Wan declared dramatically and poetically.

Aayla and Yoda's jaws dropped straight to the ground.

Obi-Wan looked up from his book. "Oh! Hi Aayla! Hi Yoda! That was my favorite poem from this book! Isn't it great?"

Yoda tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. Aayla fainted.

"That reminds me," Obi-Wan pulled out Aayla's invitation from his little bag he was carrying (no, it's not a purse) and held it out for her to take.

When she didn't respond, Obi-Wan gently set Aayla's invitation on her head. "Oh, and Yoda! Will you please be the person who marries Satine and me in the wedding?"

Yoda just stared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Obi-Wan said with a huge smile.

Then he walked away, loudly reading another poem from the book, which was, by the way, called "The Book of Poems that Don't Rhymeth and Are in Old English." Fortunately, some of them actually do make sense.

…

Ahsoka walked to the cafeteria. Apparently, Satine had already arranged to have the whole dining room rented out for the wedding guests, since there wasn't anyone else staying at the hotel anyways.

"Hello! Chef dude!" Ahsoka called out, looking around. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

It said:

_Dear Hotel Guests,_

_The chef got fired because he kept putting up posters of kittens by the oven. Feel free to cook anything you want._

_Signed,_

_The Hotel Manager who is too lazy to hire another real chef._

Ahsoka grinned. "I suppose this means _I'll _be cooking everything for the wedding…"

Without hesitation, she began to cook everything. It had to be ready for tomorrow, after all.

"This is gonna be so good," she said to herself.

However, she half wondered why Satine had ever decided to give her this job…

…

…**THE NEXT DAY…**

…

Anakin woke up and tossed off the blankets. "IT'S WEDDING DAY, IT'S WEDDING DAY!" he sang dramatically.

Bob (who was Anakin's roommate for the trip, along with Plo, if you don't remember) pulled the covers over his head. "Duuuude. It's like, four o'clock in the morning!"

"Your point is?" Anakin made his bed, even though he was well aware that the hotel people would do it for him, and looked excitedly at the suit on a hanger, hanging on a coat rack. Obi-Wan had dropped it off yesterday. He absolutely loved the color and design.

Bob groaned. "Who made me like, be in the same room with you?"

Anakin shrugged.

There was a noise from the closet.

Bob sat up immediately. "What. Was. Like totally. That?"

Anakin coughed and turned slightly red. He stuck his head into the closet. "SHHH!"

Bob looked confused. He had no idea what that was about but he _certainly _didn't want to know.

Anakin marched over to Plo's bed. "PLO! WAKE UP! IT'S WEDDING DAY!"

Plo didn't even flinch.

"How does he _do _that?" Anakin asked in awe.

"He like, wears ear plugs. He says he like, can't stand my like, video games in the morning," Bob explained.

Anakin looked closer at Plo. "Ear plugs? Plo has ears?"

"How do you think he, like, hears?"

Anakin shrugged. "Echolocation?"

"Echolo-what?"

"Echolocation!"

"Who like totally hears with _echolocation_?" Bob asked.

"Ahsoka does," Anakin stated.

Bob's cheeks flushed red. "Oh- ah, like, really?"

"Yeah, how do you think she hears?"

Bob rolled his eyes. "You just like, asked the same question about Plo."

"I did? Hm." Anakin started rummaging around in his backpack for something. A couple minutes later he pulled out a small packet.

"What's like, totally that?" Bob asked.

"It's instant breakfast!" Anakin tore the packet open, dumped the powdery contents into a glass, and went into the bathroom to fill the glass with water from the sink. He stirred the strange concoction with his toothbrush and took a sip. He swished it around in his mouth a little. "Mmmh… needs something… aha!" He grabbed his toothpaste and squeezed a whole bunch of it into the glass and mixed it around, then took another sip. "Perfect!"

Bob's jaw dropped and he just stared at Anakin.

"Want some?" Anakin asked.

Trying to get out of his shocked state, Bob managed to shake his head frantically.

"Alright, more for me!"

…

Meanwhile… in Ahsoka, Padme, and Montana's room…

By the time it was six thirty A.M., all three girls were up and completely ready. They weren't wearing they're clothes for the wedding yet, but they still wanted to look nice.

"We should probably go eat breakfast," Padme said.

"Alright. I'll go see if the boys are ready," said Ahsoka.

"They've been up for a while now," Montana stated, "I heard 'em at four this morning."

"In that case, they_ should _be ready." Ahsoka started making her way to the door.

Padme raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't count on it, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka went next door and knocked. There was no answer, but she heard noise from inside. She knocked again.

And again.

Finally, Anakin opened the door. He was still in his pajamas. "Oh hey, Snips! IT'S WEDDING DAY!"

Despite knowing the obvious answer, Ahsoka asked, "Are you boys ready for breakfast?"

"Oh, I already ate breakfast!" Anakin declared.

"You did?"

"Sure! I always bring instant breakfast with me!"

"_That _stuff?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Bob suddenly ran past Anakin and hid behind Ahsoka. "LIKE, HIDE ME! He's like, insane!" He grabbed onto Ahsoka's shoulders to shield himself.

"Let go of me!" Ahsoka cried, yanking herself away from him. "I already know he's insane."

"I like, want real breakfast!" Bob cried. "Not like, toothpaste!"

Ahsoka face palmed. "Skyguy, what have I told you about eating toothpaste?"

"To not to!" Anakin answered immediately.

"So why do you still do it?"

"Because I want to!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, we're going to breakfast. See you later." She walked away.

Bob quickly hurried after her, and Montana and Padme followed as well.

As Ahsoka was walking down the hallway, someone burst out of one of the rooms at nearly the speed of light, almost knocking her over. "Whoa!"

The person stopped. It was Obi-Wan. "Ahsoka! IT'S WEDDING DAY! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Ahsoka laughed. "Good morning, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's voice went all high-pitched and his eyes got big and sparkly. "I'M SO EXCITED!"

"Don't forget to breathe, ok?" Ahsoka told him with a chuckle.

Obi-Wan stopped short. "Breathe?" He started hyperventilating. "I'M NOT BREATHING! AAAAHH!"

"Obi-Wan! Just breathe!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

It took him a few seconds, but he managed to finally catch his breath. "YOU'RE A LIGHTSABER AHSOKA!"

"I believe the correct term is 'life saver', but you're welcome." Ahsoka smiled.

…

Satine had already eaten breakfast, and she was setting everything up. The wedding itself was to take place in the beautiful flower garden. She and some of the Jedi women had set up chairs, the decorations, and everything else needed for a wedding.

She couldn't believe the day was finally here. The day she would finally marry her sweet Obi Dear. She was so, _so _happy.

About an hour or so later…

Satine and Obi-Wan had called all the wedding staff together for a rehearsal.

The "staff" of the wedding was as follows: the maid of honor- Padme; the best man- Anakin; the bridesmaids- Ahsoka, Lagos, and Soniee; the groomsmen- Korkie, Amis, and Kit; the person who does the wedding ceremony thing- Yoda; and the flower girl- Raene. And of course, the bride and groom- Satine and Obi-Wan.

After the rehearsal was over, Adi Gallia (who had shown up to help with the makeup and such) got all the girls together to the "makeup room", which was really just Adi's hotel room, so they could all start getting ready.

"This is gonna ROCK!" Adi kept repeating as she did everyone's hair (ahem, that is, everyone who actually _had _hair…)

Ahsoka suddenly gasped. "NO WAY! CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE!"

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Satine asked, turning her head slightly as Adi held a curling iron on her blonde hair.

"THIS DRESS IS MADE OF SPIDER WEBS AND SPRAY CHEESE!" Ahsoka shouted. She was in an awkward position of holding the back of her dress so she could read the tag backwards in the mirror.

"Who in their right mind makes a dress out of spider webs and spray cheese?" Adi asked with a confused look.

Ahsoka let go of the tag and moved her arm back into a position that actually looked normal. "I think the real question is, who _wouldn't_?"

Adi just shrugged, finishing up Satine's hair and moving on to make up. "Make up! Maaaake up!" She exclaimed, repeatedly and rapidly patting a giant puff covered with powder on Satine's face, making a huge cloud of powder in the room.

Ahsoka coughed and waved her hand around to try and clear the room of the dusty powder. "CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE! I'M COUGHING, I'M GONNA DIE!"

"You're not going to die, Ahsoka, it's just make up," said Adi. "MAAAKEEE UPPP!"

…

The boys didn't exactly care too much about getting ready, so they had just gotten dressed, dumped bottles of hair gel on each other, and they were ready.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan! Look! Look!" Anakin exclaimed, smearing his hands through his overly-hair-gel-saturated hair. He made his hair into a little point on top of his head. "I'M A UNICORN!"

"You're not supposed to look like a unicorn!" Obi-Wan cried. He was wearing a suit that was white and red striped, to look like a candy cane. Anakin was wearing a similar suit, except he spilled hot chocolate on it by accident, so there was a large stain on it.

"Awww," Anakin whined. "Why not?"

"Because this is my wedding. I want it to be… SPECIAL," Obi-Wan said and his eyes got big and sparkly again.

Suddenly a random yellow flamingo walked over to them. "WORLD DOMINATION!"

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm Timmy the flamingo!" The flamingo replied.

"HI TIMMY! I'M OBI-WAN KENOBI AND IT'S MY WEDDING TODAY!" Obi-Wan shrieked. "Wanna come? I can invite you!"

"That's AWESOME." Timmy spread out his yellow wings dramatically. "I'd love to come!"

"YAY!" Obi-Wan screamed. He looked at Anakin, whose hair was still "looking like a unicorn." "Anakin! Fix your hair! Now!"

Anakin slicked his hand over his hair again and made it all flat. "Now I look like a dork!"

"You do not! It just looks like you have a metal helmet on!" Obi-Wan said with a cheery smile.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I want to look like a unicorn."

"You can do that at your wedding-" Obi-Wan stopped. "Oh right. Well, you can do that at your next birthday party."

"EEEEE!" Anakin shrieked. "Yes! Will you come?"

"Sure."

"YIPPEEEEE!" Anakin danced around in circles.

"So, when does the wedding start?" Timmy asked.

"In…" Obi-Wan looked at his watch. "EEEEEP! TEN MINUTES!"

…

Ahsoka stepped out of the hotel and walked to the garden, where everyone was beginning to arrive for the wedding.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. "We're not late, are we?"

Ahsoka recognized the voice and turned around. "Zelda?" It took her a second to figure out why she might be there. "Did Obi-Wan and Satine invite you?"

"Obi-Wan did. So nice of him to send us the invites a day before the wedding." Zelda shook her head, but was smiling.

Ahsoka looked around. "Did he invite anyone else from the Brawl world?"

"He invited everyone who had been around when you guys showed up that one day."

Before Ahsoka could reply, Obi-Wan ran up to them. "YOU'RE HERE! YAY!"

Zelda smiled again. "Hi, Obi-Wan."

"HI!" Obi-Wan looked really excited.

Link came up to them. "Congrats, Obi-Wan," he told him. "How was the bachelor party?" He chuckled.

"Link!" Zelda swatted him playfully on the arm. "We make it out here and the first thing you ask is how the bachelor party was?"

"What's a bachelor party? Do you eat cake there?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka face palmed.

Zelda and Link exchanged glances. "Y'know what, it's not important," Zelda said, smiling. It would just be better not to tell him.

Obi-Wan looked around. "Where's Kirby?"

"Umm, we're trying to keep him away from the food table," Zelda said. "Does anyone happen to have any duct tape?"

"Barriss does," said Ahsoka. She looked around. "Where _is _Barriss anyway…?"

Kirby suddenly ran by with Luigi trying to catch up to him. "Kirby! Slowa down!"

Obi-Wan saw them run by and started chasing after them as well. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Ahsoka face palmed again.

Suddenly a loud voice came over a loud speaker. "CORNDOGS DO YOU HAVE, WEDDING GUESTS? YODA THIS IS! HIIIII! WEDDING, GONNA START IT WILL NOW!"

Ahsoka put her hands on the sides of her head. "Ow."

Obi-Wan clapped his hands. "It's gonna start now!" he screamed happily.

"I can't hear you," Ahsoka mumbled.

Zelda put a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna go get to our seats," she told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, who had sort of gotten her hearing back, nodded. "I'll see you later!"

Zelda smiled and waved before walking off with Link.

Within the next few minutes, everyone was seated.

Obi-Wan stood at the front with Yoda as all the other wedding "participants" walked down the aisle and stood on either side of Obi-Wan and Yoda.

Then, as a beautiful song began to play, Satine started to walk down the aisle.

Obi-Wan watched her as she walked, so full of joy. The day was finally here.

Anakin watched from his place as the best man. He looked over at Padme and smiled. He remembered their wedding day. And now, being here to watch Obi-Wan be able to experience the same thing was just wonderful.

As Satine came to her place on the other side of Yoda, Yoda began the wedding "procedure." **(Author's note: I don't have a better name for some of these terms, I don't know a lot about weddings, LOL) **

"Corndogs, do you promise to give her?" he asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked confused as Anakin silently put a hand to his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yes," said Obi-Wan. He figured it'd be best not to ask.

Yoda now turned to Satine. "Corndogs, do you promise to give him?"

Following Obi-Wan's example, she replied, "Yes."

"In cake and in ice cream?"

Satine and Obi-Wan looked at each other. "Yes," they replied in unison.

"With confetti, and with waffles?"

"Yes."

"With bubblegum, and with hippos?"

"Yes."

By this time, the audience as well as the wedding "participants" had strange looks on all their faces. The only people without strange looks on their faces were Obi-Wan and Satine, who were gazing at each other dreamily, and Yoda, who seemed to not realize how silly everything he was saying actually was.

"Pronounce you now, I do, Jedi and wife," said Yoda.

He was about to say "you may now kiss the bride", but before he could, Ahsoka spoke up from her place as bridesmaid.

"You may now slap Yoda!"

So Obi-Wan and Satine simultaneously slapped Yoda and he fell over.

"_Now _you may kiss the bride," Ahsoka said with a laugh.

Satine threw herself into Obi-Wan's arms and he embraced her lovingly, and the two shared a long, wonderful kiss.

Everyone stood up, clapping and cheering, throwing flowers and cupcakes.

Obi-Wan and Satine walked back down the aisle while everyone continued to throw flowers in the air.

"They're so adorable!" Barriss squealed, coming up next to Ahsoka, grabbing her arm, and squealing like a fangirl.

"Where were _you_?" Ahsoka asked her friend.

Barriss smiled sheepishly. "I was at the gift shop trying to find a gift for them. I was late, but I made it for the end."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Did you actually find something for them?"

Barriss nodded. "I can't wait to give it to them!"

Yoda's voice came over the loud speaker again. "TIME FOR DANCING IT IS!"

Everyone began to go to a certain part of the flowery garden where there was a large open patio-type place decorated and ready to be a dance floor.

Yoda hopped up on the chair next to the table with the controls which controlled the music.

The speakers began to play a weird song about corndogs.

Anakin marched over to Yoda, pushed him off the chair, and put on a better song.

It was a beautiful song for dancing. Obi-Wan and Satine got to dance for the first song, and once that song was over and another began, everyone else started dancing too.

Anakin reached out his hand to Padme and made his voice formal. "Would you care to dance, milady?"

Padme took his hand. "Certainly," she replied with a smile.

Anakin grinned and twirled her around.

Ahsoka watched them dancing, while smiling to herself. _They're so cute…_

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Bob, dressed in his bathrobe with bubbles and rubber ducks on it, and underneath a regular t-shirt and jeans.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, for once leaving the "like" out of his sentence. He held out his hand.

Ahsoka hesitated. She looked around, and caught the eyes of a couple of her friends. Barriss was giving her a thumbs up signal. Anakin happened to glance over at her while he was dancing and smiled. She turned back to Bob. "Sure," she replied, taking his hand.

Bob's smile widened and the two began to dance.

The song changed to a slower song, and everyone danced to the tempo of the music.

Ahsoka stared into Bob's gorgeous green eyes. He stared back into her beautiful bright blue ones as he twirled her around.

For a moment, it seemed that everyone else had dissolved into nonexistence- that they were the only ones there.

Spinning slowly, Ahsoka felt her heart skip a beat. _Maybe I really do like him…_

Bob held a little tighter to Ahsoka's hand. He felt so happy. He was so amazed that Ahsoka actually agreed to dance with him. It was like a dream… a fairytale.

And quite frankly, with Obi-Wan's liking of magic, it could be perceived as a fairytale.

It was a little bit of a strange site- Ahsoka in her beautiful dress and Bob wearing a bathrobe over his clothes. But for some reason, none of that seemed to matter…

Soon, the song was over and a randomly crazy one began to play.

"IT'S CRAZY DANCE TIME!" Obi-Wan shouted, hugging Satine and twirling her around before letting go and starting to do the chicken dance.

Everyone began to randomly dance crazy. Kit's monkeys danced in circles.

Bob let go of Ahsoka's hand. Before starting to dance again, he leaned close and whispered to her, "Thanks, Ahsoka. That was a lot of fun."

Ahsoka found herself unable to reply as Bob walked away.

"Wow… that was amazing!" Ahsoka turned and saw Barriss right next to her.

"Thanks, Barriss," Ahsoka replied with a slight flush of embarrassment.

Barriss grinned and started dancing. "I LOVE DANCING!"

Ahsoka laughed and started dancing as well.

Soon, the dancing was over and it was time to eat.

Satine walked up to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, where's the food?"

"It's in the kitchen. I told the waiter dudes to bring it out when it's time to eat, so it'll be out any minute," Ahsoka replied.

Just as she finished speaking, about five waiters came out rolling huge carts of food in front of them.

Everyone went over to the trays of food covered in silver covers.

"Would you mind explaining what you have made, Ahsoka?" Satine asked.

"Certainly!" Ahsoka took the lid off the first container. "This is pickle pasta!"

She introduced every dish as she took the covers off. "Pickle potato salad, pickle chicken, pickled onions, pickle marinated steak, pickle nuggets, pickle juice, fried pickles, sautéed pickles, burnt pickles, pickle puree, frozen pickles, regular pickles, sour pickles, sweet pickles, pickle soup, pickle Carpaccio, pickle flavored gum, fish stuffed with pickles, pickle and egg salad, cheesy pickles, baked pickles, pickle cookies, pickle cupcakes, chocolate covered pickles, pickle poached pears, pickle coated rock candy, pickle donuts, pickle schnitzel, pickle hot dogs, pickle corndogs, pickle hamburgers, pickle clams, pickle this, pickle that, and pickle everything!"

Everyone was silent for eleven and a half milliseconds.

"Looks great!" Obi-Wan exclaimed cheerily.

"Yeah, everything looks delicious!" Satine added with a smile.

"LET'S DIG IN!" Anakin shouted. He was holding plastic silverware and had a napkin tucked into the collar of his shirt.

Padme elbowed his arm. "Ani! Be patient!"

Anakin crossed his arms. "Fine."

They all got into a line and one by one took a sparkly pink plate and put food on it.

Everyone was soon sitting down and eating.

When they were done eating, Ahsoka brought out the cake.

"Let me guess," said Anakin, "it's pickle cake?"

"Nope!" Ahsoka said. She brought the cake to the table where Satine and Obi-Wan were sitting.

She took off the cover. "It's candy cane cake with bubblegum flavored frosting!"

"NU. WAI." Obi-Wan exclaimed, staring goggle-eyed at the cake. "This is the best. Day. Ever!"

Satine was excited to have some cake too.

So they sliced the cake and passed out cake to everyone.

It was very good cake.

When they were done eating cake, it was time for Obi-Wan and Satine to open their wedding presents.

Anakin stepped forward with a large curtain covering some strangely shaped object. "Happy Wedding, Master and Satine!"

Obi-Wan took the curtain off and found a goat with a plunger on its head. He remained silent for a moment.

"IT'S A UNICORN!" Anakin screamed excitedly.

"Oh… thank you…?" Obi-Wan said. Satine smiled.

Satine chose a present next. This one was from Ahsoka. She opened it and found a coffee maker, and a certificate from the National Association of Coffee Lovers for Obi-Wan. "Thanks, Ahsoka," she said with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled as well. "You're welcome!"

"I LOVE COFFEE." Obi-Wan said, staring at the coffee maker. He chose another present. "I'm gonna open the present from Kirby!"

He opened it and it was a watermelon. "Ooooh! Watermelon!" Obi-Wan said.

Satine looked at the watermelon. "I love watermelon!"

Ki-Adi walked up to them with his present. Obi-Wan and Satine opened it together.

It was a giant pile of rocks.

"NO WAY! ROCKS!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Let's open the one from Yoda," said Satine.

Obi-Wan nodded so Satine picked up the present and opened it. It was a corndog.

"CORNDOGS DO YOU LOVE?" Yoda asked them.

"Yah!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Kit and his monkeys gave Obi-Wan and Satine a life time supply of magic dust.

Bob gave them a button that said "like" on it. "All you have to do is press it when you like something!" he explained.

Obi-Wan looked at Satine and started pressing the button. Satine smiled and kissed him.

All the younglings came up to them and brought with them a large basket of flowers. "We found these in the rainforest!" said one of the little boys.

"That's so sweet," Satine said, smiling at them. "Thank you, children!"

They all smiled.

Timmy (the random flamingo) came up with his present next. He had given them a coconut.

"Thank you, Timmy! You're so generous!" Obi-Wan said, petting the coconut like it was an animal.

Barriss gave them Hawaiian shirts from the gift shop.

Montana gave them a Build-your-own mechanical pencil kit.

Cad Bane gave them what looked like a little piece of wood with a couple nails drove into it and painted sloppily with purple paint.

"What… is it?" Satine asked.

"It's a laser cannon! Duh! You use it to take over the world!" Bane exclaimed. He made it sound obvious, but it wasn't.

Padme (since she hadn't known about Anakin's "unicorn") gave them a toaster.

Obi-Wan turned to Satine. "Satine, when you use the toaster, make sure you unplug it first. It's the most important step."

Satine nodded. "I'll remember, Obi Dear."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA OBI DEAR! SHE CALLED YOU _OBI DEAR_!" Anakin started laughing his head off. Padme slapped his arm. "Ouch." He stopped really quickly after that.

Rex gave them a giant case of used video games.

Obi-Wan and Satine picked up a wrapped box with no name on it. They opened it and it was a box of "Potions for Beginners." Included was a "normal potion."

"I can't wait to use this!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I love magic!"

"Just be careful with them," Satine said with a laugh.

Everyone else gave gifts too, but there were too many to name them all.

…

The wedding was over. The Super Smash Brothers Brawl characters had gone home. Everyone had just finished cleaning up from the wedding. It was now night.

Mace was at Aayla's hotel door, wearing his swim suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. Maybe now, just _maybe, _Aayla would go on a date with him.

Aayla opened the door. "Mace? What are you doing here… in your _swim suit_?"

"It's the only suit I could find!" Mace exclaimed. He held out the bouquet of flowers. "For you, my sweet Aayla."

Aayla took the flower and stared at them. "You're hopeless, Mace."

"Hopeless? Why?" Mace asked.

"Because you won't stop asking me to date you. Did it ever occur to you that I don't _want _to?" Aayla said.

Mace looked miserable. "No, it didn't occur to me."

Aayla smiled. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I do… I do want to." Aayla smile widened.

"YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" Mace shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Yes. I do."

Mace screamed so loud a couple windows broke. "Let's go, sweet love!"

Aayla smiled. "Alright!"

And they walked off together.

…

Anakin and Padme were together in one of the hotel rooms, looking out at the beautiful scenery from the window.

"I'm so glad that we don't have to hide our marriage anymore, Ani," said Padme with a happy sigh.

"I'm glad too," Anakin agreed. "And now Obi-Wan and Satine won't have to hide their marriage either."

And they stayed there for a little bit longer.

…

Ahsoka sat on a bench, looking up at the beautiful stars.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Bob. He had taken off the ridiculous bathrobe and was just wearing his t-shirt and jeans.

He sat down next to her on the bench. "That was a great wedding, wasn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes… it was…" Ahsoka replied. "Why aren't you saying 'like' anymore?"

Bob shrugged. "I got over it."

"I like it," Ahsoka said, using the word 'like' unintentionally.

"You said 'like'!" Bob exclaimed, laughing.

Ahsoka laughed too. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

Bob nodded. "I know you didn't."

The two stared at the sky for a moment longer.

"Ahsoka…" Bob started, hesitating for a second.

"Yes?" Ahsoka looked into his eyes.

"I was wondering… if you… wondering if you…"

"Just say it, Bob."

"I was wondering if maybe _now_ you'd like to go on a date with me?" Bob finally got out his request. Even in the dim light of the moon, Ahsoka could see his cheeks turn bright red.

Ahsoka smiled and reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. "Look, Bob, it's very sweet of you. It really is. But, I just don't think it would ever work between the two of us."

Bob's head drooped. "I understand."

Ahsoka placed her fingers at the tip of his chin and lifted his head back up so his eyes met hers. "Thanks for understanding."

Before getting up off the bench, Ahsoka leaned closer and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Then she got up and left, leaving Bob starry-eyed.

Just then, Plo walked out of the hotel in his pajamas.

He looked at Bob and said, "Is it almost time for the wedding?"

"Dude," Bob said, "the wedding's over."

Plo's expressionless face was filled with shock and horror and he cried out into the cool, early-fall night:

"NOOOOOOO!"

**A traditional NSNW ending if there ever was one! :D I hope you enjoyed the finale! :D**

**Wondering what happened to everyone after NSNW was over?**

**Well, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, Padme, and Satine all went to Earth and now live with me, my best friend, and a couple of OCs in a huge country house in Pennsylvania (none of us _actually _live there in real life, by the way.) and sometimes the SSBB characters visit. Obi-Wan drank the normal potion and is now completely normal and thinks everyone's insane. Anakin got over his unicorn obsession, though he can't stop making jokes about unicorns all the time. There are some other things that happened to... but you may just have to wait and find out...**

**Want to know what that means? Well, stay tuned. Because my best friend and I have a fanfic coming up very soon, and trust me, you won't wanna miss it!**

**Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers who have loyally read through all the craziness and insanity in this story. I apologize if any of you died from laughter. But then, you wouldn't be here reading this, would you? ;)**

**Thank you again! And May the Force be with you!**

**~Bluesaber3**

**(p.s. thanks Liv for helping me with the SSBB characters' lines! I LUV U 8D)**


End file.
